Thomas & Friends The Railway Series
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Thomas and Friends in Railway Series formats.
1. Thomas and the Great Discovery

**Thomas & Friends-The Railway Series-Book No. 1**

**Thomas and the Great Discovery**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Dear Friends,**

_**The Island of Sodor, is getting busier and busier. The main reason is because Sodor Day is coming fast! During my visit, I was treated to a trip to Great Waterton, and heard from Thomas about finding the lost town and also making a new friend in Stanley. But, I mustn't reveal all, it's a wild ride, believe me!**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Rolling River Bridge**

**-Thomas, You're the Leader!**

**-Thomas Vs. Stanley**

**-Morgan's Mine**

**-Friends at Last**

**Rolling River Bridge**

** Sodor Day was fast appoarching, which meant lots of work needed to be done. All of the Fat Controller's Engines, were kept busy day in and day out, taking goods and passengers to the proper sights.**

** A special was called upon one day, the Fat Controller didn't know who to send, so he suggested that Thomas the Tank Engine and James the Red Engine, would race to see who would get it. They raced along through the countryside, faster than the wind, and more daring than darting arrows.**

** "I'm going to win!" tooted Thomas.**

** "No, I will!" James huffed. They were racing along to the Wharf, the special was to be given to the winner.**

** Thomas and James raced into the Wharf, the firemen shovelled in more coal, just to give their engines a little more speed. First, James took the lead, then Thomas dashed in front. The Wharf was very busy at this time, lots of main line engines and the Skarloey Railway Engines, were working hard as the two engines raced through.**

** "Go for it, James! You got him, Thomas!" called the Engines.**

** The Thin Controller was waiting for them, Thomas whoosed around the corner, making it to the finish line, just in time!**

** "I Won! I Won!" tooted Thomas. "Too bad, James."**

** James' face was as red as his paint work. "I'll win on the way back to the yards," he steamed.**

** "Well done, both of you," said the Thin Controller, "James, you are to help out, at the Wharf." James smiled, he liked working at the Wharf, now he didn't mind losing the race to Thomas.**

** "And Thomas, since you are the winner, you get the special job."**

** "Good work, Thomas," smiled his Driver. Thomas smiled brightly.**

** "You are to work with Duncan, he will be bringing logs down from the hills, then you must bring them back here."**

** "Sure thing," wheesed Thomas, but he wasn't happy. He didn't want work with Duncan, he knew the little engine was troublesome and that he likes to tease other engines...even the main line engines!**

** "Duncan, be on your best behaviour today, and look out for Thomas," said the Thin Controller, then he rode away.**

** "Mr. Percival, says that because you standard gauge engines, don't know the way through the hills."**

** "Yes, we do! The Thin Controller wants me to work with you, because you small engines, can only carry small loads," puffed Thomas cheekily.**

** This made Duncan cross. He puffed away in a huff, Thomas followed him.**

** Thomas waited at the Transfer yards, while Duncan brought down all the logs.**

** "Is that all the lumber you can carry?" teased Thomas, "I can't be kept waiting for you small engines, all day."**

** Now Duncan was really cross. While the workmen loaded up Thomas' trucks, Duncan came up with an idea...a naughty idea.**

** "I know of a short cut, back to the Wharf," puffed Duncan, "it's just past the Rolling River Bridge."**

** Thomas wasn't so sure, he remembered Bear saying that the Rolling River Bridge was no longer safe, it hasn't been used in years but, Duncan wasn't told about this.**

** "You standard gauge engines, aren't afraid of heights are you?"**

** "No, we're not," tooted Thomas, "I like high bridges, please show me the way to Rolling River Bridge!" So Duncan showed him the way. They reached the junction to the bridge.**

** "I'm not so sure about this," said Thomas' Driver to the fireman.**

** "The track straight up ahead leads to the bridge," puffed Duncan.**

** "Thank you, Duncan," whistled Thomas, and as soon the signal changed Thomas set off for the bridge. Duncan was just looking forward to seeing the look on Thomas' face, next time he saw him. He was thinking that Thomas would never cross the bridge.**

** Before long, Thomas had reached the rolling River Bridge, it was very high, rocks were falling into the canyon below, the beams were rusty, still this didn't bother Thomas...well, maybe a little bit.**

** "I like high bridges, but this one is a little too high," he puffed. **

** Still, wheel turn by wheel turn, Thomas puffed slowly onto the bridge. He was soon halfway across the bridge, the sound of the falling rocks, got louder and louder. Then, the bridge started to shake and shudder.**

** "We have to go back!" cried Thomas' Driver.**

** But, Thomas wanted to get to the other side, all of the sudden he heard a mighty crack. A piece of the bridge had snapped, there was no way for Thomas to get to the other side now.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" gasped Thomas.**

** "Back Thomas Back!" called his Driver. **

** Slowly and carefully Thomas puffed backwards. The loose piece finally came loose and fell into the canyon below. With the biggest puff, he had ever taken, Thomas puffed back onto the hillside.**

** "I'm safe!" he gasped, just as the last piece of the Rolling River Bridge, fell into the canyon below. Thomas peered down into the canyon, "That was too close," he puffed. He and his crew thought it would be a good idea to go back to junction, Thomas had a few words for Duncan.**

**Thomas, You're the Leader!**

** Thomas and his crew returned back at the junction to find that Duncan was now long gone. Thomas spotted a line leading away from the bridge.**

** "Maybe this one, leads back to the Wharf as well," puffed Thomas, so they raced on down the tracks. Thomas passed through thick bushes and low hanging branches, it was clear that nobody had been down that line in years. At last, Thomas pushed his way through one more set of bushes and got quite a surprise...**

** "Bust my boiler!" gasped Thomas.**

** "What is this place?" asked his Driver, nobody knew what this place was, so they decided to look around.**

** "This sure was a big town," said Thomas in amazment, he could alot of buildings near by, an old water tower, which had been destoryed by time, and a station covered in invy.**

** "You have to see this Thomas," said his Driver, when they returned.**

** They moved Thomas slowly forward, the little blue engine couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the large town.**

** "What a discovery," puffed Thomas, "whatever this place was, it must have been a great place to be...probably in the past days." Thomas and his crew thought it would be best if they continued on, looking for a way back to the Wharf. The Driver blew the whistle every now and then, to see if anyone could hear them, then finally they heard a horn.**

** "That must be Madge," steamed Thomas, "wonder what she's doing out here?"**

** Madge was wondering the same thing, when she saw Thomas on the hillside.**

** "We just discovered an old town, back there!" called Thomas.**

** "Fenders and Flatbeds," exclaimed Madge, "that is exciting, I must tell somebody!" And so she did, she told the news to Rusty, who passed it on to Sir Handel, who told Skarloey, who then passed it on Rheneas. At last Rheneas told the Thin Controller who took the message to Harold, who took off to find the Fat Controller.**

** The Fat Controller was enjoying a nice lunch at the old house, by Edward's station, when Harold came into view.**

** "Thomas has discovered a hidden town!" he called.**

** "Take me to Thomas at once!" he boomed.**

** Soon enough, Thomas, his crew and the Fat Controller had returned to the old town.**

** "Here it is, sir!" puffed Thomas.**

** The Fat Controller smiled from ear to ear. "Well done, Thomas...you have just discovered the old town of Great Waterton!"**

** Thomas gasped, he and the other engines have heard tales of Great Waterton, but they all thought it was just a made up story.**

** "To think this was the famous town, when steam engines first came to Sodor, this was the main town, the water works here provided water for all the buildings near by, hence why they called the town "Great Waterton"."**

** "Why does nobody live here, now?" asked Thomas.**

** "All the people left to live in bigger towns, so packed up and left. After a few years, nobody returned to Great Waterton, so everyone thought that the legendary town was lost and called it a myth."**

** "But now it's found!"**

** "All thanks to you Thomas, you and your crew, I'll phone for a construction crew to help with the restoration and let the Mayor know of what you found. I'm very proud of you, Thomas!"**

** Thomas smiled brightly, he was really happy. "Thank you, sir!" he puffed.**

** Back at the sheds, the engines and their crews were talking loudly, they were pleased with Thomas too.**

** After a few hours, the Fat Controller made some phone calls, to the construction crews, then to the Skarloey Railway, who promised to help.**

** Later, that same afternoon, the Fat Controller returned to the sheds, to speak with Thomas.**

** "Thomas, I would like you to do a special for me, I would like you to find all the lost tracks around Great Waterton."**

** "Yes, sir," said Thomas.**

** "Also, since you found Great Waterton, I'm giving you the most important job of all, you are in charge of all the work of restoring the town!"**

** "Bust my Boiler!" gasped Thomas happily.**

** "I'll bring in another engine from the mainland to do your branch line runs."**

** Thomas wasn't listening about the new engine, he was thinking about his position...as the Leader!**

**Thomas Vs. Stanley**

** The arrangments were soon put into action, Thomas was sent off to Great Waterton to do his jobs...as the leader of the restoration project...while the Fat Controller called for a engine from the Mainland to come to Sodor, quickly.**

** On the day, the new engine was to arrive, Henry and James were getting coupled up to their trains, suddenly they heard the sounds of pistons pumbing, and the large puffs of smoke. Puffing out of the smoke, was the largest, shinest and strongest tank engine, anyone has ever seen.**

** "This is Stanley," said the Fat Controller, "Welcome to Sodor, Stanley."**

** "Oh, my...my," gasped Henry, "What will Thomas say, when he sees Stanley?"**

** Thomas was too busy to know about Stanley's arrival, he and his crew had been kept busy all day, looking for the lost tracks around the town, by the mid afternoon, the crew was looking forward to a rest, they parked Thomas in an old engine shed. James pulled up, along side outside the shed.**

** "Take a look at my new shed, James!" smiled Thomas, "while I'm in charge, I won't have time to puff back to the sheds, so I was given this shed."**

** But James wasn't interested in Thomas' Shed.**

** "I just met the new engine," he said.**

** "What new engine?" puffed Thomas.**

** "The engine, who's doing your branch line work, he's doing them quite well, I might add. Everyone likes him."**

** Thomas' smile vanished in a whiff of steam, suddenly his new shed didn't seem so important. **

** The next morning, Thomas was hauling a load of stone trucks to the docks, when he spotted Percy at the washdown with an engine he had never seen before. Percy and Stanley were playing a joke with the workmen, they told them to pour on more soap suds, they kept laughing, even the workmen soon caught in on their joke, and start having some fun.**

** "Looks like, they're having a lot of fun," said Thomas' Driver.**

** Thomas didn't think, it looked like a lot of fun, he puffed away feeling a little upset. Later on in the day, Thomas was puffing back light engine, to Great Waterton, he stopped beside Gordon, who was stopped at a signal. Stanley puffed past as he raced along on Thomas' Branch Line.**

** "Stanley's a great engine, I sure would like to work with him," smiled Gordon.**

** Thomas watched Stanley puff away, this made him feel worse than before.**

** That evening, the crew brought Thomas back to the sheds, tonight he wanted to spend some time with his friends, but he got a nasty shock when he got there.**

** "Cinders and Ashes! It's that new engine again!"**

** "Hello," smiled the engine, "I'm Stanley, you must be Thomas."**

** "Hello, Thomas," said the other engines. But Thomas didn't say anything, he was upset, seeing this new engine doing his jobs, being everybody's best friend was bad enough but sleeping in his engine birth was just too much!**

** "Take me back to Great Waterton!" steamed Thomas. The Driver didn't bother asking questions, so he threw Thomas into reverse, Thomas wished Stanley had never come to Sodor.**

** The next morning, there was trouble, Thomas was pulling too much of a heavy load and bounced right off the tracks, the crew jumped out long before the crash. The Fat Controller told Edward to take Thomas to the works, and for Stanley to take over the work at Great Waterton.**

** When Thomas came back, he was surprised to see the fully restored Great Waterton station.**

** "It looks amazing," he gasped, then he saw Stanley and the Fat Controller. "Sir," he asked, "Can I resume my job of being leader of the restoration project?"**

** "No, Thomas," he said, "Stanley's done a great job, so he'll stay in charge and you will help him."**

** Thomas was upset! Then he overheard Gordon taking to Henry.**

** "Maybe the Fat Controller should give the credit of finding Great Waterton, to Stanley, seeing how he's fixing everything up, perfectly. Thomas would never have been able to finish this job in time."**

** Thomas was furious. So he decided to play a trick on Stanley, he was asked to shunt a line of trucks that were to go to the docks, so unknown to his Driver, Thomas shunted a long line of trucks.**

** "My my, Thomas," gasped Stanley, when he returned, "that's a long train!"**

** "Maybe, but a strong engine, like yourself could pull it without any trouble."**

** Thomas was wrong, Stanley tried but with the train's heavy weight straining on the couplling, there was bound to be trouble. The coupling snapped, sending Stanley's trucks rattling back into Great Waterton and smash into the tower. Everything was ruined, Thomas ran off before anyone could talk to him.**

** "I told you..." began Stanley.**

** "Oh Shut up," snapped Thomas and raced onto a siding, where no one would find him, he wanted to be alone, so his crew left him alone, now he felt like no one wanted him.**

**Morgan's Mine**

** At last, Thomas returned to Great Waterton, but this time with everyone looking at him, and looking very cross. The Fat Controller gathered the engines quickly.**

** "Due to this accident," he started, "Great Waterton may not be ready in time, for Sodor day!" The engines gasped at the news. "The construction crew will load up the trucks tonight, then you'll have to shunt them away! All but, Thomas...i'm taking him off the restoration project!"**

** Everyone left, not saying a word to Thomas. The little tank engine felt terrible, he was no longer in charge and he felt like nobody wanted him around. That night, Thomas slid back into Great Waterton.**

** "There are alot of trucks," said his Driver, "are you sure you want to do this, Thomas?"**

** "Yes, i'll do anything to get my town back!" **

** He still didn't like Stanley and was still thinking only of himself. Thomas finished the work in double quick timing, or so he thought.**

** "How did that truck, get over there?" asked the Fireman.**

** "No matters," puffed Thomas, "we'll soon have that truck shunted away with the others."**

** But he was wrong, Thomas bumped over the tracks and biffed into the truck.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" he gasped, "where did that truck go?" Thomas and his crew puffed into the mine, very slowly. They watched it roll away into the darkness.**

** "Well that's it, we can't shunt it now," said the Driver.**

** "Oh, yes we will," said Thomas and lurched forward bumping his Driver and Fireman off the footplate.**

** "Come back, Thomas!" they screamed but they were too late, Thomas was already gone in the dark mine. Thomas chased after the truck, deeper and deeper into the gathering darkness.**

** "This is actually kinda of fun," smiled Thomas as he raced along. He whizzed down the tracks at a great speed, it was like a roller coaster ride! "You won't get away from me!" puffed Thomas.**

** Trouble however was just up ahead, the points send the truck down the right track and Thomas down the left. **

** "Oh, great!" snapped Thomas, "it got away!" But, he soon started smiling again while he was steaming along on the tracks. But trouble was once again, up ahead...Thomas saw that the tunnel had been boarded up, "STOP!" he called but he had no crew to stop him, so Thomas crashed right through and spalshed into the water below.**

** "Bust My Boiler!" gasped Thomas, "this tunnel is flooded!" Then Thomas began to feel himself moving again, only not under his own power. He called into the darkness but, no one heard him.**

** The next morning, the engines arrived to find the trucks all shunted out of the way.**

** "Where's Thomas?" asked Stanley, "I have a strong feeling, all this was done by him."**

** "Come on out, Thomas!" called the engines, but Thomas didn't come out, there wasn't even a peep from him.**

** "Stop fooling around, Thomas!" snapped Gordon. Still no Thomas.**

** James went out to ask the Skarloey Railway Engines if they saw Thomas but, none of them had seen him. Percy asked the construction crew but he got nothing.**

** The Fat Controller was called in, and when he heard the news he told all the engines to look for Thomas. The newspaper company soon put out on their headlines, "Thoms is Lost! The Fat Controller is asking for help, to find him!"**

** Everyone searched but, Thomas was no where to be seen, if only they were looking underground, inside "Morgan's Mine."**

** "Get me out of here!" cried Thomas but, still nothing, he was splashed about and bounced about too, he was starting to feel a little sea sick and dizzy from the ride.**

** "Help!" he called again. When will Thomas' crazy ride will end, who knows...but that's for our next story.**

**Friends at Last!**

** The next day, the engines were called back into Great Waterton, but there was still no sign of Thomas.**

** "How in the world, do you lose, one whole tank engine?" asked the Fat Controller, none of the engines had an answer. "Why would Thomas want to run away?"**

** "That might be my fault, sir," said Gordon quietly, "Thomas might have overheard me saying that you should give the credit of finding Great Waterton to Stanley."**

** Everyone glared at Gordon, all of the sudden Thomas' crew came running up.**

** "Where's your engine?" asked the Fat Controller.**

** "Thomas is missing somewhere in the mountains, sir," said the Driver, "now we don't know where he is."**

** "Sir," called out Stanley, "Can I go look into the mountains, to find Thomas?"**

** "Alright, Stanley but make sure you're back by luchtime!" With that confirmed, Stanley and his crew puffed off to the mountains.**

** Meanwhile, inside Morgan's Mine, Thomas himself was still being bounced about by the strong waves. All of the sudden, Thomas went crashing through another barrier, landing on the hard ground.**

** "Help!" cried Thomas. He rolled over bushes and rocks, before stopping just inches away from the tracks. Thomas tried to move but he still couldn't. "How, am I suppose to get up there?"**

** Stanley was searching all over in the mountains, he thought about Thomas' expressions every time, he saw him. "Thomas isn't a bad engine, he's a sad engine, I wonder...if he's run away because he thinks nobody likes him anymore." Stanley continued looking, calling out Thomas' name.**

** Thomas was thinking as well, he was thinking about Great Waterton and the moment, Stanley's trucks crashed into the tower.**

** "I shouldn't have given Stanley all those trucks," he thought to himself, "I was so foolish to do so and now look where I am, I'm a very silly engine indeed."**

** Stanley knew he had to get back to Great Waterton, so he blew his whistle one last time.**

** "That's Stanley!" gasped Thomas, with every ounce of his steam, Thomas blew his emergency whistle. **

** Stanley heard the whistle and raced to where he heard the sound, sadly Thomas had now run of steam, he couldn't whistle again, he could only wait and hope. For a few minutes nothing...then, Thomas saw Stanley coming round the bend.**

** "Stanley!" he cried, "I'm gald to see you!"**

** "Thomas!" smiled Stanley, "Everyone's been worried sick about you, where did you go? Did you run away?"**

** "No," said Thomas sadly, "I was trying to be a Really Useful Engine, but I only caused trouble!"**

** Then Thomas told Stanley about his trip into the mine, Stanley was amazed!**

** "Stanley," said Thomas softly, "I'm sorry I was jealous, I should have known better, now I want to your friend instead of your rival."**

** Stanley smiled, "Thomas," he wheesed, "We will be friends and I'll have you back on the tracks in no time." Stanley's crew got out a long chain and coupled both Thomas and Stanley up. Stanley pulled with all his might! Thomas was heavy but, he wasn't about to give up! After a half hour of hard work, Stanley was able to pull Thomas back onto the tracks.**

** "It feels good to have some steel rails under my wheels!" he smiled, then they heard a loud crack, a valve came loose in Stanley's cab. Thomas offered to push Stanley home, Stanley's crew agreed to this, and giving Thomas, Stanley's dry coal, Thomas pushed all the way back to Great Waterton with Stanley, his new friend.**

** Word had gotten out that Thomas was found, celebrations went off all over Sodor. By the next day, Thomas was helping to repair the tower. This time, he didn't give Stanley a nasty look, he smiled.**

** "How could I ever wanted to be more important than them?" he thought to himself.**

** On Sodor Day, Thomas asked the Fat Controller if Stanley could bring the mayor, he agreed. A speech was given out, and the Fat Controller renamed Great Wateron to Thomas' Town! **

** Thomas was proud but he knew he would never have been able to finish the work without his friends, especially Stanley.**

** "To think I wanted to be the leader of the tracks," thought Thomas. "But we're all the leaders of the tracks." Thomas couldn't have felt even more proud than to be a really useful engine on the Fat Controller's railway, working with his friends on the Magicial Island of Sodor.**

**The End!**


	2. Emily the Beautiful Tender Engine

**Book No. 2**

**Emily the Beautiful Tender Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

**The Fat Controller's Railway has gotten extermly busy since Great Waterton opened, so he brought a new engine to help. She is beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, this engine can be a bit of a bother. Well, don't take my word for it, see for yourself.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Emily Saves the Day**

**-Doesn't An Engine Learn?**

**-Ms. Bossy Buffers**

**-Monster of the Loch**

**Emily Saves the Day**

** It was a beautiful sunny day on the Fat Controller's railway, Thomas the Tank Engine was taking Annie and Clarabel back to the coach yards, after a useful day's work. As he pulled into the big station, he got quite a shock.**

** A new tender engine had just arrived, she had two pairs of wheels in the front, one set of big driving wheels and finally one set of back wheels, she was painted in a dark green paint scheme.**

** "Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "I would like to introduce you to Emily."**

** "Hello," said Thomas in a shy voice.**

** "Hello, there," smiled Emily, she had a cute smile, Thomas couldn't help but blush, his driver and fireman were trying their best not to laugh.**

** "Emily, please go collect your coaches, you and your driver must learn the route."**

** "Yes, sir," said Emily sweetly and pulled out of the big station. Thomas was impressed but was lost for words. Later at the coach yards, the only coaches Emily's Driver could find were Annie and Clarabel.**

** "They're not your sort of coaches," he said, "but I suppose they'll do!"**

** Annie and Clarabel were affended! "How dare he say we'll do!"**

** Emily pulled them, along on the main line, the coaches continued to grumble. Emily spotted Thomas coming down the track.**

** "Hello, Thomas!" she called.**

** This time, Thomas wasn't blushing, not after he saw Annie and Clarabel behind Emily, "those are my coaches...GIVE THEM BACK!"**

** Neither Emily nor her crew, heard Thomas so they carried on. As they continued on their trip, they passed by other engines but, none of them whistled or said hello to her. Emily couldn't understand why they were being so unfriendly.**

** Later at Maithwaite, the Fat Controller was talking to Thomas.**

** "I need you to go to the docks and collect new coaches."**

** "New Coaches?" gasped Thomas, "but sir..."**

** "Useful engines don't argue!" Thomas was crosser still, he didn't want new coaches, he wanted Annie and Clarabel back.**

** Emily finally pulled back into the yards, Oliver was there and was surprised to see her with the coaches.**

** "Those coaches belong to Thomas," he said.**

** "So that's why he looked so cross," gasped Emily.**

** "He must be thinking that we took the coaches on purpose!" added the Driver.**

** "We better go find him and say sorry," said Emily, so off they went to find Thomas.**

** "Don't want new coaches! Don't want new coaches!" grumbled Thomas, he was pulling behind him, two new dark green coaches, he wasn't too happy about this.**

** Emily and her crew were still looking for Thomas, when they were flagged down by a signalman.**

** "Oliver, hasn't cleared his signalbox," he told Emily's Driver, "please go see if anything's wrong!"**

** Something was wrong, Emily found Oliver broken on the cross tracks, then...horrors! She heard Thomas coming by with the new coaches!**

** "Stop!" cried Emily.**

** "I can't!" yelled Thomas.**

** "Help!" shouted Oliver.**

** Emily took three deep breaths then charged towards Oliver and started to push, Thomas' driver blew the whistle, telling Emily to back off but she didn't. She kept on pushing until at last Oliver was off, now was the moment of truth, if she could get clear of the tracks.**

** Thomas whistled and shut his eyes, waiting for the horrible crash...but, nothing happened.**

** "Thanks!" called Oliver.**

** "No problem!" sighed Emily, she had done it, Oliver was safe!**

** Later that day, the Fat Controller asked Emily to come by the yards.**

** "Well done, Emily you certainly were brave by taking a risk like that."**

** "The braviest!" added Oliver, Emily couldn't help but blush.**

** "It gives me great plessure to award you with these new coaches, that Thomas brought from the docks."**

** "Thank you, sir," said Emily, then she turned her attention to Thomas, "I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel I didn't know they were you're coaches."**

** "Well I'm sorry that I got so cross," said Thomas.**

** "Can we please be friends?" **

** "Friends," smiled Thomas.**

** Now Emily is a friend to all the engines of Sodor, and is proud with what she does...well most of the time but, that will have to wait for the next story.**

**Doesn't An Engine Learn?**

** It was slow going ever since the day Emily had saved Oliver and Thomas from a nasty accident. Most of the engines still didn't trust her ever since she was seen with Annie and Clarabel.**

** "I just want to be loved," said Emily to Stanley as she was waiting for her passengers to board.**

** "Just give them time," he said.**

** "Easy for you to say, everyone loved you when you came." **

** The guard's whistle blew, Emily was due to leave, "just give them time!" called Stanley again as she steamed away. **

** That evening, a raging storm blew across Sodor, causing great damage. Including to a farm.**

** "I'll need to order some supplies in order to fix this barn," said the farmer, the next morning.**

** "I'll phone the yards and see if I can't order them for you," said another farmer. **

** The only engine left unattanded was Emily, who was staying at Knapford sheds. "I need you to deliver some important suppies to the farm," the Fat Controller said to her, "it must get there before nightfall."**

** "Not to worry sir," said Emily's Driver, "we'll get the loads there in quick timing."**

** Soon Emily was coupled up to the trucks and steamed away but, she was due to find out that the storm more damage than she thought. Trevor was trying to remove a fallen tree.**

** "Almost there," he smiled.**

** "Almost isn't fast enough, hurry up!" She blew off her whistle, Trevor was startled by the whistle, as a result he pulled the tree off the tracks. Emily however didn't even thank Trevor after that, all she said was..."About time!"**

** Whenever Emily came across workmen clearing the line, she would blow her whistle and wheesh her steam at them, this only made them cross.**

** "What is she playing at?" they snapped.**

** Emily's Driver tried talking some sense into her but she wouldn't listen.**

** Soon she came upon Bear who was trying to pull a heavy water tower off the tracks.**

** "Hurry Up!" snapped Emily and blew her whistle extra loudly but, Bear didn't answer back, instead he just want back to work. Emily blew her whistle again but, it seemed like the longer she blew her whistle, the slower Bear went.**

** "I'll never get to the farms at this rate!"**

** At that moment, Emily saw Stanley pull up with two passenger coaches, he was taking workmen to repair Maithwaite station.**

** "What's going on, here?" asked Stanley's Driver.**

** Emily explained of how slow Bear was working, "he won't move any faster, no matter how many times I tell him to!"**

** "He won't move any faster because he doesn't take orders from you!" snapped Bear's Driver.**

** "Try asking nicely," sugguested Stanley.**

** "Alright, I'll do it," sighed Emily, so she swallowed her pride and spoke, "i'm sorry I was so rude to you Bear I was just in a hurry to get to the farms, that's where these supplies are needed. So can you please clear the tracks for me?"**

** "I'd be glad to," smiled the diesel, he roared back to live and pushed with all his strength until the tower was off the tracks.**

** "Thank you!" cried Emily, as she steamed away. Along the way Emily spotted a roadway gang clearing the tracks, this time...she waited and said thank you after words.**

** At last, Emily got to the farm, the supplies were unloaded and before long, the barn was all repaired.**

** "Thank you, Emily," smiled the Farmer, "we're sure glad you came along and helped us out today."**

** Emily smiled, she was glad to have helped, learning from today's experience Emily was slowly learning the way everyone treated each other but, she was still going to be bossy, but that's for the next story.**

**Ms. Bossy Buffers**

** By mid-November, snow had come but very lightly, the good news though, it wasn't cold enough to freeze the water pipes, as Thomas was telling Emily.**

** "And so James struggled on, until he couldn't move anymore," he was saying, "later his crew found out that the spilled water over the tender was to blame, it had frozen...even on the inside."**

** "That had to hurt," said Emily.**

** "Well James sure was quiet for some time after that," chuckled Thomas, as he pulled out of the big station. Emily thought that Thomas could be doing a better job.**

** "Here we go again," sighed her Driver, when he saw her expression.**

** "I'll let him how to do his job better the next time, I see him," she said to herself.**

** So when she spotted Thomas puffing back to the branch line with his coaches, she called out "Slow down, or you'll bump your passengers!"**

** "What was that about?" asked the Driver.**

** "Don't know," said Thomas, feeling a little cross. His spirits however brightened up as he continued to puff along.**

** Soon Thomas had stopped at Maithwaite, to take on water, he was taking to some school children on the bridge.**

** "Stop talking to the children," snapped Emily, "you are working and they will make you late!"**

** "I'm never late!" snapped Thomas back.**

** "There's always a first time," snickered Emily, and she puffed away.**

** "Bossy Buffers!" muttered Thomas. Later that same day, as Thomas was dropping his coaches off at the coach yards, he heard Emily yelling again.**

** "Puff slowly!" Thomas learched backwards and ran Clarabel's buffers into the wall.**

** That was the last straw for Thomas! The Driver checked on Clarabel, luckily she wasn't harmed in the bumping, but she was cross like Thomas.**

** "I'm never going to talk to Emily or listen to her, again!"**

** The next morning, before his first branch line train, a sleepy Thomas left Ffarquhar sheds, to collect some trucks that were needed at the quarry.**

** The Fat Controller gave out instructions to all the steam engines to have their snowplows fitted.**

** "Emily, I want you to let Thomas know that I want him to get his snowplow, right away."**

** "Why is that, sir?" she asked.**

** "There is a big snow storm coming later this afternoon," he explained. **

** Soon Emily was fitted with her snowplow, "come on old girl, let's go find Thomas." This made Emily proud, now she tell Thomas on what to do again.**

** Thomas was stopped outside of Cronk station, taking on more water when he saw Emily puff into view, he knew what was coming...**

** "She's come to order me about, again," he thought to himself.**

** "Thomas," called out Emily, "you need to go get your snowplow! That's an order!"**

** Thomas could hear but, pretended he couldn't, "I can't hear you," he snickered quietly to himself. Now his driver had finished filling up his water tank, meaning Thomas could leave at last, leaving Emily fuming.**

** Thomas delivered his trucks to the quarry on time, then set off to collect Annie and Clarabel.**

** "Emily's not going to ordering me about any time soon," he smiled.**

** By the afternoon, the skies above him turned from light blue to dark grey. "Those look like snow clouds," said the fireman to the Driver, "we better take it easy."**

** Sad to say, the fireman was right, they were snow clouds, it snowed lightly at first than faster, soon the snow had gathered into drifts.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" gasped Thomas, as his wheels slipped on the icey rails.**

** Emily plowed her way through with no trouble at all. "Thomas' in trouble, now! Thomas' in trouble now!" she sang to herself.**

** Emily was right, Thomas was stopped outside of a lonely signalbox, his crew waited inside, after they dropped the fire, Emily arrived thirty minutes later.**

** "I told you to get your snowplow, now look what's happened!"**

** Thomas was still cross with her and refused to say anything. At the yards, he had a stern talk to by the Fat Controller.**

** "Thomas, I thought you knew better than to disobey my orders!"**

** Thomas felt terrible, he had no idea it was the Fat Controller who wanted him to wear his snowplow. Emily could see how sad Thomas was and couldn't take anymore.**

** "I'm sorry sir," she said, "I forgot to tell Thomas it was your idea."**

** "You mean I have two engines, that don't listen. Well I never! Take Thomas to get his snowplow fitted at once, then get back to work!"**

** Soon they were finished their work, at the end of the day while they waited for their plows to be taken off, Thomas spoke to Emily.**

** "Thank you for helping, Emily," he said, "I don't know why you bothered after what I did."**

** "Oh, well," smiled Emily, "what are friends for? We look for one another, and i'm sorry I ordered you about, can you forgive me?"**

** "Of course," smiled Thomas.**

**Monster of the Loch**

** Early one spring morning, the Fat Controller arrived at Knapford sheds, to speak with Emily.**

** "I would like you to test you the flour mill route, for a while."**

** "I would love to, sir," smiled Emily sweetly, this job sounded like an important one. She had to take on extra water before her next run but, James already there.**

** "The Fat Controller has left me in charge of the Flour Mill route," she said, "isn't that great?"**

** "You're Lucky," snorted James, "i'm stuck doing the castle loch run."**

** "What's wrong with Castle Loch," asked Emily's Driver, "I hear it's a lovely route especially during this time of the year."**

** "You heard wrong!" snapped James, "the line is always covered in rocks, plus you never know when they are going to fall and then..." he gulped, "there's the Castle Loch Monster!"**

** "What's the Castle Loch Monster?" asked Emily.**

** "No body knows," said James, "black figures move in the water then disappear." Emily shivered as James steamed off, she was glad she wasn't left in charge of that route.**

** Soon Emily's Driver had coupled her up to the trucks and they were away.**

** "Hold Back! Hold Back!" giggled the trucks, they were up to no good."**

** "Stop that!" snapped Emily but, it did no good the trucks continued to hold back all the way to the big station. Emily started to worry, if she was late again, the Fat Controller might give her the Castle Loch run instead. "I'll need to deliver them early tomorrow," she thought, and steamed away for home.**

** Over the next few days, Emily's plan worked out perfectly, the trucks couldn't play their silly tricks on her, and they were always an hour early.**

** But, one morning it happened...Emily's boiler wouldn't steam up probably, so she had to wait.**

** "This will give those trucks the chance they've been waiting for," she thought to herself.**

** Sad to say, she was right, when they arrived the trucks went too far.**

** "Emily the late Engine! Emily the Late Engine!" they giggled. That was it, her Driver couldn't stop her as Emily bumped into her trucks, pushing them into the duck pond. Flour spilled out everywhere, even on Emily.**

** "Silly engine," said her driver, "look what you've done!" **

** Emily sighed. By the end of the day, she was back at the big station, Thomas was there with his last passenger train, the Fat Controller was there too, and he didn't look happy.**

** "Emily, i've been hearing that you were doing well until today, I think it would be best if you took over the Castle Loch route for a while."**

** Emily sighed unhappily.**

** "Wait till you've tried it," smiled Thomas, "the Castle Loch run is amazing!"**

** "I don't think it is," she said sadly, "scrathed paint and a monster waiting for me, it sounds awful!"**

** The next morning, Emily arrived with her coaches, at Maithwaite, they picked up all the holiday makers and set off for Castle Loch.**

** "Goodbye Sodor railroad," muttered Emily, as they pulled out.**

** As they puffed along, Emily started to enjoy herself, "probably won't last for long," she said to herself, all of the sudden the brakes went on with a groan.**

** "What's wrong?" she asked her driver.**

** "Those rocks are blocking our path, just like James said."**

** "I knew I wasn't going to like this route!" shivered Emily, her Fireman ran back to the nearest signalbox and called for help. **

** While they waited, Emily could see shadowy figures moving through the water. **

** "The monster's coming!" she screamed and shut her eyes, "I never want to see Castle Loch again!" Then she heard her Driver laughing. "Why are you laughing? There's a monster in the Loch!"**

** "It's not a monster, you silly engine look!"**

** Emily opened one eye and saw what the monster really was..."it's a family of seals!" She was surprised and happy to see them, so were the holiday makers. Soon the lines were clear and Emily was on her way again.**

** "How did you get away so easily?" asked James that night.**

** "That's easy," chuckled Emily, "the monster's don't want a green engine, they want a red engine!"**

** Everyone laughed, while James shivered. Nowadays, Emily and her coaches are kept busy taking visitors on trips to Castle Loch and during the winter she works with goods, everyone thinks that finally she's learned all there is to know.**

** As for James, he's remained silent...at least for a while anyway.**

**The End!**


	3. Whiff the Garbage Engine

**Book No. 3**

**Whiff the Garbage Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

**The Fat Controller's engines are talking none stop about this new tank engine. Some of the messages are good and others...not so much. Out of all the engines, once again you can guess that James' oversized ego has gotten the best of him again. But I mustn't reveal all, enjoy the stories.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Emily's Rubbish**

**-Rubbish Spoils the Train**

**-What a Stink!**

**-Useful No Matter What!**

**Emily's Rubbish**

** Emily was asked one day, to work with a new engine, little did she know that he was stinkest and smellest engine she had ever known.**

** "Hello, there," smiled the little engine, "I'm Whiff, they call me that because I'm a bit smelly."**

** "You must be Emily right," asked Whiff's Driver.**

** "Yes," sniffed Emily, now she was wishing she didn't have to work with these little engine, "well we better get a move on, then."**

** Along the way, Emily and Whiff puffed past Gordon who was pulling the express as always.**

** "Who's your smelly new friend?" chuckled Gordon.**

** "My name is Whiff!"**

** "I should have guessed, we could sniff you coming from a mile away!"**

** Emily was embrassed, and continued on, with Whiff chugging along behind her. Everything, Emily and Whiff passed by another engine, they would tease them in saying they smelled.**

** At a water tower, Emily asked her driver to uncouple the trucks.**

** "What for?" he asked her.**

** "We don't need them," she said.**

** So the Driver uncoupled the trucks and moved Emily away, light engine and without Whiff behind her. "It's not my fault if he can't catch up!" she sighed.**

** Later she was passing a level crossing, and saw Bertie hooking.**

** "Where's the new engine?" he asked.**

** "He got lost!" shouted Emily, but as she puffed past, she heard a weird whistle, it was Whiff, he had followed her, after he had shunted her trucks out of the way.**

** "Why did you leave me, alone back there?" shouted Whiff but, Emily didn't answer him, she wanted to get away from him and never see him again.**

** She was stopped at a signalbox, Thomas was nearby he was heading off to Great Waterton with some important passengers.**

** "Did you meet the new engine, yet?" he asked.**

** "Yes, and he smells bad!" said Emily, "I can't stand working with him, he smells like rubbish, he works with rubbish and he looks like rubbish!"**

** At that moment, Whiff passed by, he didn't call out to Emily.**

** "Did I say something wrong?" she asked Thomas, but he didn't answer and puffed on to Great Waterton. "I must hurt his feelings, we better go and find him."**

** "Good idea," said her Driver. Along the way, Emily was stopped by Gordon's crew, the big blue engine was stuck behind a long line of trucks full of...rubbish!**

** "I was meant to take these important passengers to the docks, but my way is blocked!"**

** "I guess I'll have to move them," sighed Emily. She was coupled up, she tried to move them but the rubbish trucks were too heavy.**

** "It's no good," sighed the Driver, "Emily's not strong enough to move all trucks!"**

** Emily was upset, then she thought about Whiff, she asked to be uncoupled, once that was done she steamed off to find Whiff.**

** She found the engine alone on siding, behind other trucks.**

** "I'm sorry for calling you names," she said, "I sometimes don't know how far I go until in the end, it hurts someone."**

** "It's okay," sighed Whiff, "but you know I can't help it if I smell like rubbish."**

** "I know," said Emily, "listen I need your help, there's a whole line of rubbish wagons blocking Gordon's express line."**

** "Say no more," smiled the little engine, "let's go to work!"**

** Gordon was still waiting, when Emily and Whiff returned.**

** "Not that smelly engine, again!" he groaned.**

** "He can't help it! Besides, you should know better than to judge an engine before seeing what they can do!"**

** Whiff was glad to hear that, with his help Emily removed the trucks in double quick timing, Gordon said nothing as he set off.**

** "Thanks for helping me, Whiff," said Emily later on, "I wouldn't have been able to move those trucks without your help."**

** "I'm just glad I could help," he smiled. Now Whiff has a good friend in Emily, I only hope that the engines will start to see him as a useful engine, guess we'll find out soon.**

**Rubbish Spoils the Train**

** Whiff works mainly at the Sodor Rubbish dump, his job includes collecting none stop trucks full of rubbish from all the stations and bring them to the dump. When he first arrived, most of the engines didn't want to work with him, all except for Thomas and Emily, who felt sorry for the little engine.**

** "Those other main line engines," grumbled Emily, "what is this world coming too?"**

** "Who knows," sighed Thomas rolling his eyes, "if only they could see the good in Whiff."**

** "It's alright you two," said Whiff, "it's not the first time engines do this to me and it doesn't look like it'll ever stop."**

** Both Thomas and Emily wanted to help, but they knew just like their crews that they had a lot of work that needed to be completed.**

** A few days later, Whiff was surprised to find that a diesel was coming to help.**

** "Hello, there," sniffed Bear.**

** "Hello," said Whiff, then asked, "why are you sniffling?"**

** "I have a bad cold," replied the diesel, "so I can't smell anything..."**

** "Good thing too!" shouted a voice, of course it belonged to the one red main line engine on Sodor...James! "This engine smells terrible!" With that said, James set off at once to get the special express.**

** "Don't mind James," said Bear, "he's always like that."**

** "I don't mind at all," replied Whiff.**

** "Okay, you two," said Whiff's Driver, "let's get to work!" **

** Throughout the day, Bear worked happily with Whiff first collecting rubbish from the stations and then taking it to the dump, where Sid was waiting for them. Sid is the dump's only crane with a bucket instead of a hook, it's used to take the rubbish out of the trucks.**

** Whenever James saw Sid, he would laugh until his Driver, made him settle down.**

** As the days passed, Bear's cold disappear, even though now he could smell the rubbish, he liked working with the little Whiff and Sid.**

** "It's not a pleasent smell, but it doesn't matter as much knowing I get to work with Whiff," Bear was saying to Edward and BoCo.**

** "It's only a pity that James doesn't like him or Sid," said BoCo.**

** "Just wait, BoCo," chuckled the old engine, "in time James will get it."**

** The next day, Thomas pulled into the dump, with a long line of rubbish trucks.**

** "And this is only from Ffarquhar," he said to Sid.**

** "Doesn't bother me," said the crane. He soon got to work, removing the rubbish from the trucks, James was passing through with his coaches for the special express, he wanted to tease both Whiff and Sid but, that wasn't going to happen.**

** Sid's operator found that his crane had some faulty gears because of this, he couldn't stop him from moving. "Help!" cried Sid, he still had a full bucket.**

** "Oh, no!" cried James, and shut his eyes. **

** Something or rather a lot of something, fell over James, the very rubbish Thomas had brought in from his branch line, had spilled itself on James and his coaches.**

** "Now look what you've done!" snapped James to Sid.**

** Sid didn't answer back, he was still feeling dizzy from his fast spin. **

** The Fat Controller soon heard the news and hurried to check on his important special, he was surprised to see that James was covered in rubbish as well as the first coach.**

** "What happened here?" he asked Sid.**

** "Something snapped," replied Sid.**

** The operator showed the Fat Controller what had failed. "well, James, looks like BoCo's going to have to take the special today instead of you."**

** "But what will I do?" he asked, soon he wished he hadn't asked.**

** "You will work with Whiff and Sid, until this mess has been cleared up!"**

** James sighed and then groaned, he was sure that none of the other engines were ever going to let him live it down!**

**What a Stink!**

** The Fat Controller sent James to work at the dump, till a certain time when he's finally learned a lesson, of course knowing James that can take a while.**

** "I hate working in that dump," snorted James to the other main line engines.**

** "So do we," sniffed Gordon, "you smell even worse than that silly engine!"**

** "Whiff's not silly!" snapped Emily, "he's a useful engine, who works hard despite what you all say!"**

** "Emily's quite right," said Edward, who had just puffed in, "i've seen Whiff at work, he's a useful little engine."**

** "Well one thing's for sure, the Fat Controller will never let Whiff take the passengers, or James for that matter!" chuckled Gordon, though he was the only one who was laughing.**

** The next morning, James was sent away to the works, due to Boiler sludge, so Henry had to take his place, he thought the smell of the dump was awful then he saw Whiff puffing past.**

** "Hello there!" he called, "you must be Henry."**

** "Indeed I am," said Henry cheerfully, "i've been sent here to work in James' place. What does he do around here?"**

** "Normally James is to shunt the trucks in the dump, nearby Sid, but I thought for a change of pace, I would do the job myself and ask you to collect the rubbish from the stations."**

** "Sure, no problem," said Henry, although he didn't like the sound of it.**

** "Cheer up, Henry," said his Driver, "it's only for one day."**

** "I suppose you're right," he said. Henry was soon coupled to some garbage wagons and puffed away to collect the rubbish. **

** Much to his surprise, the journey wasn't as bad as he thought, while having nothing but rubbish to smell, Henry was enjoying the view of the countryside, while he travelled along to the dump.**

** Next he saw how hard Sid and Whiff were working, and how they were moving the rubbish around.**

** "What do you think, Henry?" asked his Driver.**

** "Whiff, sure is a hard worker," he smiled. Henry worked happily with Whiff, until it was time for him to leave. "Good night, Whiff!" called Henry.**

** "Good night, Henry and thank you for your help!"**

** The next morning, it was Gordon's turn to help, while Henry took the Express.**

** "What a stink!" he grumbled to his Driver.**

** "I'm going to get sick from smelling this stuff!" he agreed, Whiff had overheard everything and felt a little hurt.**

** All day long, Gordon was asked to collect the rubbish from the stations, but instead of enjoying the countryside view, all he was focused on was the smell of the rubbish behind him.**

** "Useless Rubbish!" he grumbled, as he puffed to the dump.**

** Along the way, Gordon found that the tracks were a little bumpy, he bounced up and down, some of the rubbish flew out of his trucks and landed on him.**

** "Yuck!" he groaned.**

** By the time they reached the dump, Gordon was covered in rubbish and the inside of his cab was a big mess, of course who should be seeing but James and the Fat Controller.**

** "Well Gordon," he said, "when I said for you to help Whiff, I didn't mean anything like this."**

** James was laughing so hard, that tears were coming out of his eyes, Whiff puffed over with another load of trucks.**

** "Thanks for all your help, Gordon!" he smiled, and puffed away with the loaded rubbish wagons. For the first time that day, Gordon wasn't thinking about the horrible smell, he was thinking of how happy he made Whiff for helping...Gordon couldn't help but smile.**

** "Now, James...it's your turn to take over until I say so," said the Fat Controller.**

** "Oh, joy!" snapped James, he looked over to Gordon, who gave him a wink like this one. Somehow, Gordon's run in with the rubbish wasn't going to be the main topic of discussion that night in the sheds.**

**Useful No Matter What!**

** "What's the point of having that silly tank engine, around here?" grumbled James to the other engines, "he smells so bad that the Fat Controller won't let him pull coaches."**

** "Maybe so, but I know that Whiff is a hard worker, and has always got a cheerful attitude," said Gordon.**

** "You're right, Gordon, I saw the same thing when I was working with him," said Henry.**

** "Besides he does the jobs that you don't want James," added Emily.**

** "And what would that be?" asked James.**

** "Collecting the rubbish from the stations." Everyone laughed except for James, who's face went as red as his paint work.**

** The next morning, James was sent once again to help Whiff and Sid. "Just finish up here today and I'll never have to come back."**

** Or so he thought, Sid wasn't working propely, as a result he couldn't lift a lot of the rubbish.**

** "What a bore!" snapped James.**

** "Be patient," warned his driver, "it was because of your rushing, that you were told to work here."**

** James groaned as he remembered but, he still thought that Sid had dumped the rubbish on him on purpose. A shunter came into the yards with urgent news.**

** "Whiff's come off the tracks!" he said, "take James to help him back onto the tracks."**

** "Right away," said the Driver. Along the way, James kept thinking about what the other engines would say if they saw him helping Whiff.**

** "Forget it!" he snapped and grounded himself to a hault.**

** "Come on, James!" groaned the Driver, and tried to start him up again but, James was too stubborn to go. "You'll get into trouble with the Fat Controller if we don't help!"**

** "I don't care, who would want to help a smelly engine like Whiff anyways?"**

** The Driver and the Fireman tried again and again to get James to move but, he wouldn't. **

** "Emily, Gordon and Henry have accepted Whiff as a good little engine, why can't you?"**

** James pretended to ignore them, but while doing it, he was thinking of the way Emily acted when she met Whiff, then the way they teased him, then hearing Gordon and Henry talking kindly about the little engine the night before...and his horrible words to follow...**

_** "What's the point of having that silly tank engine, around here? He smells so bad that the Fat Controller won't let him pull coaches."**_

_** "Maybe so, but I know that Whiff is a hard worker, and has always got a cheerful attitude," said Gordon.**_

_** "You're right, Gordon, I saw the same thing when I was working with him," said Henry.**_

_** "Besides he does the jobs that you don't want James," added Emily.**_

_** "And what would that be?" asked James.**_

_** "Collecting the rubbish from the stations."**_

** At last, James the Red Engine, swallowed his pride, and agreed to go help. They soon arrived at the spot where Whiff had come off the tracks.**

** "Are you here, to help me James?" he asked.**

** "Yes, I'm here to help you," he sighed, first James was to pull the rubbish wagons back onto the rails, then pull Whiff back onto the tracks.**

** At last, James had gotten Whiff back on the rails, and agreed to push him back to the dump. As they puffed along, Whiff started talking to James. Much to the crew's surprise, James was talking back to him but, in a kind way.**

** Soon the two pulled back into the dump, where the Fat Controller was waiting.**

** "Well done, James," he said, "I knew it was only a matter of time, before you saw the errors of your ways."**

** "Well, one thing's for sure sir, I have learned something."**

** "And what would that be?"**

** "Never judge an engine by the way it smells, Whiff i'm really sorry for teasing you all this time."**

** "That's okay, James I'm just glad you came to help me when you did."**

** James smiled, at last he made a new friend in Whiff. James is back in the yards now, doing his mixed traffic duties but, since that day he's never again teased Whiff. All the engines agree to this day that Whiff like any other engine, is really useful no matter what they look like or what they smell like.**

**The End!**


	4. Excellent Engines

**Book No. 4**

**Excellent Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

**The engines of Sodor are entering into the busy autumn season, this however doesn't stop the engines or trucks from causing trouble. I spoke with Emily first, who had a crazy story, afterwords she asked me if I could name this book "Excellent Engines." Well, Emily I think that can arranged. So here it is!**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Excellent Emily**

**-Rosie and Thomas**

**-Hector the Horrid!**

**-James Works It Out**

**Excellent Emily**

** Autumn can be tough on the Fat Controller's Railway, trees can fall onto the tracks, trains are delayed, and engines break down more than once. Emily the tender engine, had no troubles, as she made her way to Brendom Docks.**

** "Well done, Emily," said the Fat Controller, "you're the only engine to arrive on time, you truely are Excellent Emily."**

** Emily felt proud of this, "Excellent Emily, I like the sound of that."**

** The Fat Controller had an important job for Emily, "the airport manager has called saying that the runway is covered with rubbish, Whiff is going with the wagons but, they'll need Trevor, you must collect him."**

** "Oh yes, sir, Excellent Emily, can do that easily," she smiled.**

** Edward pulled up next to Emily, "the tracks through the forest are blocked," he said, "it'll be easier if you take the valley route instead."**

** "I'm not going on that track!" snapped Emily, "I'm 'Excellent Emily' I'm the best engine here!"**

** "We better get going then, Emily," called her Driver. **

** So instead of taking Edward's advice, Emily puffed her way through the forest. Along the way she ran into a large mud puddle.**

** "Nothing can stop me! Nothing can stop me! I'm Excellent Emily!" **

** At last, she was out of the mud puddle but, by now she was getting late, BoCo was seen further up the line, with a load of trucks. Emily's Driver warned him about the mud.**

** "You might want to wait until the breakdown gang arrives to clear the tracks, there's a tree blocking the line."**

** "I'm Excellent Emily, I could easily remove a fallen tree!" Her crew agreed with her, and with a blast of the whistle, Emily stormed off to find the tree. **

** When they found it, Emily buffered up to it, and started to push, but it didn't move away!**

** "Maybe we should wait," grumbled the Driver.**

** "No...need...to!" groaned Emily, finally pushing the tree away. She had to stop at a signal, Duck was waiting on the other line, Emily's Driver warned them that Boco's further down the line, trapped by the mud.**

** "Trevor's waiting for you," said Duck.**

** "Don't worry, I'll be there soon," smiled Emily.**

** "Some of the tracks ahead, are covered in mud, if you get stuck in there then it's going to take you even longer!"**

** "I'm 'Excellent Emily!' A little mud can't stop me!" This time, Emily's crew started to worry and so did Duck. Emily puffed until...she splashed into a large mud puddle.**

** "I'll easily puff out of this," she said but, before she could do anything, the tracks underneath gave way and she sank in. "Bother!"**

** Emily's Driver and Fireman had walk through the mud, then head off to the farm, where Edward and Trevor were waiting.**

** "Where's your engine?" asked Edward's Driver.**

** "Emily's stuck in the mud, we need help to get her out!"**

** Wasting no time, Edward hurried off. He found Emily, wheel deep in the mud.**

** "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Edward," she started to cry, "can you help me out of the mud?"**

** "Of course, Emily," smiled Edward, soon the two engines were coupled up, Edward pulled with all his might and at last Emily was free of the mud.**

** "Thank you so much Edward!" smiled Emily. She and Edward puffed their way back to the farm where Trevor was waiting, this time Emily knew what to do, "Edward, which tracks would you take to the Sodor Airport?"**

** "The tracks on Gordon's hill are still being cleared, I would take the branch line route."**

** "Thank you," smiled Emily, as she and Trevor raced off to the airport. Up ahead another tree was blocking the tracks, Emily decided that they should wait for the breakdown gang.**

** After the tracks were cleared Emily and her crew came up to a signalbox, the track to the right was the quickest way to the airport.**

** "That's track's all covered in Mud!" called the signalman.**

** "What's a little mud for our Emily?" said the Driver.**

** Emily thought about it, then remembered getting stuck, "we'll go the longer way!"**

** Finally Emily and Trevor arrived, Whiff was waiting for all the rubbish. Trevor was soon steamed up and removed all the rubbish off the runway, just in time.**

** "Well done, Excellent Emily, you made it on time," smiled the Fat Controller.**

** "Oh, that's because everyone helped me, sir," smiled Emily, "All of your engines are Excellent Engines!"**

**Rosie and Thomas**

** With the autum weather getting worse with each day that passes, most passenger trains were cancelled to allow goods to go through.**

** Work on Thomas' Branch line was slow so he asked if he take supplies to high Farm.**

** "Of course you can," smiled the Stationmaster. So that's what he did, every morning, Thomas went to the yards to pick supplies and set off to High Farm.**

** "Good morning," he called to Alice and her dog.**

** "We have more supplies for the farm," said the Driver.**

** "Thank you," smiled Alice, "I have some important news to tell you, tomorrow is my birthday!"**

** "How nice," said Thomas, then he had an idea. On the way back to the yards, he explained the plan to his driver, "why don't we take up some presents for Alice, as well as the supplies tomorrow?"**

** "I think that's a great idea," said the Driver.**

** The next morning, Thomas was once coupled up to more trucks, including one with presents from everyone who works from the railroad, his Driver and Fireman had just gone inside to check on the weather reports, when a new tank engine pulled up on the other platform.**

** "Who are you?" asked Thomas.**

** "I'm Rosie, and you're Thomas, right?"**

** "That's me..." he said.**

** "Oh my god, I love you Thomas, I've heard a lot about you! I think you're amazing and where are you going?"**

** Thomas' eyes were spinning round and round from listening to Rosie.**

** "I'm going up to High Farm," he said at last, "these supplies are needed for Alice and her Family."**

** The crew returned with sour looks on their faces, "reports are coming in about a voilent thunderstorm, we may be stuck here till tomorrow."**

** "But, what about Alice's birthday gifts?"**

** "Can't be helped," sighed the Driver.**

** "No, we can make it, high winds and heavy rains won't stop me! It didn't stop Percy all those years ago and it won't for me!"**

** "Oh I love it when you act tough! Can I go with you? I could be your back engine," smiled Rosie.**

** "No," snapped Thomas, "you just annoy me along the way, like you're doing now!"**

** Thomas didn't mean to be rude, he was just upset about the change of plans, still with his fire burning nicely, Thomas puffed away from Maron station and out onto the branch line.**

** Lightning flashed and thunder crashed above Thomas, followed by the heavy rains, but Thomas was thinking about that...he could hear Rosie following behind him.**

** "Surely her crew knows better than this," thought Thomas to himself.**

** "Faster! Faster!" cried Rosie.**

** "More coal," smiled the Driver to the Fireman, they wanted to help Thomas too, they were also perky just like their engine.**

** Thomas puffed along, it was becoming a difficult journey, but no matter how far he went, Rosie was right behind him, blowing her whistle loudly.**

** "Bother!" snapped Thomas.**

** "Maybe we should let them help," said the Driver.**

** "No, I can handle it!" snapped Thomas again. They were doing fine, until they were stopped by a mud slide, it spilled everywhere, hitting Thomas and knocking him off the tracks.**

** "Oh no," he groaned, "I'm stuck!" And he was, with his wheels off the tracks and mud surronding him, Thomas wasn't going anywhere! Rosie pulled up next to him.**

** "Would you like some help?" asked the Driver.**

** "Yes," groaned Thomas' Driver, "can you take these supplies then call for help?"**

** "We be glad too!" **

** Rosie's crew reserved her onto Thomas' line then coupled on to take the trucks away. "Bother!" snapped Thomas, he was sure Rosie would never let him hear the end of it.**

** After a few hours, Rosie came back, with the breakdown train.**

** "Sorry it took me so long," said Rosie, "but someone wanted me to take them along for a ride."**

** Thomas looked and saw Alice on board, "Thank you for the gifts and supplies Thomas, I appericate it!"**

** "You're welcome," he smiled then he turned his attention to Rosie, "I'm sorry for not accepting your help in the first place, you are a useful engine, when you're not talking all the time."**

** "I'm trying to work on that," said Rosie, "but thank you anyways."**

** "Well you're welcome, now if you don't mind, getting me out of the mud?"**

** In no time, Rosie had Thomas back on track, then she pushed him back to the sheds. All the engines were surprised to see a new tank engine, especially one that talks too much, Daisy can't believe her eyes or her ears...and sad to say, neither can Thomas.**

**Hector the Horrid!**

** The Fat Controller came to the sheds, to speak to Thomas.**

** "I need you to work at the coaling plant today, there's a special reguired for both Edward and James."**

** "But what about my passengers?" asked Thomas.**

** "Not to worry Percy, Daisy and Toby can handle the job alone," said the Fat Controller. **

** When Thomas arrived at the coaling plant, he saw something that made his wheels wobble, sitting in between a long line of troublesome coal trucks was a huge coal truck.**

** "He's Big! He's Scary! He's Hector the Horrid!" giggled the trucks.**

** "He's not that scary," said Thomas' Driver. **

** Thomas puffed forward to the big truck, "Hello Hector," he said, the big truck looked down at Thomas, "I've been sent here to shunt you and your friends for a special later and..."**

** "Keep Away!" snapped the truck.**

** Hearing his booming voice, made Thomas shake. "Never Mind, Thomas," said his Driver, "we'll shunt the other trucks instead."**

** "Good idea," steamed Thomas, he didn't want to work with Hector at all. All day long, while Thomas was shunting the coal trucks under the hopper, he could feel Hector watching him from a distance.**

** Before long, Thomas had Edward's train ready but, James' were a few trucks short.**

** "You'll need to shunt Hector," said the plant manager, "Rosie is coming to help you with this job."**

** Thomas didn't like working with Rosie, but he knew there was nothing he could do but, wait and stare at Hector.**

** "Hector," called Thomas, "Rosie and I are going to be shunting you soon, so..."**

** "Shut up!" snapped the truck.**

** "What a rude truck," thought Thomas. Rosie pulled up next to Thomas, happy to see him again.**

** "Wow!" she exclaimed, "do we have to shunt this big truck?"**

** "Yes, we do," sighed Thomas, "okay now I'll go to the back, you pull from the front..." Thomas was sadly cut off by Hector again.**

** "Keep Away!" he snarled.**

** "No way, we're working with that truck," said Rosie's Driver, he backed the scared engine away.**

** "Alright that's enough!" snapped Thomas angerily, "you've been bulling us every since we came here, all we're trying to do is get a special ready! Yet, we're having trouble because you don't want to be shunted! Besides, nobody scares my friends and gets away with it!"**

** Thomas puffed forward, very fast, bumping Hector, this only made him crosser.**

** "KEEP AWAY!"**

** "No!" said Thomas determined, "you're bulling, ends here and now, if Oliver can show S. a lesson, then so can I!"**

** Thomas charged at Hector again and again.**

** "Stop!" cried the workers, "you'll cause an accident!"**

** Too little too late, Thomas biffed Hector a little too hard, sending him flying off the tracks and landing on his side.**

** When Thomas looked down at Hector, he saw a sad look on his face.**

** "Had enough?" asked Thomas.**

** "Yes, yes!" said Hector, "Don't bump me again! I don't want to be shunted!"**

** All the trucks heard and started laughing at what Hector, "silly stupid Hector, scared of being shunted!"**

** "Be quiet!" snapped Thomas, "why don't you want to be shunted?"**

** "Because I've never been shunted before and I don't know what it's like!" Thomas felt sorry for Hector and offered to help him once he was back on the tracks. Thomas soon showed Hector, the hopper, then he puffed underneath.**

** "Thomas!" cried Hector.**

** When the dust cleared, Hector saw Thomas was okay, "it's not scary," he smiled, "it's fun and it kinda tickles. Do you want to try now?"**

** "Sure!" smiled Hector, so the little blue engine shunted the big truck underneath the hopper, Hector laughed and laughed while the coal was loaded. "You were right, Thomas!" he smiled.**

** Hector was soon coupled onto the back onto the end of James' train, just in time too.**

** "What a truck!" gasped James, "did you have trouble shunting him?"**

** "Nope," smiled Thomas, "he's quite nice." James and Edward were soon coupled up and ready to go, Thomas yelled out "Good Luck" to Hector, the big truck winked at him, thanking Thomas for all his help.**

**James Works It Out**

** The snow soon came to the Island of Sodor, it was light but there was fear that more was on the way soon. One morning, James and BoCo were asked to collect some coal trucks and take them to Great Waterton.**

** "Why do I have to shunt my own trucks?" grumbled James, "it's not a suitable job for a tender engine like me!"**

** BoCo chuckled, "Same old James."**

** James soon had his train all set, his Driver suggested that they take Hector too, to carry extra coal.**

** They were soon out on the main lines, heading for Great Waterton, James had to push his train all the way there. He soon stopped at a signal, Harold flew in.**

** "The weather's getting worse!" he called down, "you might want to go down a different track!"**

** "Why don't we..." began Hector but, James cut him off.**

** "We're going on, straight ahead through the valleys!"**

** The snow came down even faster, it was turning into a difficult journey all the same, poor James was struggling all the way.**

** "Do you want some help?" called Edward, who was clearing the main lines.**

** "No thanks!" called James back, "I've got it under control!" **

** Of course, James didn't, by the time he reached the valley he was feeling tired. He didn't know that the points ahead were set to the forest. The signalman tried to change them back but, they wouldn't work, they were frozen solid.**

** They soon reached Gordon's Hill, James was struggling so much that his face was turning red like his paint work.**

** As they reached the top, Hector could see that a snow block up ahead.**

** "Go! Go! Don't slow down!" he called.**

** "I don't think so, slow down!" **

** James' Driver applied the brakes, preparing to slow the train down, this was a big mistake. The brake van crashed into the snow block, James was now stuck!**

** "What happened?" asked James in surprise, "I thought we were doing well!"**

** "You weren't!" cried Hector, "you didn't listen to my warning about the snow block and now we're stuck!"**

** "Why should I listen to you? After all, you're just a truck!"**

** Hector went silent, James did the same thing. Meanwhile BoCo had arrived at Great Waterton, Stanley was waiting for his train, and James'.**

** "Where is James?" asked Stanley.**

** "I don't know," said BoCo.**

** "Knowing that silly red engine, he's gotten himself into trouble again," said BoCo's Driver.**

** He was right, James tried pushing again and again but, still nothing was working, all of James' pushing only made things worse.**

** "James is silly! James is Slow! James has got us stuck in the snow!" giggled the trucks.**

** "Quiet!" snapped James, although now he did feel stupid, he was stuck with no way out, so he did something he thought he would never have done, ask a truck for help.**

** "Hector, I'm sorry for being so rude, can you please help me out here?"**

** Hector was glad to help, "I'm a very heavy truck, we must go back up the hill, then biff this train right through the snow!"**

** James' Driver soon uncoupled Hector from the other tracks, then brought both James and Hector back up to the top of the hill.**

** "Okay, James Go!" cried Hector.**

** Hector and James charged until at last they got the train through. "Thank you Hector!" smiled James. At last the entire train was on it's way to Great Waterton.**

** They were arrived just in the nick of time!**

** "What took you so long?" asked BoCo.**

** "Why were getting worried," added Stanley.**

** "I had a small run in with some heavy packed snow," said James, "But Hector helped me out!" BoCo and Stanley were surprised. "It just goes to show you that you can always relay on a good truck!"**

** Hector was pleased to hear this, James never thought that he would see the day, he became friends with a truck but, here they were, Hector and James, good friends for life.**

**The End!**


	5. Molly the Shy Engine

**Book No. 5**

**Molly the Shy Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

**The Fat Controller has a brand new engine in his fleet. This one is bright yellow with big driving wheels, however this engine is a little shy and sinsitive. She had to prove to everyone how useful she is is, especailly to Gordon and Emily, but I mustn't real all. I hope you'll enjoy the stories about this new engine.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Special or Not**

**-Trucks for Scrap**

**-Gordon Takes a Tumble**

**-Molly's Chance**

**Special or Not**

** One spring morning, Stanley was asked to work at the flour mill, alongside with a new engine who had arrived the day before. When he arrived, the new engine was already shunting some of the trucks.**

** "Hello there," said Stanley, "I'm Stanley, who are you?"**

** "I'm Molly," said the new engine, but very quietly.**

** "What's the matter?" **

** "Molly's a little shy," answered her Driver, then he told Stanley about meeting Emily earlier that day.**

** "She laughed at me, after I told her that I have to take empty coal trucks to the coaling plant later tonight," sighed Molly, "I want to be useful and pull loaded trucks."**

** "Oh I'm sure you will soon," smiled Stanley, "till then, I have an idea that could help."**

** Stanley asked the workmen nearby to cover Molly's trucks with tarbs, "now with your trucks covered up, nobody but us will know they are empty. We can make everyone believe that you're pulling a special."**

** "Then I will feel important," said Molly happily, "thank you Stanley." **

** Stanley felt proud. Later that day, he had to stop at Maithwaite, with a load of trucks, Emily was there collecting some passengers.**

** "Can you believe that the new engine is taking empty trucks to the coaling plant?" she snickered, "what a loser!"**

** "Says the engine who got stuck in the mud," said Stanley cheekily, as he pulled away light engine.**

** By the late afternoon, all the engines had heard about Molly's special, they were all proud of her, except for Gordon.**

** "I refuse to believe that this train is going to be more important than my express," he said.**

** "Molly's special is far more important than your express," snapped Stanley, "just wait till tonight!"**

** Later on, Stanley was stopped at Peel station to allow Whiff to pass by with the rubbish train, whist he waited, Stanley watched the stationmaster lighting the lanterns, this gave him another idea, which he told his driver about.**

** "What a celver engine, you are," said his Driver, who then turned to the stationmaster, "do you have any spare lanterns?"**

** "Of course," he said, "you can have them."**

** Stanley's Driver loaded the first box into the first truck, then once the line was clear they puffed away for some more lanterns.**

** When they reached the flour mill, Stanley's crew, and Molly's crew quickly decorated the trucks with the lanterns.**

** "What a beautiful train," gasped Stanley.**

** The yard manager asked Stanley to go with Molly as she wasn't familair with the line yet.**

** As they puffed along, Molly was surprised to see lots of engines whistling to her. At last the two engines arrived at Abbey station where Gordon was picking up passengers. Percy and Emily were there too, with goods trains.**

** "Wow!" gasped Percy, "she looks...she looks..."**

** "Magificent!" smiled Emily, even Gordon was lost for words and for the first time since she arrived on Sodor, Molly truely felt special but, not for long! A strong gust of wind, blew under the tarbs sending them flying, some landed on the engines while others disappeared out of sight.**

** "Those trucks are empty!" said Gordon.**

** "What kind of game are you playing at?" snapped Emily.**

** Molly felt foolish, she asked her Driver to take her away, without Stanley. A little while later, the stationmaster came out to speak with Stanley's Driver.**

** "The signalman at Cronk, called saying Molly's run out of coal, can you help her?"**

** "Of course," said the Driver, Stanley knew that he had to put things right with Molly, so he wasted no time in finding her.**

** "Silly little engines," muttered Gordon.**

** Stanley found Molly beside the signalbox, he spoke first, "I'm sorry for making you look foolish," he said, "I should have known something like that would have happened."**

** "That's okay," said Molly, "but now what can I do? I'm out of coal."**

** "Take mine," said Stanley, "They're waiting for you not me."**

** Stanley was shunted out of the way, then his crew gave Molly the coal she needed. Waiting at the coaling plant, were James, BoCo and Edward, they needed the trucks for their trains.**

** Molly spent most of the night, puffing back and fourth, collecting empty trucks for the engines. Finally she had one train left, she picked up the trucks, after she got Stanley.**

** On the way to the coaling plant, Molly was surprised to see Gordon waiting for them.**

** "Out of the way!" said Molly happily, "empty trucks coming through."**

** "I told you Molly's train was more important than your express," smiled Stanley, as they set off. Gordon's face went as red as the signal!**

**Trucks for Scrap**

**Based on the Annual Story by: Christopher Awdry**

** If there is one train on the entire Island of Sodor, that all the engines never want to take, it would be the scrap train. The scrap iron is collected at the works then it is delivered to the smelters (the same one that Trevor was stuck in before Edward found him) where the metal is melted down.**

** None of the engines enjoy this job, for the trucks are old, rude and noisy. This is not unusal of course, but these trucks are worse then others, they make the ballast trucks look like puzzy cats. The engines have often nicknamed the train...'The Scrap.'**

** One morning, Molly the new engine was passing the works, she was asked to work at the coaling plant. She stopped outside of Wellsworth, while her Driver went to ask for directions.**

** "Where are you off too?" asked a voice, it was BoCo, the diesel who works on Edward's Branch.**

** "I'm going to be working at the coaling plant," said Molly quietly, "I'm Molly by the way."**

** "Nice to meet you, I'm BoCo."**

** Just then Douglas popped up, with news from the Fat Controller.**

** "Yon Fat Controller is askin' you yon BoCo to work with te scrap."**

** "Not that train!" grumbled BoCo.**

** "Is a bad train?" asked Molly, being a new engine and all, Molly hasn't been told of 'The Scrap!' Douglas explained everything.**

** "Doesn't matter," grunted BoCo, "if they cause any trouble, I'll have to take action!"**

** "Aye," agreed Douglas, "show yon trucks, who's booss, just not like yon Oliver did."**

** Molly's Driver returned and took her to the coaling plant at once.**

** The trucks objected BoCo, because he was a diesel. "What's this strange thing?" they asked, "a green catapiller?"**

** Then they accused BoCo of bumping them, it is what they deserved but BoCo had been gentle with them. This went on, and so did more of their silly tricks.**

** At last, BoCo had had enough!"**

** "Right!" he grunted, "anymore nonsence out of you, and I'll leave you to be broken up with the other scrap iron, if you don't start behaving!"**

** The trucks were silent for the first time, that morning but, not for long. One of the oldest trucks began to complain that it wasn't feeling well and was grumbling terriblely.**

** BoCo tried to ignore him but, it grumbled so much that he had to do something.**

** He marshalled the old truck on the front end of his train, just as Molly puffed up with her load of trucks for the big station.**

** "Come on you!" grunted BoCo, "MOVE!"**

** "What is BoCo doing?" Molly asked Duck, who was collecting passengers.**

** "BoCo's doing an Oliver over there," smiled Duck, "with the same results as before."**

** "I don't understand," said Molly.**

** "Just watch," puffed Duck.**

** BoCo moved forward, the oldest truck groaned loudly as it was pulled in between BoCo and the other trucks, "Ouch!" it groaned. **

** While being pulled, there came some loud creaking noises, at last the floor gave way, dumping it's load onto the rails.**

** "Oooooowwwwwww!" groaned the old truck and finally it collapsed!**

** "That's an Oliver," said Duck, Molly shivered at the sight, and so did the trucks. BoCo did have to leave a truck to be broken up at the smelters. The other trucks didn't want to meet the same fate so they agreed to behave. It was one of the easiest runs, BoCo ever had with...'The Scrap.'**

**Gordon Takes a Tumble**

** Brendom Docks is one of the busiest dockyards on the Island of Sodor, trains of goods are loaded up there, and arrive with cargo for the ships. Passengers arrive on board ships, and climb on board trains for their destinations. **

** Gordon who usually pulls the Express, starts his return journey to the big station from the docks. On this warm spring morning, Molly was working at the docks, shunting the trucks.**

** "Watch out!" grumbled Gordon, "You'll get my paint all dirty!"**

** "Pulling trucks isn't a dirty job," said Molly quietly.**

** "Then again, you wouldn't know!" chuckled James, who had arrived with his load of trucks. **

** "Of course not!" said Gordon indignelty, "express engines don't pull trucks! It wouldn't be disgraceful!" Molly groaned, James just snickered.**

** "Said the engine, who once got stuck in a ditch!" he laughed.**

** "Pah!" snorted Gordon, and puffed away.**

** That night, fog came down and covered the entire Island, it was worse at the dockside, Molly tried her best but eventually the sidings in the dock yards were over crowded.**

** When the Fat Controller heard about the incident, he asked for his strongest engines to go to the docks. "Emily, James and Henry, I need you to go to the docks to help out with the mess."**

** "Yes, sir!" they all said.**

** Then the Fat Controller turned to the big blue engine, "you too Gordon! I need a big engine to move the trucks out of the way!"**

** "Trucks? Trucks!" grumbled Gordon, he couldn't believe what he had heard.**

** Gordon wasn't happy to be pulling the trucks, he waited impatiently while they were shunted into place.**

** "Hurry Up! Hurry Up!" Gordon grumbled to Molly.**

** "What's the rush Gordon?" asked Emily.**

** "If I must pull trucks, then I'll show Molly how an express engine pulls trucks!"**

** "I'd be careful if I were you, Gordon," said Molly, "the route is a little bumpy to the main yards."**

** "You don't want to get too big for your buffers!" snickered James. Gordon said nothing as he raced out of the docks. **

** The fog was thick and was hard to see through, but that didn't stop Gordon or his crew.**

** "Keep it moving, Gordon!" called his Driver.**

** Gordon grumbled but did mutter out, "now this is how an express engine pulls trucks."**

** It was taking most of the night to clear away the mess at the docks, the tender engines were feeling tired but they knew that if they stopped, then the dock yards would up in a giant mess again.**

** "Here you go Gordon!" called Molly with another train.**

** "Oh no, not more trucks! Three hours already! An important engine like me, needs his beauty sleep!" Gordon puffed out of the docks with his next train.**

** Unfortantly, trouble was up ahead, the signalman had fallen asleep at his post, and by accident switched the points from the main line to the branch line.**

** Gordon rattled through, ten minutes later, waking the signalman up!**

** "Oh no!" he groaned, "Express engines aren't suppose to go down that line!" By now, it was too late to change Gordon over to the main line, the train was gone far away into the distance.**

** The old branch line was weak and rusty, there were warning signs along the line but thanks to the fog, Gordon couldn't see them.**

** "Maybe we should slow down," said the Driver to the fireman.**

** "Maybe we should," agreed the fireman, "this fog is so thick, you could cut it with a knife."**

** The branchline couldn't take Gordon's weight and the rails buckelled! Then at last, they gave way!**

** "Oh help!" Gordon cried, as he and his train slid off the tracks and into the field. Gordon slid to a stop close by to a scarecrow. The Driver and fireman had jumped off before the crash, they were alright. The Fat Controller came to see him the next day.**

** "You're not to blame for the accident, sadly you'll be out of action for a while. I guess Molly and Emily will have to take over for you for a while."**

** Gordon groaned but couldn't say anything no thanks to the mud.**

**Molly's Chance**

** The Fat Controller told both Emily and Molly to take turns into pulling the Express, while Gordon was at the works. Sadly Molly was a little nervous.**

** "I've never pulled express trains before," she wispered to Emily, "I've never even pulled passengers before either."**

** "It's easy," boasted Emily, "it's an easy job to deal with."**

** "Not the express," said Henry, "if I remember this right, the express is a heavy train, even for an engine who had an overhaul."**

** "Well, for an engine like myself with big wheels, I could pull the express easily," chuckled Emily.**

** "Big wheels don't make a big engine," sniffed James, "you need to have the strength to pull the train."**

** "I sure hope I've got it," said Molly quietly.**

** "Well," sniffed Emily, "you'll have to wait till tomorrow night to find out, I'll take the morning train myself!"**

** The other engines groaned while Emily went on boasting.**

** The following morning, Emily rolled into the big station with the morning express, there were more passengers then usual, this meant Emily was going to need an extra coach.**

** "Maybe we should get Molly to help us with the express," said the Driver to the fireman.**

** "I think that would be a good idea."**

** "No!" snapped Emily, "this is my turn today! I want Molly to see me as the grandest engine around!"**

** The Driver and Fireman gave in, they couldn't get Emily to change her mind no matter what. So once they had the extra coach added and they heard the guard's whistle, the express was on it's way!**

** "Pulling the express is a special job for an excellent engine like me! For I'm still 'Excellent Emily'!"**

** The crew groaned as they listened to their engine, only if they had been listening to Emily's steam pressure, some bits of steam was escaping from her safety valve.**

** Emily roared through Henry's tunnel with no trouble, but as they exited the tunnel, it happened...Emily's safety valve went off! The crew stopped their engine outside of the tunnel, steam popped out everywhere. They popped out bolts off Emily's boiler, it was clear, Emily was having...a boiler failure.**

** "What's happening?" groaned Emily in pain.**

** "Your boiler's failed!" groaned the driver, trying to stop the steam but, it didn't stop until after ten minutes. **

** The Driver ran up the line, to the signalbox and called the yards for an extra engine to help. Soon Emily heard the sounds of an engine coming, it was Molly.**

** "You'll never be able to pull the train alone!"**

** "I'll give it my best shot!" said Molly, "I'll show you how useful I can be!"**

** Emily gasped, she remembered the horrible words she had said to Molly the first time, they met. She agreed to let Molly try to pull the express.**

** Emily was removed from the train, and Molly backed on to the train and steamed slowly away.**

** "Go Molly Go!" called her Driver. **

** "You can do it! You can do it!" cried the passengers.**

** Molly puffed on down the line, gaining speed as she raced along. The express was indeed heavy but, Molly was determined to prove herself useful.**

** At last, they reached victor's town at the end of the line, the passengers came out of the coaches quickly to thank Molly and her crew.**

** Once he was mended, Gordon was sent back to work with the express but, he was unhappy with himself, Emily and Molly were there with their goods train ready for the big station.**

** "Looks I showed you of how useful I was, huh?" asked Molly.**

** "Yes you did," smiled Emily.**

** "Thank you for all your help Molly, you are a useful engine," added Gordon, "we certainly are glad you were brought to the Island of Sodor."**

** "Thank you, Gordon and Emily," smiled Molly brightly.**

** To this day, Molly is a goods engine, who's journey goes from the big station to victor's town at the end of the line. She can often be seen pulling the express or other passenger trains whenever there isn't another engine around to do the job. **

** Nobody dares to tease her now, for they now know that she is a useful tender engine and secretly between you and me, they often called her 'Molly the All Star Engine!', and so the name has stuck with her ever since.**

**The End!**


	6. The More Adventures of Thomas & Percy

**Book No. 6**

**The More Adventures of Thomas & Percy**

**Dear Friends,**

**Trouble had once again arrived on Sodor. Thomas and Percy got themselves into a huge fight and before you know it, they stopped being friends. Both engines missed each other alot, but thanks to another mudslide, everything has gone back to normal, at least I hope it does.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-The Friendship Breakup**

**-Thomas Gets It Wrong**

**-Percy and the Magic Carpets**

**-Percy Gets It Right**

**Author's Note:**

**I know the title doesn't make a lot of scene, but it was the only thing I could come up with for this book.**

**The Friendship Breakup**

** It was warm summer's morning on the Island of Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine was puffing along happily with his two faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He was having the time of his life. **

** He soon reached Ffraquhar yards, where Percy was busy shunting trucks.**

** "Hello Thomas," he called, "keeping coal off your paint I see!"**

** Thomas and Percy nowadays joke around about the coal incidents, they had a few years back, but hoped that they wouldn't have to go through with another aurgment again.**

** "Oh I am," joked Thomas, "wish I could the same about you!"**

** Percy looked and saw his paint all dirty, "that's what I get for being a hard worker, Thomas!"**

** Both engines laughed about that, until Thomas' Driver told them that Thomas was needed elsewhere. "I'll see you later, Percy!" he smiled, "keep out of the coal!" **

** "Will do!" smiled Percy.**

** No sooner had Thomas left, then Rosie the new Tomboy tank engine arrived.**

** "The Fat Controller told me to come here and help in any way I can!" she said quickly, "it's an honor to be working in the most famous railway yards in the world. I love to shunt."**

** Percy's eyes were spinning round and round listening to Rosie's fast talking.**

** "It's my trail run," she said at last.**

** "Well, then you've come to the right place then," smiled Percy, "this is better than the yards at the big station, at least here, you might get picked to pull a train."**

** "Really?" asked Rosie.**

** "Oh yes," smiled Percy, "of course at other times..." Percy was cut off by the yard manager.**

** "Daisy's left the milk tanker again, I need you to take it."**

** "Not again!" groaned Percy, "I'm always doing Daisy's jobs, she never does what she is told unless she is hauling passengers."**

** "I could finish the job for you," peeped Rosie.**

** "Thank you, Rosie," said Percy, "but it's best that you wait till I get back, then I'll show you what you have to do."**

** "Why can't we just do the job by ourselves," asked Rosie's Driver.**

** "Mostly because we have a system here," said Percy's Driver.**

** "And if that system was broken," said Percy, "then the yard's could end up a giant mess."**

** With that, Percy was away to collect the milk tankers, the yard manager came back out.**

** "I need you to arrange a special for Thomas to take to the yards at the big station, please," he said to Rosie and her crew.**

** "Let's give it a try," said the Driver, "it can't be that hard."**

** "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Rosie, "let's get started!"**

** Sadly Rosie messed up the yards, in just a few minutes, leaving herself stuck amongest the valley of trucks. Thomas arrived a few minutes later, and was shocked by the sight.**

** "What a mess," groaned the Driver.**

** "Now, I'll have to arrange my train and do the shunting," groaned Thomas, "where's that Percy?"**

** Percy was puffing along light engine back to the branch line, thinking that everything was okay. Sadly when he arrived, he found the yards in a mess, and seeing Thomas shunting there.**

** "Where have you been?" asked Thomas, "ran away after you messed up?"**

** "No," groaned Percy, "I was..."**

** "Sleeping on the job again!" snapped Thomas, "that's just like you Percy!"**

** "I was out doing another job!"**

** Toby and Daisy arrived, to see the aurgment between the two tank engines, they were surprised by the sight, so was Rosie.**

** "You messed up the yards on purpose, haven't you?" grumbled Thomas.**

** "I did not! I know how to shunt trucks in this yard perfectly, I bet you messed up the yards to get me mad, right?"**

** "Oh sure Percy! That was my ultimate plan! You liar!"**

** "Well if you don't like my shunting, then why don't you do it all yourself?"**

** "Maybe I will!"**

** "And maybe you could stop being my friend!"**

** Everyone gasped, even the yard manager. "It's over Thomas!" I don't want to be a friend to an engine who calls me a lair!"**

** "Fine then!" grumbled Thomas and puffed away with his special.**

** "What have we done?" groaned Rosie, she only wanted to help and now she had broken up an important friendship between Thomas and Percy.**

**Thomas Gets It Wrong**

** The days went past and still Thomas and Percy refused to speak with each other. It got so bad that Percy left to stay with the main line engines, for a while.**

** The sheds, were quiet without Percy talking, Thomas didn't say anything but secretly he was missing his friend.**

** The next morning, Toby was asked to take Annie and Clarabel along with Henritta.**

** "Why sir?" he asked the yard manager.**

** "Thomas is needed to take the eggs to different areas around Sodor, seeing how Percy's not here."**

** Thomas said nothing and puffed off, usually Percy would say that reminds him of Thomas' scrambled eggs incident but, this time there was nothing.**

** Thomas collected the trucks and puffed off to Maron station where the farmer was waiting for him.**

** "These fresh eggs are needed for all the shops all over the Island, so please take it easy."**

** "Not to worry," said Thomas' Driver, "we'll be careful."**

** Although most lorries take supplies to town themselves, the farmer relies on the trains to do this part, seeing how one nameless engine destoryed his one and only lorry.**

** Thomas puffed along on the branch line slowly, he didn't mind, it was a nice sunny day, he didn't even complain when Gordon raced past.**

** "Fastest is Best!" he chripped.**

** "Says you!" boasted Thomas, but nobody laughed, "Percy would laugh at that one, he always does."**

** Thomas pulled into Maithwaite station, James was there dropping off workmen to mend the stationhouse roof. **

** "Eggy jobs again, Thomas?" snickered James.**

** "I have to, since..."**

** "Since Percy moved in with us," cut in James, "what's the matter with you Thomas, poor Percy is sad because of you, you should be a kinder engine to him."**

** The eggs were now unloaded, the crew were ready to go. **

** "I would," sniffed Thomas, "but after what he did, I'm not in a talking mood!"**

** Thomas puffed along, unaware that he was starting to pick up speed.**

** "Slow down, Thomas!" cried the Driver, "or you'll break the eggs!"**

** Thomas wasn't listening, he was thinking about Percy, "it's all his fault anyways," he thought to himself, "he just wants me to take the blame!"**

** The eggs were bouncing about voilently inside the trucks, it got worse when Thomas bounced over the points, one box fell to the floor. Up ahead, Thomas came to a lonely signalbox, the signal was red so he had to stop.**

** "Now, you've done it!" grumbled the Driver, "you've broken the eggs!"**

** Thomas heard his Driver and came to a complete stop. "Cinders and Ashes!" he groaned.**

** "What kind of game were you playing at, Thomas?" asked the Fireman.**

** "I don't know," said Thomas sadly, "I didn't even know I was moving that fast!" The Driver checked inside the trucks, thankfully only a few eggs were broken.**

** "Now, maybe we can have our lunch!" joked the Driver, "scrambled eggs on Thomas!"**

** Thomas groaned as they pulled away, continuing their journey throughout the Island of Sodor. By the end of the day, Thomas had pulled into the big station with the last load of eggs.**

** "Want some more?" asked the Driver.**

** "No thank you," he said kindly, "I'm overstuffed! What about you Thomas?" he joked.**

** Thomas wasn't listening, he was watching Percy shunting trucks around the yards. "So James was telling the truth, Percy is staying with them."**

** Percy saw Thomas and cracked a smile but, not for long, Thomas departed with a dreadful feeling in his boiler.**

**Percy and the Magic Carpets**

** The Feud between Thomas and Percy went on for several more months, throughout the rest of the summer and into the autumn season. At this point, Percy was enjoying the changes, he got to do more jobs, than what he used to do on Thomas' Branch Line.**

** All the same, he was missing his friends, especially Thomas, although he never did admit it.**

** One autumn's day, the Fat Controller came to speak with the engines at the sheds.**

** "I need one of you to collect a special from the docks, a famous opera singer is coming soon, so this special needs to get to Maithwaite before she does."**

** "I'll do the job sir!" cried Percy.**

** "Very well, Percy," smiled the Fat Controller, "remember to be quick."**

** Once the Fat Controller was out of sight, Gordon and James started to grumble.**

** "It can't be important," snorted Gordon, "or the Fat Controller would have chosen me to collect it."**

** "Or me," added in James, "a red engine would be just the thing!"**

** Percy laughed as he and his crew raced on towards the docks. Percy liked the journey, it gave him a chance to stretch his wheels.**

** When he arrived at the docks, he was disapointed to see carpets being unloaded.**

** "What's so special about a bunch of carpets?" grumbled Percy out loud, "all they're good for, is to be walked on."**

** "Maybe they're magic carpets," said Molly, who had arrived with a goods train, "I've heard plenty of tales about the ones that can fly. Do you know any magic words?"**

** "You mean like please?" asked Percy hopefully.**

** Molly giggled and told Percy some magic words, just as the last of the carpets were loaded up onto his boogies trucks.**

** "They don't look very special to me at all," sighed Percy.**

** "All right, Percy, let's get going!" called the Driver.**

** Percy puffed along, with the boogie trucks in front of him. Along the way, he stopped at a signal to allow another goods train to pass by. Gordon was nearby, he was going to collect the important opera singer, he snorted louder than before when he saw Percy's special.**

** "Carpets?" he snorted, "it's no wonder why the Fat Controller gave the job to you."**

** Percy was trying to ignore him, but there was trouble. One of the ropes, hadn't been tied down propely, one of the carpets was pushed open and then it was lifted into the air.**

** "Look!" gasped Percy, "my carpets are magic, they can fly!"**

** "That's not magic, it's just the wind!" snorted Gordon as he steamed away. Bear rumbled past with the goods train, just as the carpet fell onto one of the flatbeds.**

** "Magic or not, that carpet is getting away!" grumbled the Driver.**

** "We better go after it, then," added the fireman.**

** Percy raced on after Bear, but with the heavy trucks in front of him, Percy found it hard to speed up, "Bear, you have my carpet!" cried Percy, "please stop!"**

** Bear however hadn't heard, and continued on down the tracks, Percy said some of the magic words he was taught, and like magic, the wind started to pick up again, lifting the carpet off Bear's truck and landing in Stanley's cab.**

** "Not again!" grumbled Percy.**

** Percy and his crew raced after Stanley, this time however Stanley heard him and came to a stop.**

** "I was wondering what that carpet was doing there," said the Driver.**

** "Sorry about that," sighed Percy. The crews tied down the carpets, then set off quickly to Maithwaite. When the Fat Controller was told of what happened, he could only laugh and told Percy, there was no such thing as Magic Carpets.**

** Percy felt foolish and thought of what Thomas would say if he had heard.**

** Even dough, they weren't speaking, when Thomas heard of what happened from Stanley, he had to laugh but, not for too long.**

**Percy Gets It Right**

** One wet rainy morning, Percy was travelling along on Thomas' Branch line, he had just picked a train full of fruits and vegatables, ready for the market. As he puffed along, Percy felt the rails slide to the side.**

** "Bust my buffers!" he gasped, "what was that?"**

** The guard put some detanators on the tracks to warn other engines while Percy's Driver inspected the tracks.**

** "The earth's being washed away," he said, "and by the looks of the mud on that hill, it could cause a mudslide."**

** "We better warn the others then," said Percy. **

** Percy and his crew raced off to warn the other engines. Toby was talking with Pip and Emma, when Percy raced in.**

** "I have some bad news!" shouted Percy, and he told Toby all about the wobbly bit of track.**

** "Thanks for the warning, Percy," said Toby, "I better let the workers know about this." **

** Percy asked Pip and Emma if they could pass on the message to Daisy, if they saw her, they agreed to doing that.**

** Thomas was at the big station, getting his next job, when Percy came racing in, he was out of breath, so he had to wait.**

** "Thomas, I need you to collect the farmer's prize bull and bring it back to the farm, Daisy will look after your passengers until you get back."**

** "Yes, sir," smiled Thomas, and puffed away just as Percy finally caught his breath. When the Fat Controller realised what he had done, he called for Thomas but, the little tank engine was gone.**

** Thomas puffed on, it was starting to rain but, it didn't bother him one bit. He soon collected the farmer's prized bull and was once again on his way. **

** The rain was coming down even harder than before, it was getting harder to see. All of the sudden, there came a loud rumble, just as Percy's driver had said, the mud on the hills were causing a mudslide. **

** Thomas' Driver tried to apply the brakes, but it was too late, Thomas crashed into the mud.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" gasped Thomas, "we're stuck! Again!"**

** Thomas tried moving backwards, it was no good. He tried to move forwards, nothing worked. The mud was so thick that Thomas' crew couldn't go get help. Thomas was not only stuck, he was helpless.**

** Back in the yards, Percy was busy shunting trucks when Rosie came into the yards looking terrible.**

** "What's the matter, Rosie?" asked Percy, "don't like shunting?"**

** "It's okay," chripped the little tomboy tank engine, "it's just that I feel responsible for breaking up your friendship with Thomas."**

** Rosie then confessed to everything she had done, she thought Percy was going to be mad with her but, he wasn't.**

** "We all make mistakes, Rosie," he said, "without mistakes, how can we learn?"**

** Rosie agreed with Percy on that one. Meanwhile, Thomas groaned loudly as the mud reached his mouth, "I wish Percy was here to help me out of this mess," he grumbled.**

** Suddenly Thomas heard the sounds of a tank engine coming his way, with a small headlamp shining threw the darkness...it was Percy!**

** "Percy!" Thomas muffled, "am I glad to see you!"**

** "And I'm glad to see you again, Thomas! I'll have you out of there in no time!"**

** Percy's crew coupled the two tank engines to each other, and using all of Percy's strength, Thomas was finally pulled out of the mud.**

** "Oh thank you, Percy," smiled Thomas, "I don't why you bothered after all that's happened."**

** "Oh well," said Percy, "why don't we just call it even and be friends again."**

** Thomas happily agreed. It was dawn, by the time the tracks were cleared, allowing Thomas and Percy to puff back home together. Everyone sure were surprised by the strange train coming into the yards but happy when they saw Thomas and Percy smiling like old friends again.**

** Even dough, they called it even, Percy never did tell Thomas that it was Rosie who messed up the yards, other then that, the two have been good firm friends all over again, for now and forever!**

** As for the bull, he got to the farm but, he needed a good long bath, "Mow!" he grumbled, and as for the tracks on the branch, new earth and ballast were put into place to prevent another mudslide from happening, hopefully.**

**The End!**


	7. The Troublesome Little Engines

**Book No. 7**

**The Troublesome Little Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

**The Little Engines of the Skarloey Railway have had a few more surprises come their way, first Duke was reunited with an old friend from the Mid Sodor. Then a new engine named Mighty Mac comes to work in the yards, then we hear about Madge and as for Duncan, well...you know the kind of trouble he gets himself into.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Not a Peep**

**-Mighty and Mac**

**-Wash Behind Your Buffers**

**-Duncan Loses a Bell**

**Not a Peep**

** One bright sunny morning at the Skarloey Railway sheds, Duke was looking up at the sky. **

** "There he goes again," grumbled Sir Handel, "you would think that he's thinking about a time and place that probably doesn't exist anymore."**

** "That's just what I was thinking of, Sir Handel..." he said, then stared back up to the sky. "I was also thinking about an engine, who used to work with us, went by the name of 'Connor'."**

** Peter Sam and Sir Handel gasped as Duke said the name.**

** "Who's Connor?" asked Ivo Hugh.**

** "He was a special engine, on our line," explained Sir Handel.**

** "He was deaf and mute, so we often found it hard to understand him," added Peter Sam.**

** "Not me," said Duke, "I could understand him. The little engine had a good heart and was always in the right place, at the right time too. He sure was a nice little engine."**

** "Why don't you tell us, about him," suggested Skarloey.**

** "Oh, please granpuff," pleaded Ivo Hugh.**

** The old engine agreed and closed eyes as he began to tell the story of a little engine named "Connor."**

** Shortly after No. 2's wheels were removed and he was turned into a pumping engine, the controller of the Mid Sodor line bought a little steam engine from the workshops Sir Handel (Falcon at the time) was made, and placed him into service on the goods line. Mostly everyone had trouble talking to him, but not Duke. Nor his Driver and Fireman.**

** "How could they understand him?" asked Ivo Hugh.**

** "They had placed special mirrors, up in the front, so they could see his face. He told them if something was wrong just by blinking or by his facial expressions."  
Now Ivo Hugh was really interested.**

** "Continuing from where I left off..."**

** Connor was brave, right down to his buffers as his crew found out one night...fog floated everywhere, the driver and the fireman were having a difficult time seeing the mirrors. **

** "It's getting harder to see, maybe we should slow down," said the driver but, Connor could see that they shouldn't. The line up ahead was a steep hill, leading down to a steep wet slide. Connor applied his emergency brakes, and his crew brought him to a hault just before the slide.**

** They came out to see what was wrong and soon they found out. "So how are we going to get back to the station in one piece?" asked the driver. At that moment, the fireman came up with an idea.**

** He got out, the cord to the whistle and placed it, inside Connor's mouth. "Now, here's what we're going to do, blow the whistle once to slow down, blow twice to speed up and three is for emergency uses only." he told him through sign language, Connor winked at him, saying he understood.**

** So off the little engine went again, they charged up the hill with a lot of speed, near the top...Connor blew his twice, telling the crew to speed up. The fireman's plan was working perfectly, they got over the first hill with no trouble but, they had many others to go over, so they were off again!**

** Then finally after an hour of steep hill climbing, they finally pulled into the station, the fog had by now disappear revealing the golden sun above. All the passengers thanked him for a wonderful ride, of course his crew had to translate it, threw sign language. All the while, Connor was smiling brighter than the sun was that very day.**

** "You not only a really useful engine," said the manager "but, you're a really special engine, I'm proud of you Connor!" His Driver didn't need to translate it, for Connor knew what the manager said, and couldn't help blow his own whistle to say thank you, Sir!**

** "And that my dear friends, is the story of Connor the Special Engine," finished Duke.**

** "It's funny you should be talking about that engine," said a voice, it was the Thin Controller, who brought in a new engine to the yards, just by looking at him, Duke knew just who it was...**

** "Connor!" he exclaimed. "How are you doing, old friend?" **

** Connor opened his mouth, and spoke to Duke, of course no words came out.**

** "What did he say?" asked Duncan.**

** "He said I'm doing just fine," replied Duke, "And it's a pleasure to be here, and that I'm a sight for sore eyes!"**

** Everyone laughed, but Duke just smiled and so did Connor, reunited with old friends, was a perfect way to end a beautiful day.**

**Mighty and Mac**

** "Connor's not the only engine, I bought," said the Thin Controller, "there's another engine coming in, tomorrow at the transfer yards, I hope you will give them the same great respect like you do with each other."**

** Peter Sam was puzzled, "those that mean we're getting two engines?"**

** "No," grumbled Duncan, "you heard him, we're only getting one engine!"**

** "Then why did the Thin Controller say 'them'?"**

** "I guess we'll find out tomorrow," said Duke, although it was what Connor had said.**

** The next morning, Skarloey was showing Connor around the yards, when they spotted Madge the sob-nosed lorry arrive with an unusual engine.**

** "Hello, there," called Skarloey, as the engine was being unloaded, "I'm Skarloey and this is Connor, what's your name?"**

** "I'm Mighty!" said one end of the engine.**

** "And I'm Mac!" cried the other end.**

** "And together we are 'Mighty Mac'!" Skarloey and Connor were surprised, they had never seen such an unusual engine before. The Thin Controller arrived to greet the engine, along with their crew.**

** "Mighty Mac, I would like you to take the vacationers into the mountains," he said, "they must get there before night fall!"**

** The Thin Controller left on his bicycle, Mighty Mac both looked down to their buffers.**

** "What's wrong?" asked Skarloey.**

** "We've always worked in the shunting yards," moaned Mighty.**

** "We've never pulled passengers before," added Mac.**

** Connor did his usual expressions, showing Skarloey, who understand, "you're right Connor, pulling passengers is an easy job, just remember to be gentle," he called to Mighty Mac, "you two will do just fine!"**

** Mighty Mac puffed on over towards the coaches and slowly pulled away. Both Mighty and Mac began to feel a little better about this job, as they puffed along.**

** "Skarloey and Connor were right," called Mighty to Mac, "this is an easy job."**

** Soon they arrived at a fork in the tracks, the Driver and Fireman didn't know where to go, so they walked off to speak with the guard, Mighty and Mac were beginning to lose patience.**

** "I say we go right," said Mighty.**

** "Well I say we go left!" grumbled Mac.**

** "That's enough you two!" said their Driver, "Mighty is right, we should go right."**

** Mighty was proud, Mac was furious, until they came to another fork and had to go a different way. This path was bumpy and rough, the coaches behind them, rattled and shook, the passengers weren't having a comfortable ride at all.**

** They soon arrived at a dead end, they thought they had made it, but they were wrong.**

** "This isn't the campsite!" cried the vacationers, "this isn't even a great place for a picnic."**

** "This is all your fault!" cried Mighty and Mac, pushing aganist each other but, seeing how they were attached to each other, they couldn't bump each other.**

** "Stop!" cried their Driver, "you're going to cause an accident!" **

** It was too late, Mighty pushed Mac too hard, pushing the five coaches off the rails and into the rocks, which caused a rockslide.**

** Now they were all trapped, Mighty and Mac both felt terrible.**

** It was getting late, the vacationers, the guard and the crew worked hard until they got all five coaches back on track, then they started clearing away some of the rocks.**

** "We're going to be out here all night," grumbled the Driver.**

** Mighty and Mac looked on, towards the vacationers and saw how they were working together.**

** "You know Mac, if they could work together without grumbling..."**

** "Then we should be able to the same."**

** The Driver and Fireman returned to the cab, that's when Mighty and Mac told them their plan, to push away the rest of the rocks.**

** The guard told the vacationers to stay back, while the crew brought their engine towards the rocks, and using their weight behind the coaches, the rocks were soon removed.**

** "Well done, Mighty Mac!" cried the Driver, "you did it!"**

** The passengers got back on board then the train set off for the campsite. The sun had nearly gone down, by the time Mighty Mac arrived, the vacationers thanked the engine for getting them there on time.**

** "You know something?" Mighty called out, "when we work together and co-operate..."**

** "Then we can become a useful engine!" smiled Mac.**

** The vacationers cheered loudly until Mighty Mac was out of sight, as they puffed off into the sunset.**

**Wash Behind Your Buffers**

** Rheneas was talking to Duke and Connor one morning, when Sir Handel came rushing in looking very cross.**

** "What's the matter with you Sir Handel?" asked Rheneas.**

** "It's that stupid Madge, she was late again, I swear the old rust bucket ought to give it up!"**

** "That's enough of that," said Skarloey who had returned from pulling passengers that day, "Madge is a sweet dear lorry, who happens to be our friend."**

** "Agreed Skarloey," added Rheneas, "she can still do all her regular jobs, for she's vintage like us."**

** "She's not vintage," grumbled Sir Handel, "that lorry is a piece of scrap on wheels!"**

** Connor gave off some facial expressions to Duke, "you're right old friend," and then he turned to Sir Handel, "Connor just said it's not nice to say that kind of stuff, you'll be old one day too, and we both have a feeling that people will say you're a piece of scrap iron on wheels, you wouldn't like that, would you?"**

** Sir Handel went silent.**

** "Say Skarloey do you remember the day, Madge was trying to keep us clean?"**

** "Ah yes, I remember it like it was yesterday."**

** "What are you talking now?" grumbled Sir Handel.**

** Skarloey and Rheneas snickered and this is the story they told...**

** It all started ten years before, Sir Handel and Peter Sam came to work on the railway, the Thin Controller had bought a flatbed lorry, who he called Madge. She was proud of her name and was always determined to do any job, at anytime.**

** One morning, the Thin Controller called Madge and her Driver to the town square.**

** "Skarloey and Rheneas are to lead in the engine and lorry parade, can you go check on them to see if they are ready for the parade?"**

** "I love to, sir," smiled Madge.**

** "Also, make sure you get back on time, for you are to take the brass band."**

** So Madge and her Driver raced along, it had rained heavily the night before, so the roads were all covered in mud.**

** All day long, Madge travelled to some of the workplaces, Skarloey and Rheneas worked at. She found Rheneas having a washdown at the coaling depot.**

** "Are you excited to be in the parade?" she asked.**

** "Of course," smiled Rheneas, "this way, Skarloey and I have a chance, to show yourselves to more people than ever before."**

** "Who wouldn't know you?"**

** "Lots of people, including the younger generation."**

** Madge was ready to go but before she left, she called out "Make sure they wash behind your buffers"! The flatbed lorry continued on, along down the muddy roads, until she found Skarloey being washed at the quarry. Again, as she left she called out "Make sure they wash behind your buffers!" **

** Madge and her Driver raced back to the yards, but trouble was up ahead, a river had founded it's banks, leaving a giant pond of dirty brown mud in the middle of the road.**

** "Watch out, Madge!" cried her Driver.**

** They were too late, Madge splashed into the mud, she was covered all over in the mud but, knew where she was needed.**

** Skarloey and Rheneas had just arrived, both looking smarter than they have in their entire working lives, that was until Madge showed up and backfired, throwing mud all over the two engines.**

** "Sorry," she said, "I got a close encouter with mud."**

** "That's alright," said Skarloey, "though I think we're going to need another washdown, same with you Madge."**

** The cleaners got to work cleaning both Skarloey and Rheneas and finally Madge, and before long they all looked their best.**

** The parade was a big hit with the crowds, as lorries, antique cars and the two engines passed by. At last Madge showed up as the brass band played their grand music, she was a sight to be seen for sure.**

** "There's just one thing missing from this story," said Rheneas.**

** "What is it?" asked Sir Handel.**

** "Madge still isn't sure the workers washed behind our buffers!" laughed both engines.**

**Duncan Loses A Bell**

** Duncan pulled into the transfer yards one morning, he was asked to bring the new bell to the church, before the party that was to be held, that afternoon.**

** As it was lowered onto his flatbed, Duncan listened to the ringing of it.**

** "What a wonderful sound," he thought to himself.**

** "Be careful along the way, those ropes won't be able to hold the bell, if it is rocked about too much," said one of the workmen.**

** "Not to worry, we'll be careful," said Duncan's Driver.**

** As they pulled away, the workman scoffed, he knew all about Duncan's past accidents and knew that the silly engine could end up causing more trouble.**

** Duncan and his crew puffed along slowly, even over the bumps. But it seemed like everytime they ran over a bump, the bell rang even louder, Duncan liked the sound so much that he would speed up, so that he could hear the sound again.**

** "Slow down, Duncan!" cried Rheneas, who was passing with passengers, "you need to be careful!"**

** Duncan wasn't listening, and his crew wasn't worried, as they raced along, over the bumpy rails. Throughout the journey, Duncan passed by other engines who told him to slow down but, of course he didn't!**

** "They're all jealous!" he scoffed to himself, "this is a special worthy of the best engine of the Thin Controller's railway!"**

** Rusty and Connor were working with the workers in mending some tracks when Duncan came racing through.**

** "Slow down!" honked Rusty, "the line's ahead is bumpy!"**

** "Just listen to my bell!" peeped out Duncan, "it's the best sound in the world!"**

** Duncan's driver was starting to get concerned but, with Duncan, maybe it was nothing.**

** At last, Duncan raced past the village station, where Fred was waiting with some trucks, "slow down," he called, "or you'll bump off the tracks ahead!"**

** Duncan still didn't listen, this was going to be bad! Duncan bounced over the tracks, going up and down, and the bell rang even louder behind him as it bounced about.**

** "Slow me down!" he called to his Driver.**

** The Driver applied the brakes, it did no good, Duncan was going too fast! He bounced off the tracks, the ropes holding the bell down snapped and the bell rolled off and disappeared into the valley below.**

** "Look what you've done, you silly engine!" cried his Driver, "honestly when you ever learn?"**

** Duncan said nothing, he was still embrassed when Duke arrived with the breakdown train.**

** "Don't you say it," grumbled Duncan, "I know what you say to engines who do stupid things..."**

** "That's good," said Duke, "but I still get to say it, anyways...that would never suit his grace!"**

** Duncan whiffed out a big cloud of steam, while Duke and the crew went to work, putting Duncan back on track. Once back on the rails, Duncan and his Driver travelled along with the empty flatbed and brakevan behind them, they were going have to tell the Thin Controller everything.**

** As they puffed into the valley, Duncan heard something...**

** "Stop!" he cried to his Driver, "listen..."**

** Duncan was brought to a hault, then Duncan, his Driver and Fireman all listened for the sound...then finally they heard it.**

** "That's the bell!" cried Duncan.**

** "It sounds like it's further up ahead," added the Fireman.**

** Wasting no more time, Duncan and his crew raced off to find the bell. The wooden crate it was riding in had gotten stuck in the tree, but the branches were about to break off.**

** "Move me underneath it," said Duncan to his Driver.**

** The Driver moved Duncan underneath, got into position and ready for the bell to come down. The branch broke sending the bell falling onto Duncan's flatbed.**

** "Hooray!" cried Duncan, "we got the bell back!"**

** Duncan's Driver tied down the bell, then they set off to the town square, luckily the bell didn't suffer any damage but, Duncan did when the Thin Controller found out what he did.**

** He was given the job of working at the incline, until he learned his lesson, well what do you think? Will he ever learn?**

**The End!**


	8. More About Emily

**Book No. 8**

**More About Emily the Beautiful Tender Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

**Emily has gotten herself into trouble, when she went down a wrong track and broke her brakes. Certain indivals started calling her names and saying she isn't useful, but even Emily has feelings and they did get hurt. I certainly am glad that all is forgiven and Emily is doing great again.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-The Dangerous Shortcut**

**-Emily Puts the Brakes On**

**-Emily and the Missing Coaches**

**-Emily Tries Her Best**

**The Dangerous Shortcut**

** Emily the Tender Engine works mainly with goods trains, her most recent actions have been costing her, her respect from the other engines.**

** The problem with the goods train, as Emily says 'the line is too long and I easily lose my way every time!' "**

** Emily's main job, involved her taking trucks from knapford then bring back loaded ones later in the night from the docks. Every day was the same thing, the extra work would make Emily late getting back to the big station.**

** "Try to get here on time tomorrow," said the stationmaster every night.**

** At last, Emily could take no more of this.**

** "I need a short cut, to get me home quicker!" she moaned to the other engines.**

** "Why don't you just use the short cut, at the first junction?" suggested James, "the line's shorter than the main line, you can make it on time, instead of being late."**

** "I'm not so sure," said Molly, "that line looks dangerous to me, I see it everytime I travel on the main line."**

** "It is dangerous," agreed Gordon, remembering his own experience with the tumble, "you're better off trying to finish your jobs quicker than normal."**

** Emily didn't think this was a good idea and went to sleep thinking of using the short cut.**

** The next morning, Emily puffed along with her trucks towards the open main line and as James had said, there at the first junction was the short cut.**

** "We'll use it later today," she said quietly. She knew though that her Driver and fireman would never let her use the line, so she decided to play a sneaky trick on them later.**

** She thought about it, all day long, while she worked on shunting the trucks.**

** By the time, she was finished, Emily was ready to put her plan into motion.**

** "We should make it to the station, on time for once," said the Driver to the fireman. Sadly he was wrong.**

** Emily puffed on normally, until they reached the junction, she started making some strange wheesing sounds, her Driver stopped the train.**

** "There's nothing wrong with you here, Emily," he said to her.**

** "But I still feel awful," she moaned.**

** "This could take a while," said the fireman, "maybe we should take Emily into the siding." **

** The Driver agreed, he went to change the points, while the fireman moved Emily into the siding, "now for my plan," giggled Emily, bumping furiously, she bumped her fireman out of her cab.**

** "Emily where are you going? Come back!" cried the men.**

** Emily didn't, she was out of control, "huh, the emergency brake will come on slowing me down later!"**

** Sadly she wasn't going to make it to the big station, the line Emily was on, creaked loudly, it twisted from side to side, left and right, Emily found it most uncomfortable indeed.**

** "Oh my!" she groaned.**

** Then before she or her crew could react, Emily bounced off a small twisted piece of track, and bounced into a ditch, the trucks crashed into the back of her, spilling their loads.**

** "You silly engine!" cried her crew, "we would have been on time tonight and now we're going to be later still!"**

** Emily went into a deep shade of red, she felt awful.**

** A roadside crew, came to clear away the mess, while five cranes lifted Emily and her tender onto a flatbed. She was delivered to the big station, by road, Emily thought that this day couldn't get any worse but, she was wrong, the Fat Controller was waiting for her.**

** "That line was closed for a reason," he said sternly, "I thought you knew better, Emily! You're going to the works for some fast track repairs, then you're going back into goods duties."**

** "I'm really sorry sir," groaned Emily, "I'll try not to let you down again."**

** "That I would like to see," said the Fat Controller. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Emily in her predicament.**

** Author's Note:**

** This original story was written with Thomas coming off the line, for the children's book "10 stories of Thomas & Friends", with the same results that had happened to Emily in this story.**

**Emily Puts the Brakes On**

** Emily was soon repaired and sent back to work. Her main job was to help in restoring the old stone bridge, it was an essential part to the Fat Controller's Railway, for being over a hundred years old, it was still standing strong.**

** The workers loaded up the trucks with their tools and supplies everyday and Emily, feeling depressed puffed off towards the bridge.**

** Along the way to the bridge, Emily had to stop at a signal to allow BoCo to pass with a goods train. When the Driver went to apply her brakes, they made a horrible screeching noise.**

** "What's wrong with my brakes?" Emily asked her Driver.**

** "I don't know," he said, "maybe you damage them when you went over your 'Shortcut'!"**

** Emily went red, with embrassment. **

** Her Driver and Fireman thought it would be best if they went at a slow pace but, Emily herself and all didn't want to go slowly, she wanted to go faster, and so she did, she pumped her pistons faster and faster along on the tracks.**

** "Slow down, Emily, your brakes aren't working well, remember?"**

** Emily didn't listen to him, she wanted to go faster than the speed she was at, right now. This was a big mistake, up ahead, the line here climbs a hill on a sharp turn, not to make matters worse but, the line was very bumpy.**

** "Oh my!" grumbled Emily.**

** As she bounced along, one of the trucks doors opened and some of the worker's tools jumped out and landed in a field.**

** Inside the coaches, the workers were having a terrible ride, bouncing about like peas in a frying pan.**

** Emily's Driver tried to apply the brakes again, but Emily just kept rolling along with her brakes screeching all the way.**

** "Slow down, little Emily!" cried Gordon, "there's a nasty bump at the bottom of the hill!"**

** The Driver tried again and again to apply the brakes but, they still weren't working right, Emily bumped over the tracks with a loud bump, which knocked some of the building materials out of the trucks behind her.**

** "Whoa!" cried Emily at last, when they stopped, "that was unexpected, let's get going before something else happens!"**

** Something else did happen, as Emily appoarched the old stone bridge, her Driver tried to apply the brakes but, it was no use, they weren't working at all.**

** "Help somebody help!" she cried.**

** Stanley was near by, he was also assinged the job of helping the workers, he was waiting for Emily to arrive with more supplies, when out of nowhere, Emily raced by onto the bridge.**

** "Stop, Emily!" he cried, "the bridge isn't finished yet!"**

** Sure enough, there was a piece of track missing from the bridge and so was some stone, Emily bounced off the tracks with a loud bang, she was hanging dangerously over the edge, looking down to the rushing waters.**

** "Get me off this bridge!" she cried out loud.**

** The workers got out of their coaches, and got to work, they had to work quickly before Emily fell in. They got loud chains and attached them to Stanley.**

** "What am I a rescue engine or something?" he asked out loud.**

** Nobody did answer, they watched as Stanley pulled Emily off the broken end of the bridge and back to safety.**

** "What went wrong? Why didn't my brakes work?"**

** Emily's Driver inspected the problem, then spoke to her.**

** "We were right, you damaged your brakes, when you crashed off the tracks a few days ago. Looks like another trip to the works for you Emily, but that means that another engine will have to take your place till then."**

** "There is no engine left," snapped Emily, "which was way, the Fat Controller gave me this job!"**

** "Not true, he gave you the job because you're too clumsy to do anything right!" snapped her fireman, "and now no thanks to your stupidity, we're going to the works now and poor Stanley's going have to do the work alone! I would think that Rosie could do the job better than you ever could!"**

** Those words hurt Emily but she knew deep down that her fireman was right in what he said.**

**Emily and the Missing Coaches**

** Stanley and the workmen wasted no time in recovering the tools and supplies that Emily had spilled out that day, all the while, Stanley was feeling sorry for Emily, her fireman didn't need to say what he said.**

** Rosie came by, later to do the rest of Emily's jobs, she did good throughout the time Emily was gone.**

** The fireman got a good talking to, from the Driver, though he didn't bother listening.**

** "When Emily comes out, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"**

** Thankfully, on the day Emily came out, the fireman was sick, so a relief man took his place. First they had to take on more water, then set off to collect some special coaches for Gordon.**

** "I thought he already got special coaches," Emily said to her Driver.**

** "No, he's mostly got express coaches," he explained, "the Fat Controller's giving him bright blue coaches to celebrate Gordon's most recent record braking, of pulling the express, all these years."**

** At that moment, Rosie arrived, she was carrying some coal trucks back to the big station.**

** "Careful you don't cause an accident," she snickered, Emily gave her a dirty look.**

** "I'm not going to make anymore mistakes," she said crossly, "I've learned my lesson from taking that short cut, now if you'll excuse I need to collect more coal before picking up Gordon's special coaches!"**

** Rosie watched Emily puff away, "not if I collect them first!"**

** Later on, Emily arrived at the docks only to find the special coaches missing!**

** "Ach, yon Rosie took em'," called Douglas.**

** "She said it was her job," added Molly.**

** "That's my job!" grumbled Emily, "Rosie's just trying to get me into trouble again, I better go find her!"**

** Emily puffed all around the Fat Controller's Railway, but it seemed like everytime she caught up with Rosie, the cheeky tank engine raced off with the coaches.**

** "Doesn't she have better things to do?" asked the Driver, "why take the coaches?"**

** "Isn't it obvious? The engine who delivers those coaches to Gordon, will be declared a useful engine and receive a new coat of paint! Now, where is she?"**

** Emily looked all over but, couldn't see Rosie.**

** "I think we should tell the Fat Controller about this," said the relief fireman, "he's the only one who can calm her down!"**

** The Driver and Emily agreed and set off to find the Fat Controller, he was standing at the platform, with Emily's real fireman.**

** "Late again and no coaches, she's useless!" he said out loud.**

** The Fat Controller looked at him with an angry look then, turned to speak to Emily.**

** "Where are Gordon's special coaches?"**

** "Rosie took them sir," explained Emily, "I tried to catch her but, it's no use, she's too fast for me."**

** "The problem with you is..."**

** The fireman was cut off by the Fat Controller again, "in that case, we better go find Rosie at once, I'm coming along with you, so I can have a little chat with her."**

** The Fat Controller and Emily's fireman climbed on board, and after thanking the relief man, they set off to find Rosie.**

** Rosie and her crew had hid the passenger coaches out of the way, and were ready to slide back to the yard, when Emily puffed into view with the Fat Controller.**

** "Now, I'm in trouble," puffed Rosie.**

** "Rosie!" cried the Fat Controller, "why did you take Gordon's special coaches?"**

** "It's a kind of job, suited for an engine who doesn't make so many mistakes," she puffed, "as most recently Emily, has been causing the most trouble."**

** "I agree with you there, Rosie!" cried Emily's fireman.**

** "I am aware of Emily's mistakes, but I know that she deserves another chance, now enough is enough, show Emily where those coaches are now!"**

** "Yes sir!" sighed Rosie, "but don't blame me, if Emily brakes those coaches on puprose!"**

** Emily was soon coupled up to the coaches and puffed off to deliver them to Gordon, who was waiting at the big station.**

** "These coaches are for you, Gordon," said the Fat Controller, "you deserve them for pulling the express on time, all these years."**

** "Thank you sir and thank you Emily for bringing them in one piece."**

** Emily blushed and watched happily as Gordon puffed away with the new coaches, then the Fat Controller turned to Emily.**

** "Well done, Emily," he said, "you did a good job today, as a reward you are going to have a new coat of paint, plus I can see how sorry you are for the accident, a few days ago."**

** "I truely am sir and thank you for the great honor."**

** Emily puffed off to get her new paint, the fireman of course was still cross with Emily and as Rosie, she was punished for her actions, she was shut up in the sheds for an entire week, that shows her doesn't it?**

**Emily Tries Her Best**

** The fireman was still annoyed with Emily and wasn't afraid to say so, it usually took her driver a long time to calm Emily down.**

** "Oh well, maybe he'll be in a better mood," he would say every night.**

** The next day however brought no promise of that, and as if that wasn't bad enough for Emily, none of the other engines (other than Thomas and Gordon) were speaking to her.**

** "What ever happened to forgive and forget?" she asked them, "I've learned my lesson, I won't use shortcuts again."**

** Still no one answered her, this made Emily feel bad.**

** One day, a fun fair was coming to the Island for one day only, most of the engines would get a chance to pull carriages full of excited visitors there during the day, while others had to do other jobs.**

** Rosie was finally allowed out, on this sunny day, she apoligized to Emily for what she did.**

** "I thought you were going to cause trouble," she said, "so that's why I did what I did, I'm sorry."**

** "That's okay," smiled Emily, "I only wish my fireman would stop making me feel bad."**

** The fireman just snorted at Emily, thinking she was still being stupid.**

** Emily's first job that morning, was to shunt some troublesome trucks and take them to the coaling plant, but the trucks were being as troublesome as ever.**

** "We're comfortable here, so leave us alone!"**

** "I can't," cried Emily, "it's the yard manager's orders, not mine to move you!"**

** Emily finally got them under control and ran on to the coaling plant in record timing, then she went back to the yards and shunted a train for Molly to take to the docks, then she carefully arranged Gordon's express coaches into place.**

** "Yon Emily, sure is makin' us prood," said Donald, "sadly I see the yoong lass all sad."**

** "I agree with you Donald," sympathised Edward, "I wish we could help her but we can't, she has to do this alone."**

** Later on, Emily had to collect some chickens from Farmer McGoll and take them to the docks, sadly his lorry had a flat tire.**

** "Rust bucket of an engine," snorted the fireman.**

** "Will you stop insulting me!" snapped Emily, "you're hurting my feelings every single day, I try to make up for what I did and yet you won't give me that chance! Why can't you just be nice?"**

** Emily started shedding tears, which made the fireman feel guilty about the way he's been treating Emily. At that moment, James popped into view.**

** "I've just passed the fun fair," he said, "it looks amazing, you should see it, take my advice and take the shortcut!"**

** Emily snorted, "last time, I took your advice, I came off the line and got broken brakes!"**

** "Not my fault," giggled James and steamed away.**

** After a while, Farmer McGoll had arrived, then ever so slowly, Emily puffed on towards the docks. **

** At Maithwaite, Emily allowed the express to go before her, she didn't want to make a mistake and give the chickens a rough ride.**

** The fireman however was thinking about all the hurtful words, he had said to Emily, and thought it would be best if he told his engine that he was sorry.**

** Emily and the train arrived at the docks on time, she was looking forward to a good rest, that was until the dock yard manager arrived.**

** "The main generator has broken down at the fun fair," he said, "you must take this spare generator there, otherwise the fun fair will have to close."**

** Emily didn't want the visitors to miss out on the fun, so she buffered up to the generator but, it was heavy, she felt like she couldn't move it.**

** "You can do it, girl!" cried the fireman, "I believe in you!"**

** "Do you mean that?" asked Emily.**

** "Of course, I do, here I'll give you some more coal!"**

** He did just that and at last, Emily stormed off to the fun fair, along the way she heard her crew cheering her on. They arrived at the fun fair, only to find lots of people cheering for Emily.**

** "Well done, Excellent Emily!" they cried.**

** "No not, excellent Emily," she said, "just plain Emily, that's good enough for me."**

** The new generator was put into place and soon the fun fair was up in action again, Emily and her crew stayed to watch the fun.**

** "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you Emily," said the fireman, "I never thought my words were hurting your feelings."**

** "That's okay," she said, "as the old saying goes 'sticks and stone may break my wheels, but names can never hurt me'."**

** Both the Driver and fireman agreed with their engine, and promised never to be so rude to Emily again.**

** Emily, has since promised never to cause trouble for the Fat Controller's railway again, I certainly do hope she'll keep that promise what do you think?**

**The End!**


	9. Unusual Engines

**Book No. 9**

**Unusual Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

**There's a short line railroad that runs alongside the Fat Controller's Railway, these engines have their own mishap adventures from time to time, some more than others. I was surprised to see such amazing engines here and I got to speak with some of these engines, they were excited to learn that I was going to write up a book about them, and they told me lots of stories, but I mustn't reveal all.**

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-The Mysterious New Engine**

**-Bear Crossing**

**-Heave, Ho!**

**-It Doesn't Pay to Be Lazy!**

**The Mysterious New Engine**

** Early one morning, Pip and Emma the high speed train, was travelling over the viaduct to the Island of Sodor, they were overloaded with passengers who wanted to see all the wonderful sights.**

** On the way to the big station, they had to stop at a signal, they could see Bill and Ben making fun of a queer looking engine. He had six driving wheels, a square looking body, and if it wasn't for his steam, you would have thought he was a diesel, but this was a steam engine.**

** "Oh look at old square boiler, here, Bill," snickered Bill.**

** "I'm looking," he said back to Ben, "but I can't decide whether he's a diesel or a steam engine."**

** The engine, looked upset, he didn't like being insulted. At that moment, Pip and Emma's signal had changed to green, and they were allowed to go.**

** As they pulled into the station, they thought it would be best, if they spoke to Edward about the queer looking engine.**

** "That must be Neville," he said to them, "he's a Q1 engine, he's suppose to look like that."**

** "Why?" asked Pip, who was in front.**

** "He mainly works as a goods engine, the shops where he came from, thought they could build an engine, that wasn't like any others, one with lots of strength and Neville is their example of strong engines."**

** "Do you think Neville has all that kind of strength?" asked Emma.**

** "I would guess so, sadly he's going to the Unusual railway."**

** "Unusual Railway?" gasped Pip and Emma, "what's that?"**

** "The Unusual Railway, is like any other tourist line, and my guess is that Neville is one of their engines, otherwise the Fat Controller would have told us about him."**

** By now, mostly everyone had heard about Neville and were interested in him, except for the three main line engines, Henry, Gordon, and James.**

** "He doesn't even look like an engine, surely he won't be allowed to pull coaches," Gordon said angerily.**

** "If you ask me," snorted James, "he shouldn't be here at all!"**

** "He's just a diesel with steam engine parts," added Henry.**

** Emily had overheard and thought otherwise, she thought that Neville might be a nice engine.**

** The next day, Emily was brought up to Maron station, she was dropping off some supplies for a broken bridge, just up the line.**

** "I hope I get to see the new engine," she thought to herself, suddenly she heard a whistle and sure enough, Neville pulled in with some empty coal trucks.**

** "Hello there," he called, "I'm Neville, I'm heading off to the Unusual Railway, do you where I should go, I'm not familair with the area."**

** Before Emily could say anything, James went roaring by with his troublesome trucks, "Hello square boiler!" he shouted, and steamed off.**

** "Stop!" cried Emily's Driver, "the bridge isn't safe to use!"**

** It was too late, James crashed into the barrier and landed on the hanging piece of the bridge, the crackling sounds were getting louder, that piece couldn't hold onto an engine for long.**

** "Help me!" cried James.**

** Well, that's Neville and his Driver did, they backed up, uncoupled the trucks, and switched over to James' line, the Driver coupled Neville up to James' train and with a blast of his whistle, Neville pulled with all might.**

** Neville puffed and pulled, wheel turn by wheel turn, James slowly moved back onto the safe end of the bridge, just as the broken piece fell onto the main line below. Neville whistled loudly to warn the other trains, while the fireman went down the signalman to stop all trains till the line was cleared.**

** The Fat Controller was not pleased, when he found out, it was James, who caused all the trouble.**

** "James, you have caused us a great deal of trouble, now we'll have to order some new pieces for that bridge! Now, you go back and take the longer route, I'll talk to the yard manager about why you are late, later!"**

** James backed his train down the line, then the Fat Controller turned his attention to Neville.**

** "Well done, to you and your crew, Neville, we certainly are lucky that you came along when you did."**

** "Ahh, thank you sir," he smiled, "but now I have a problem, do you know where I should go for the Unusual Railway?"**

** "Of course, Emily will you kindly show Neville the way?"**

** "I'd be glad to sir," smiled Emily, puffing off with Neville down the main line, on the way to Neville's new home.**

**Bear Crossing**

** Neville and his crew followed Emily all the way to the Unusual Railway, the pathway crossed over a rare wooden bridge, then threw two fields of sunflowers and finally pass an old brick signalbox.**

** "What supendid sights," said Neville to himself.**

** At last, they arrived at the railway, Neville thanked Emily, and watched her puff away. Neville was excited to be working on a new railway like this one, a dark blue tank engine came up to him.**

** "Hello there," he said, "are you Neville?"**

** "I am," he answered, "are you one of the engines that work on this railway?"**

** "No, sorry," said the engine, "I was only borrowed for a while, my name is Wilbert, I belong to a different line, I was only brought here to help till you came."**

** "Are there any other engines that work on this line?" asked Neville's Driver.**

** "Indeed there is," answered Wilbert, "three other engines work here, one is named Fergus, he's the traction engine, Dennis the diesel and finally Hank the K4 engine."**

** At that moment, the manager came up to see them.**

** "Welcome Neville, I trust you had a good run here," he said.**

** "Well, we did run into trouble with an engine named James on a broken bridge," answered the Driver and explained everything.**

** "What a brave engine, you are," added Wilbert.**

** "Indeed," then the manager turned to Wilbert, "I would like to thank you for all your services, Wilbert, thank you for all your help, but I bet you'll enjoy going home again right?"**

** Wilbert smiled brightly, then he was told that he had to take a train full of rasberries to the market station, before he returned home. **

** Before long, Wilbert was coupled up to his train, then he slowly pulled away, tooting his whistle.**

** Just past, the Unusual railway, is a small line that leads through the forest, before reaching Sodor, this forest is known for all the animals there including wild bears, one rare occasions they will walk onto the lines and try to stop the trains.**

** Wilbert was travelling along peacefully with his train, hoping to get home before dark.**

** "Gotta keep moving! Gotta keep moving!" he puffed.**

** One of the local bears, thought he could take a little nap, sadly he decided to have his nap on the rails, it wasn't comfy but, he was so tired that he fell asleep quickly.**

** About five minutes later, Wilbert was coming into view, his Driver could see the bear, "oh glory!" he cried, slamming on the brakes.**

** The train came to a stop, just a few inches from the bear.**

** "Back up, slowly," advised Wilbert, the Driver threw the reserver in carefully, but that quickly woke up the bear, he looked cross, "oh dear."**

** Then he stopped, he sniffed and ran to one of Wilbert's trucks, he could smell the rasberries, he was taking.**

** "What are we going to do?" asked the Driver, stopping the train.**

** "We'll need to make a run for it!" said the fireman.**

** "We can't leave Wilbert, the guard and our train behind!"**

** It was then, Wilbert had an idea, he remembered that before he left, the manager gave his crew a small box of rasberries as a thank you treat.**

** "Throw your rasberries away!" he cried, "better we lose those than all of them!"**

** The crew agreed and without wasting a second, threw all the rasberries they were given out of the cab, the bear chased after them, this was the chance for the train to get away.**

** "Easy does it now," advised Wilbert.**

** The train moved slowly past, trying not to make a sound, once they were away, they picked up speed and headed off.**

** They were twenty minutes late but, after some explaining about the bear, the stationmaster had no reason to be cross. On the way back to his railway, Wilbert's Driver spoke to him...**

** "That was a good idea of yours, Wilbert," he said, "you are a clever engine, I only wish we didn't have to throw all of them away."**

** "I thought you might say that," chuckled Wilbert, his Driver looked behind him and sure enough there was a whole box of rasberries, "I asked the stationmaster if we could have just one box, and he agreed."**

** "Thank you, Wilbert," said the crew, Wilbert chuckled happily as he puffed all the way home.**

**Heave, Ho!**

** Neville soon became firm friends with the other engines, even Dennis who was a little lazy at times. Hank the big American engine, was always keen on making new friends.**

** "Did you get a big welcome, when you came?" asked Neville.**

** "In a way yes, I did," answered Hank, "but Thomas wasn't too happy to see me, he thought I was making fun of him."**

** "What happened?"**

** "Well..."**

** And this is the tale, Hank told, long before Thomas had found Great Waterton, the main attraction was the new american engine, arriving at the docks.**

** "This is Hank," said the Fat Controller, "in a few days, he'll be going to the unusual railway, till then, he will be working with us."**

** The engines were impressed by the sight of the big american engine.**

** "He looks as strong as a gaint," smiled James.**

** "I bet he's not as strong as a Sodor engine," muttered Thomas.**

** The Fat Controller turned his attention over to Thomas, "I need you to take the new diesel motor to the works, pick up the tractor from Farmer McGoll and collect stone trucks from the quarry."**

** "Yes sir," said Thomas.**

** "Don't worry about your branch, the others can handle the work without you for a while. Oh and before you go, I want you to take Hank along with you."**

** "Yes sir," sighed Thomas, he wasn't looking forward to this.**

** Hank pulled up alongside, "howdy little Thomas, my you are the finest little engine, I have ever seen."**

** "I'm a tank engine," he muttered, "come along then!"**

** Thomas set off first, followed by Hank. The works wasn't too far away, his Driver insisted on dropping off the motor but, felt it best to collect the tractor instead.**

** "I'll show Hank, how strong a Sodor engine can be!" he puffed to himself.**

** They arrived at Farmer McGolls, the Driver coupled the flatbed to the other flatbed behind Thomas. Hank greeted Farmer McGoll by saying he had a 'mighty fine' tractor.**

** "That may be a little too heavy for you," warned Hank, "why don't you let big old Hank take on that load for you?"**

** "No thank you, I can handle it!" puffed Thomas. **

** Slowly wheel turn by wheel turn, Thomas puffed away, while Hank travelled light engine behind, people waved but, Thomas was using all his strengh to keep the train moving.**

** "Hello there," called Hank, "come on Thomas, peep for the people."**

** Thomas gave a Hank a nasty look and continued on, till he reached the quarry, where Mavis had arranged the long line of trucks for him.**

** "Alright, that should be good enough," puffed Thomas out loud.**

** "Hold your horse power, Thomas, that train looks much too heavy to pull alone, why don't I take some of the trucks for you?"**

** "No thank you!" snapped Thomas, "I don't need help from an american engine, who knows nothing about true strength!"**

** Thomas' crew was unsure of this but, still they continued on, towards, their destinations.**

** Once again, people waved to Thomas and Hank but, the little tank engine barely had any strengh to reply back, Hank blew off his mighty whistle, for Thomas.**

** "Show off!" he muttered.**

** All was going well, until the reached a lonely part of the main line, Thomas tried to go on but, all of the sudden, he finally came to a stop, he had used up all of his coal, pulling his long train.**

** "Gee, Thomas, I'm sorry, you can't go on any further," said Hank, "why don't you take my coal?"**

** Thomas couldn't answer for a while, then finally...**

** "Actually, I could really use your help, if you push from behind, we can deliver the train's loads on time."**

** "Sounds like a good idea," agreed Hank.**

** Hank's Driver changed him over to the main line, Thomas was on, then once his bunker was full of coal, Thomas and Hank puffed off.**

** First, they dropped off the stone at Wharf of the Skarloey Railway, then dropped off both the motor and the tractor to the works.**

** At last, they were complete, Thomas was pleased with Hank.**

** "Listen Thomas," said Hank, "I'm sorry if I had said anything bad before, I didn't mean to."**

** "No, that's okay," puffed Thomas, "I should have known better than to judge you and saying all those horrible things to you, you are a really useful engine after all."**

** "Ah thanks and I might add that you are the greatest engine, I have ever met."**

** Thomas smiled, and began telling Hank all his stories, as they puffed off light engine back to the yards, for some more water.**

** "And that is my story," finished Hank.**

** Neville smiled, he did enjoy it, then he began to tell his story about safing James on the broken bridge.**

**It Doesn't Pay to be Lazy**

** Dennis is the only diesel shunter that works in the yards of the unusual railway, his manager bought him because of his unbeatable strength to pull long trains of goods. Sadly Dennis isn't a hard worker, no matter how many times, his Driver tells him that he has to work, he won't go.**

** "I want to relax in the shed today," he would say, "I have engine troubles."**

** "Stuff and nonsence," sniffed his driver, "your engine is just fine, you silly engine, now get to work!"**

** Dennis sometimes won that little fight but, not today. The manager was waiting for him, at the platform, as he arrived with some slate trucks.**

** "Dennis I want you to take some trucks full of fragile roofing slate, down to the town hall," he said, "should you lose your way, don't be afraid to ask for directions."**

** "Yes sir," sighed Dennis and rumbled off to collect his trucks. He was coupled up, and he sat off down the valley, he had to push his train, while the brakevan was in the front, it was the common rule of the unusual railway.**

** "Bothersome work," groaned Dennis, "I wish I could just relax," it was then he came up with an idea, the engines had never seen him before so maybe he could try his tricks on them.**

** When he reached the station, past the bridge, where James had his near mishap, Dennis spotted Molly resting on the siding, she had just taken a huge load of cement to a construction site.**

** "Excuse me," called Dennis, "can you help me?"**

** "What's the matter?" asked Molly.**

** "I'm having a bit of trouble with my engine and I need to get this train full of roofing slate to the town hall," he lied to her, "darn old engine."**

** "Not to worry," smiled Molly, "I'll help you out."**

** Thankfully her fire was still going, so Molly puffed on over to Dennis' line and coupled on to the front.**

** "Are you ready to push?"**

** "I'm ready!" called Dennis, but he wasn't going to be doing any work, what so ever.**

** Molly pulled with her might, the train was heavy but, that was because Dennis wasn't doing anything. They soon reached the junction, that led to Thomas' branch, the stationmaster there, told Molly that she was needed to help in the shunting yards.**

** "I have to go, Dennis but, don't worry, I'll ask around for some help for you!" With that said, Molly puffed off to the yards, leaving Dennis alone.**

** "Bother!" he sniffed, then he heard the sounds of an engine coming, Duck was heading back to the Little Western, he just taken a load of ballast to the big station and now was travelling back light engine.**

** "Another helper, perfect!" Dennis called over to Duck, unaware to his Driver, who was asking the stationmaster where they should go, "can you help me please?" **

** Like before, Dennis told Duck the same lie, he did with Molly.**

** "I'm really sorry," puffed Duck "but I have to get back to the Little Western, don't worry I'll ask for some help at the station."**

** Dennis didn't want to wait, that long, he wanted to get away from his job, now! Before his driver could react, Dennis started pulling backwards, a little at first then finally, he broke the coupling and sped off.**

** "Dennis, come back!" cried his Driver.**

** Dennis however didn't want to go back, he was happy to get away from his work, he didn't care about the town hall, he didn't care about his Driver and he certainly didn't care about Duck and Molly.**

** "Now, another engine will have to take my load!"**

** Dennis' wheels spun faster and faster, till at last, disaster struck! Dennis bounced off the tracks, into a muddy ditch, to make matters worse, his engine faultered and gave out!**

** "Help!" cried Dennis, "Help, me please!"**

** This time, there was no engine around to help him out.**

** The silly diesel stayed stuck in the ditch, until as luck would have it, Thomas puffed up with the breakdown train, the news had gotten out about an engine derailing.**

** "What happened here?" he asked.**

** "That's what I want to know," snapped a voice, Dennis gulped to see the Fat Controller along with his manager as well.**

** "I thought you had gotten over your little habit of laziness," snapped his manager "but it seems to me, you're still the same as always. Shame on you, Dennis!"**

** "I'm sorry sir and to the two engines who promised to help me."**

** "Yes, well I'll tell them for you," huffed Thomas.**

** Dennis was soon lifted out of the ditch and placed on a flatbed, Hank came to take him away back to the unusual railway, Neville came and took the train to the town hall. Thomas of course, told Duck and Molly that they were tricked by Dennis, they weren't pleased about that.**

** Dennis remained in the sheds for quite some time, while Neville took over his runs instead. It's funny in it's way, one engine's little downfall has given another engine, great joy travelling down the forest route to the Sodor's railroad.**

** Neville enjoys his visits, as well as all the other engines, who visit, they always get a great welcome, except Dennis, who gets nothing but piting looks. I guess it's true what they say 'It doesn't pay to be Lazy,' wouldn't you agree with me?**

**The End!**


	10. Thomas and the Really Useful Engines

**It's time to continue with the "T&F-RWS" adventures, I am very proud to be doing these sort of books and I promise to continue bringing more out soon. Now, do you all remember "Thomas the Shunting Engine"? When Thomas was given the chance to work at his old job again, well in this book, he gets that chance again, with a few surprises along the way. An excellent combination, went into making this book, with my own new stories, episode adaptations and adding two of Christopher Awdry's annual stories into the mix...but, hey don't take my word for it, see for yourself.**

**Thomas and the Really Useful Engines**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**The yards at the big station has gotten busy as the heavy autumn season begins to change over to winter. The Fat Controller had asked for a certain friend of ours to come and help out at the yards, just like he used to. Much to his surprise, our little blue friend got quite a few surprises while he was working his old jobs again, between Gordon, James, Henry and even Bear, the excitment never stops for our number one engine.**_

_**The Author**_

**Stories Included:**

**-Lending His Services**

**-Old Groaner**

**-Near Miss**

**-Rattles, Knocks, and Gordon**

**-Snow Trouble**

**Lending His Services**

** The cold autumn winds were blowing like crazy, Thomas the Tank Engine could feel it as he puffed along down his branch line with his morning passenger train.**

** "It won't be long before it snows," sighed Thomas' Driver, "brr, it gives my the shivers thinking about it."**

** "You're not the only one," groaned Thomas.**

** "Better not mention anything about the cold winter," warned the fireman, "that means only one thing for our dear Thomas..."**

** "Snowplows! I hate that rust bucket of a plow!"**

** Thomas could still remember years ago when he got stuck in a snowdrift, without his plow on.**

** "Too cold for me, I rather be inside the sheds, where it's warm."**

** "That's not really up to you, now is it, Thomas?" chucked his Driver, "it's up to the Fat Controller of what you should do."**

** "I know that," puffed Thomas, although he was whispering to himself.**

** Later on, that afternoon, Thomas was taking a load of winter supplies to all the stations on his line, as he puffed along, he saw Terence plowing in the field, the signal was red, so he got to stop nearby.**

** "Hello Thomas, how are things?" Terence called.**

** "Busy as always," puffed Thomas.**

** "I've heard that it's worse out on the main line," said Terence's Driver.**

** "Indeed, Percy was telling me this morning that the main line traffic is starting to build up, meaning that Gordon, James and Henry are asked to do the shunting themselves."**

** "Not again," chuckled Thomas, remembering when the engines went on strike, "but what about Emily, Rosie and Molly? Aren't they helping?"**

** "Molly's at the works," answered Thomas' Driver, "Rosie's working on Edward's Branch..."**

** "Which leaves poor Emily to do all the shunting by herself," sighed Terence, "it's getting tough for her all alone without any help."**

** "If it gets any busier, the Fat Controller might ask you to come help Thomas," said his Driver.**

** "Working at the big station again, bust my buffers, I can't remember the last time, I shunted trains there. When was that?"**

** "That was many years ago," chuckled the Driver, "as I recall, you were always moaning about shunting there and that you wanted to see the world."**

** "I think I got more than what I asked for, when I went down Morgan's Mine."**

** The Driver and fireman laughed, the signal changed to green and Thomas was ready to go.**

** "Good bye Terence!" called Thomas.**

** "Take care of yourself!" called Terence, as he went back to work.**

** Terence was sadly right, Emily was waiting at the junction with both coaches and trucks behind her.**

** "Thomas is ten minutes late!" she complained.**

** "He is not," said her Driver, "he's right on time!"**

** Emily's Driver was right, Thomas pulled up right on time, he could see that Emily was indeed looking tired.**

** "Are you feeling okay, Emily?" he asked.**

** "No," she groaned, "I'm feeling tired, I need some help but Molly's being repaired, Rosie is helping Edward and BoCo and I'm always getting laughed at by the other engines."**

** Thomas felt sorry for Emily but, before he could say anything else, his guard's whistle blew and he puffed away.**

** "Driver, can you ask the Fat Controller to come talk to me tonight?"**

** "I'll see what I can do," he said.**

** "I wonder what Thomas is up to now?" pondered the fireman.**

** By nightfall, Thomas puffed back into his sheds, where the Fat Controller was waiting.**

** "Sir, I've heard from Emily and Terence that the workload at the big station is starting to build up, am I right?"**

** "Indeed it is," replied the Fat Controller.**

** "Well then, I would like to offer my services and help out at the big station. It's not fair that Emily has to work alone..."**

** "She's working alone?" asked the Fat Controller, "just wait till I catch up with those three engines! In the meantime, I'm not really sure about you working there, Thomas..."**

** "It's okay sir, I know Toby, Percy and Daisy can handle the line alone and if they need help, they can always ask Stanley for help."**

** The Fat Controller thought it over for a minute.**

** "Very well then, Thomas," he said, "I'll see to the arrangments right away, you're doing this railroad proud."**

** Thomas smiled brightly as the Fat Controller walked away back to his car.**

** "Working at the big station again," chuckled the Driver.**

** "It'll be just like the old days," added the fireman.**

** The next morning, Thomas set off light engine to the big station, where he was greeted by all the passengers and a tired Emily.**

** "I'm glad you have offered your services," she said, "I'm feeling wiped out."**

** "Not to worry about that," smiled Thomas, "I'm here to help now and I don't think I'm going to be alone." **

** Thomas was indeed right, the Fat Controller had a stern talk with Gordon, James and Henry and now they were to help and collect their own trains.**

** Thomas is proud to be working at the big station again, "eager and willing to work, that's me!"**

** Although I don't think James is too happy himself but, that's for the next story.**

**Old Groaner**

**Based on the Annual Story by "Christopher Awdry"**

** Early one morning, James was grumbling to the other engines.**

** "I'm getting old," he said in a moaning voice, "I just can't get about like I used to, it's alright for you younger engines, who have more than enough energy to spare."**

** "In case you've forgotten," grumbled Thomas, "I've been here alot longer than you and Edward's been here even longer than that!"**

** "Besides," chuckled Henry, "if you're feeling weak, you should tell the Fat Controller, then he'll see to it that you get a nice quiet vacation in a museum."**

** "Oh shut up!" sniffed James.**

** "Was he always like this," Emily whispered over to Thomas.**

** "Nope, he's worse but, then again he came to work here, a few days before I got my branch line."**

** The midnight goods train was always usually shunted by one of the Fat Controller's diesels, like Bear or BoCo but tonight they were too busy. Bear was taking the express over to the Other Railway and BoCo was busy out on Edward's Branch Line, so James had to do the shunting himself.**

** "Shunting," he grumbled, "of all the idignity!"**

** "Come on James," said his Driver, "it's the Fat Controller's orders remember, plus I think he's still cross with you for not shunting your trains before Thomas was brought here to help."**

** James said nothing more and went back to his shunting but, as he did, a strange noise came up, James and his crew didn't notice but, people living near by did.**

** The crew found that out the very next day, as the shunter came.**

** "Some of the residents have been complaining that they have been hearing 'groaning' noises."**

** "We didn't hear anything," said the Driver, "we were with James, the whole time and heard nothing."**

** "That's just it," said the shunter, "the residents said the groaning stopped just after midnight, around the time, James was done shunting."**

** "If you ask me," interupted Henry, "I think the noise might be coming James' moaning, isn't that right 'old groaner'?"**

** "Shut up!" snapped James.**

** That night, James was back on shunting duites, his Driver and fireman listened in carefully for the strange sound, and at last they found it.**

** "There's the problem James," said the Driver, "Henry was right, it was coming from you but, not from your groaning, it's your brakes."**

** "What's wrong with them?"**

** "I don't know, I think something might have jammed in there, so it might best, if we let the Fat Controller know about this."**

** The next morning, the Fat Controller came to see James.**

** "I hear the groaning sounds, residents have been hearing have been coming from your brakes, huh James?"**

** James said nothing, his face was as red as his paintwork.**

** "Oh well, these things happen. The good news is that Molly will be returning to work today and you can go to the works to have your brakes looked over and repaired, we cannot have you going around making groaning noises in the middle of the night."**

** "Yes sir," said James sheepishly.**

** Before long, James' brakes were fixed and he was sent back to work, he was glad not to be doing the shunting duites. Sadly ever since then, the name 'Old Groaner' stuck with him, everytime, Henry and Gordon passed by.**

** After hearing all that, I think James wishes he was doing the shunting work.**

**Near Miss**

**Based on the Annual Story by "Christopher Awdry"**

** Near to where the line from the big engine sheds join the main line, there are some special set of points. These are called 'trap-points', the rails don't go anywhere, but are just long enough to derail anything running away and prevent it from colleding with engines on the main line. **

** They are worked by a very powerful spring, but can be controlled from the signalbox, when the engines need to join the main line on purpose.**

** Henry of all engines, could never understand, why they were ever there.**

** "Useless things," he grunted, "they can take them away as soon as they like. Running away indeed, why should we run away from our nice warm shed, tell me that!"**

** Sadly none of the other engines could, so they didn't bother to try.**

** "I almost wish he run away," said Emily, "then maybe he'll find out, how useful the trap-points are."**

** "You should be careful what you say, Emily," whispered Thomas, "cause it just might come true, and for Henry, that would be bad."**

** With that said, the little blue tank engine set off to do some more shunting in the yards.**

** That evening, Henry was alone in the shed, this was unusual but, Gordon wasn't due back till early in the morning, Molly and James had taken a doubleheader train to the Other Railway and now were being 'delayed', Bear and Emily were taking passengers, Oliver, Donald and Douglas with Dcuk were all busy at the other end of Duck and Oliver's branch line. As for Thomas, he was still busy doing some shunting.**

** It was a cold night and Henry felt lonely, he was glad when the firelighter came earlier than usual. Gratefully Henry felt the warmth spread through his boiler, he was drossy and comfortable.**

** "Running away," he thought to himself as he dozed, "who'd be daft enough to do that, on a cold night like this one...other than Thomas."**

** He was remembering the time, Thomas went crashing into the stationmaster's house, then the time the little engine was a runaway on his own branch line.**

** Suddenly, Henry woke up, someone was climbing the steps to his cab.**

** It was the firelighter, who thought it would be fun, while nobody was around to drive an engine. He unwound the brakes and moved the regulator in...but nothing happened. Disapointed, the firelighter went away, without closing the regulator.**

** Henry dozed again. When he next woke, he could see it was getting lighter outside, then he realised what had woken him - steam was trickling into his cylinders.**

** "It's too early," he thought, "driver can't be here yet."**

** Then Henry began to move forward, he tried to stop - but he couldn't without his Driver or Fireman, he tried to whistle - but he couldn't do that either. He was nearing the shed doors, it hadn't been built to stop engines. Henry wished they had.**

** Thomas was finally coming back to the sheds, after a useful evening's work, when out of nowhere...**

** "Ouch!"**

** "What was that?" asked the Driver.**

** "Look!" cried Thomas, "Henry's a runaway!"**

** It was true, Henry had demolished the shed doors and puffing into the cold and frosty world outside, "help!" he called out, "I don't like this!"**

** "Looks like Emily's wish is about to come true," sighed Thomas.**

** Poor Henry kept puffing along at a slow pace, it was then he remembered the main line.**

** "Horrors!" he cried, "I hope nobody's coming!"**

** Tonight however wasn't Henry's night at all, the signal showed green and Gordon's whistle could be heard far off into the distance.**

** "HELP!" called Henry again, he shut his eyes tightly and awaited the horrible crash...just then his front wheels slid to one side, soon his driving wheels left the rails too, and Henry stopped leaning a little to one side.**

** Thomas blew off his whistle loudly to warn Gordon, as the big engine came into view.**

** "Oh no!" he cried.**

** Thankfully, Henry was just a few inches away, from Gordon and the express as they thundered threw.**

** "Phew! That was a near miss!" hissed Henry, as men shouted and ran towards him. Thomas pulled Henry carefully back onto the tracks, the big green engine looked back down to the trap-points.**

** "Thank you," he said to them, "you can stay there as long as you like!"**

** As for the firelighter, he was soon caught and punished by the Fat Controller, I think to this day, he won't ever go near an engine's regulator, unless he had premission.**

**Knocks, Rattles, and Gordon**

** Gordon has been pulling the express for years, he sometimes feels that he's one of the grandest engines to pull the express. He however gets cross when his favourite train has to be pulled by someone else, he was even saying this to Bear one morning.**

** "I should be pulling the express today," he said, "It's the kind of job, more suited to me."**

** "Quit your complaining," grumbled Thomas, as he was bringing Bear his coaches, "just ignore him, silly Gordon has been like this for years, even back to when I used to work here."**

** "Somehow I believe you," said Bear gravely.**

** Gordon snorted and went away to pull a goods train to Great Waterton, while Bear was switched over, and coupled onto the express.**

** "Do your best today, Bear!" called his Driver.**

** The guard's whistle blew and with a blast of his horn, Bear departed with the express but, as he rumbled away, Thomas could hear a faint knocking sound coming from Bear's engine.**

** "That doesn't sound good," he puffed.**

** Thomas wasn't the only one who hear the knocking noise, as the express rattled along, his Driver could hear the noise.**

** "Something must be wrong with your engine, Bear, maybe it's time to go to the works."**

** "I guess so," said the diesel, and continued on.**

** Meanwhile, on a different line, Gordon was taking the goods train to Great Waterton and to his horror, he could hear a faint rattling sound coming from his wheels.**

** "What's happening to me," he grunted to himself, "I can't be falling apart."**

** Gordon continued to worry, till they reached his hill, where he had gotten stuck on years ago. As he and his crew, made their way up the hill, the rattling noise seemed to disappear.**

** "Ah-ha!" he cried out, "if I go real slowly than nobody will hear the rattling noise, there's no way I'm going to miss one more day away from pulling my express train."**

** So Gordon continued onwards slowly up the hill and slowly all the way to Great Waterton, sadly his plan backfired on him, as he was five minutes late.**

** That night, the Fat Controller came to see Gordon and Bear at the sheds.**

** "Gordon, I heard you were five minutes late today," he said sternly, "I know you hate pulling goods trains but, when you are given a job, you do it!"**

** "Yes sir," grunted the big express engine.**

** "Now Bear," continued the Fat Controller, "your driver has told me that there was a queer sound coming from your engine, is this true?"**

** "It is sir."**

** "In that case, you and Gordon are going to do a doubleheader run to the works, after that, Gordon can continue on alone."**

** "Yes sir," said both engines, sadly Gordon was worried, if he was doubleheading a train with Bear, then he couldn't go slowly and Bear would hear his rattling sound.**

** He worried about it, all night long, and throughout to the next morning.**

** Thomas had quickly arranged the express for both engines, Bear came in first and got coupled to the train, his loud knocking could heard from his engine...really loudly.**

** "I'm glad that you're going to the works Bear," said Thomas, "I hate to hear my friends in pain."**

** "Thank you, Thomas," he said, "and don't worry I'll be back before you know it."**

** Gordon backed onto the train slowly, he could hear Bear's knocks and for the first time in hours, his face brightened up.**

** "If Bear is making all that noise, then nobody will notice my rattle."**

** At last, when all the passengers were on board, the two engines roared off for the engine works.**

** At first, all was going well, Gordon's loud rattle came back, but he wasn't worried, with Bear's loud knocking sound, coming from behind him, he knew nobody could hear him.**

** Sadly trouble was due to come...Bear's engine suddenly gave up, as black smoke came out.**

** "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm failed now, you'll have to pull the train alone."**

** "Bother," grumbled Gordon, "now everyone will hear me," still when he looked back to Bear and to the express, Gordon knew he had to continue on, "who cares about the rattle, I can do this, I've done it for years."**

** With some fast spinning of the wheels, Gordon stormed on with the failed diesel and the heavy express, sadly the faster he went, his loud rattle came back and was louder than before.**

** "I can do it! I can do it! I've done it for years," with that said Gordon continued on down the tracks, with his wheels spinning at full speed.**

** When they reached the works station, both engines were uncoupled and Molly took over the train.**

** "Well done, you two," said the Fat Controller, who had been riding the train, "you did well Bear, dispite the trouble of your engine."**

** "Thank you sir," he said.**

** Then the Fat Controller turned to Gordon, "you were amazing out there Gordon, now I think it's time that you went in for a check up."**

** "My check up?"**

** "Of course, I could hear the rattling noise from the last coach, you need to have your brakes checked out. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"**

** "I just didn't want to miss any time away from the express, I love that train."**

** "I understand, in that case Gordon, when you come out of the works, I'll have a special waiting for you."**

** A week later, as the snow started to come down, Bear and Gordon came back from the works, running as good as new.**

** Bear got to pull the limited all the way to vicorstown and as for Gordon, he got to pull the express, with special on loaned pullman coaches.**

** "Thank you sir!" he said proudly, and with the blowing of the guard's whistle and his own whistle blowing, Gordon pulled the special out of the station, feeling stronger and better than he ever did before.**

**Snow Trouble**

** Before long, the heavy workloads were beginning to dive down, which meant Thomas could go back to his branch line soon.**

** "Driver told me this morning, that more snow is due to come down tonight," said Molly to the other engines.**

** "We'll soon be needing our snowploughs then," sighed James.**

** "You'll enjoy that, won't you Thomas?" teased Henry.**

** Thomas blew steam off in anger, "you know I won't," he snapped, "I hate my snowplow, it's heavy and uncomfortable!"**

** With that said, Thomas went back to work.**

** That night, a huge bizzard came to the Island, bringing with it, lots of snow.**

** The next morning, the Fat Controller came to see the engines at the sheds, he told them all that were to have their snowplows fitted.**

** "And Thomas, seeing that you are going back to your branch line today, I have a special for you to take back there."**

** "What kind of special, is it?" he asked.**

** "It's a special christmas tree for the people at Ffraquhar."**

** "Now, that's what I call a special but, sir, what will I do about the snow? My snowplow is back at my shed."**

** "You'll just have to make due with one of our spare snowplows."**

** Thomas didn't like the looks of it, one bit, it was old, brown and rusty, his Driver, fireman and the workmen were all trying to get it onto his buffers with little success.**

** "Ouch!" said Thomas, after the thrid failed attempt.**

** "Guess we'll have to try that again," chuckled his Driver.**

** "Big horrid ugly thing," snarled Thomas.**

** After a while, the snowplow was finally on his buffers, and Thomas pulled into the yards, ready to take the christmas tree.**

** "Thank you for all your help Thomas," smiled Emily, "the yards would have been in a big mess without you around to help."**

** "It was my plessure to help," smiled Thomas.**

** "Now be careful out there, alright?"**

** "I will!"**

** Thomas finally pulled away with the christmas tree. It didn't take long, before he pulled into Maithwaite, where Toby was waiting with Henritta, Victoria, Annie and Clarabel.**

** "Good to see you Thomas," he said, "I'm glad you're coming home today, Annie and Clarabel missed you and so has Percy."**

** "Well it'll be good to see them and to get rid of this snowplow off my buffers."**

** Thomas pulled out of the station first, while Toby followed along behind.**

** All was going well for a while but, what Thomas or his crew couldn't see, was a giant rock, hiding under the snow. It hit the snowplough with a bang and splitting it from Thomas' buffers.**

** "Bouncing buffers, my snowplough's broken!"**

** "Good glory!" cried the Driver, "stop Thomas!"**

** Up ahead, stood a lonely water tower, Thomas hit the tower with a loud bang, damaging it and ripping the plow off his buffers.**

** "Cinders and Ashes!" cried Thomas.**

** "That's torn it," sighed the Driver, "without a plow, we can't get through, remember what happened when you didn't listen to Emily?"**

** "I know but, the villagers need their tree, let me try again, I'm sure I can get through."**

** It wasn't easy without a snowplow on his front but, Thomas was determined. He pushed and he pushed and he pushed, Thomas was puffing as hard as he could but, there was always one snowdrift after another. He was reliefed when he saw the village station just up ahead.**

** "Well done, Thomas!" they cheered, "thank you for bringing us our tree!"**

** Thomas felt very proud as well as tired.**

** That evening, as Thomas pulled back into his shed, he found the Fat Controller waiting for him, Thomas was worried that he would be cross for damaging the spare snowplow but, to his surprise he wasn't.**

** "You did a wonderful job, continuing on without a snowplow, well done Thomas."**

** "Thank you sir," he smiled.**

** "Also you were a big help back at the yards, you have once again, proven yourself a Really Useful Engine, well done!"**

** Thomas blushed modestly.**

** Now Thomas is back on his branch line and continues to work with his friends, whenever he's at the junction, he hears the news from the other engines that all is well.**

** Gordon, Henry and James never complain, and do as they are told.**

** And at night, Thomas often dreams about his younger days at the big station yards, and remembers all the good times he had.**

**THE END!**


	11. Brave Engines

**This volume of T&F-RWS, is a little different compared to the other ten volumes, that were written up. The first three stories were adapted either from original short stories out of magazines or inspired by a small picture that was seen. The fourth story is an official adaptation from the television series, Season 5.**

**Thomas & Friends-The Railway Series**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Book No. 11**

**Brave Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**As of late, three of our friends all had a trip to the works and each one has told a story about being brave engines. Duke recalls an event of the Mid Sodor, Toby recalls Thomas' bravery in fighting a fire, Duck tells of Oliver's incident near the chute and finally a story about Percy comes up but, I needn't say more before I reveal all.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Landslide**

**-Brave Thomas**

**-Slip and Slide**

**-Put Upon Percy**

**Landslide**

** Early one morning, at the sheds of the Skarloey Railway, Connor could see that Duke wasn't feeling well at all, he did his facial expressions, asking if he was okay, Duke replied that he wasn't.**

** At that moment, Ivo Hugh puffed in for an inspection and noticed Duke.**

** "Are you okay, Granpuff?" he asked.**

** "Not really," puffed the old engine, "I just can't get up to steam, properly this morning."**

** "I think you might need a trip to the works, old boy," said his Driver, "I'll phone the Thin Controller and let him know."**

** Duke's Driver phoned the Thin Controller's office and told him about Duke.**

** "I'll phone the works and see if they have room for him," he said.**

** In an hour's timing, Duke was being lifted onto a flatbed, Donald arrived to take him away. The engines all whistled to him, as he disappeared out of sight.**

** Donald soon pushed into the workshops, beside a very old tram engine, with the number seven on his side.**

** "Hello there," he said, "who are you?"**

** "I'm Duke, who are you?"**

** "I'm Toby," he said, "I've heard of you, many of the main line engines talk about you all the time but, I never thought you were for real."**

** "Well I am," said Duke. Toby and Duke then began to talk about their lines, while the workmen start working on both engines. "Why are you here today, Toby?"**

** "I popped a valve out on the branch line," he sighed, "Percy brought me here, last night, and the workers have been working on me ever since. Tell me Duke, why are you in here today?"**

** "I can't get steamed up properly," he explained, "I think I might be in for an overhaul. Still it'll be good to get back to work."**

** "I know what you mean, it can get boring just sitting around doing nothing."**

** The workmen continued to work, while Toby told Duke about the time, he went crossing the tightrope.**

** "You were mighty brave, Toby," said Duke, "considering you had troublesome trucks behind you, you were still able to stop them from causing trouble."**

** "True, but I didn't want to end up as a circus performer crossing the tightrope," he chuckled, "tell me Duke, was there ever a moment, where you had to be brave?"**

** "Yes, as a matter of fact there was," he said, "back on the Mid Sodor..." The little old engine closed his eyes and began to tell his story...**

** Long ago, when Peter Sam was Stuart, and Sir Handel was Falcon, they worked with Duke on the old Mid Sodor Railway, along with several other engines, like Jim, Tim, Jerry and Miney.**

** One engine on the old line, Duke recalled was an engine named Stanley, he was american and always boastful. He would be seen coming off the rails, even when running on smooth lines.**

** Early one morning, the manager came to the sheds, to see Duke.**

** "I want you to help Miney down at the mines," he said, "you are to take the stone trucks away and take them down to the harbour..." then he added, "I'm sending you along to keep an eye on Stanley."**

** "No problem sir," said Duke, "I'll keep on an eye on him."**

** With a full head of steam, Duke puffed off for the mines. Along the way, he found Stanley derailed, with some empty trucks.**

** "What's the big deal about a few spills?" he grumbled.**

** Duke only groaned as he puffed past, workers were already doing their part to put Stanley back on the rails. Within minutes, Duke arrived at the mines, Miney had already shunted some trucks into line.**

** "Thanks for coming to help, uncle Granpuff," she said, "that Stanley only took two trucks away, last time."**

** "Not to worry, Miney," said Duke, "I'm here to help now."**

** Sadly trouble was just around the corner, as Stanley came rushing into the mines.**

** "Slow down, Stanley!" called his Driver.**

** Stanley took no notice and went crashing off the tracks. Duke sighed unhappily as he came over to help pull Stanley back on the tracks.**

** "Your reckless behaviour would never suit his grace," he said, "you need to be a little more careful."**

** "Says you," huffed Stanley, "I do things my way and nobody can tell me what to do."**

** Duke groaned as he watched Stanley puff away with two trucks again. Duke coupled up to the other trucks and pulled them away from the mines.**

** Later on that day, the workers were busy blasting the rockface for more rocks.**

** "Be careful," they called, "that rockface looks unstable."**

** Miney puffed slowly forwards, pushing her trucks in slowly. Duke stayed far away, he knew that the slightest noise could start a landslide.**

** Stanley was coming back into the mines, he was pushing his trucks in dangerously.**

** "Move faster you!" he growled.**

** The trucks were cross with Stanley and began to hold back, the unsteady movement caused Stanley to derail again, along with his trucks.**

** "Look Out!" cried Duke's Driver to the workers.**

** The workers ran out of the way, as Stanley's trucks went crashing into the side of the rockface, then it happened...there was a sudden rampling sound, Duke looked up...**

** "It's a landslide!" he cried, then he looked towards Miney, who had stopped.**

** Duke's Driver threw the little engine's regulator in, Duke went charging towards Miney, pushing her away, sadly there was no time for Duke to get away.**

** "Stay in the cab," he called to the crew, "you'll be safe in there!"**

** The Driver and Fireman stayed in the cab, as rocks began to fall, thankfully, there weren't that many...but they did surrond Duke, blocking his way out.**

** "Hold on, uncle Granpuff," called Miney, "we'll have you out soon!"**

** It took a long time, Stanley didn't help at all, he was told to stay out of the way. At last, by the end of the day, Duke was free.**

** When he returned to the sheds that night, he heard the manager talking to Stanley, his words to him weren't nice at all. **

** Then he came over to see Duke, "you are a brave engine, Duke," he said, "your actions have proven once and for all, that you are a real credit to the railway, I'll let his grace know, all about your actions today."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Duke, "I was just glad I could help in a tight spot."**

** "Now that is bravery," said Toby, as Duke finished telling his story, "your old manager was right, you are a credit to the Mid Sodor."**

** Duke smiled happily, "thank you Toby."**

** "But tell me, what was the punishment, Stanley got?"**

** "He was shut up, in the sheds, for several days...he never did see sense after that, until the manager took away his cab and wheels."**

** And so Duke, told Toby more tales of the Mid Sodor, until the workers were ready to leave for the day.**

**Author's Note:**

**This original story, I got the idea from, after seeing a picture of Duke trapped in a landslide, in the short 'Peter Sam', in the Thomas & Friends Magazine 'Brave Engines', dated 'Decemeber 1999/January 2000'.**

**Brave Thomas**

** It was quiet in the workshops, Toby and Duke were finding it hard to sleep.**

** "Usually when we can't sleep at night," said Toby, "one of us would tell stories about an interesting event that happened to them. It really helps an engine get to sleep."**

** "It sure does," agreed Duke, "the other engines do that too. Tell me, Toby, was there ever a time, when you had to be brave?"**

** "Only the tightrope crossing, then the running on roads," he sighed, "but I do remember an interesting event that happened to Thomas, last summer."**

** Duke smiled happily, he went silent as Toby began his story.**

** One day, Toby was pulling some slate trucks down the branch line, after helping Mavis to shunt them. Along the way, Toby had to pass Mrs. Kyndley's cottage, when from the corner of his left eye, he could see smoke coming from one of the fields.**

** "Look!" Toby called to his Driver, "there's a fire in the field!"**

** Toby's Driver and fireman looked and saw everything.**

** "Quickly Toby," said his Driver, "we'll have to get into the siding by the cottage. I'll run in and call the fire bargade."**

** The Driver soon made the call, then he helped Mrs. Kindley away. Once she was aboard, Toby carried on towards the harbour.**

** The news was spreading faster than the flames in the field. Thomas was worried as he puffed along.**

** "I hope Mrs. Kindley's okay," he said to his Driver.**

** "She's safe," said his Driver, "I was talking to the stationmaster before and he was saying that Toby has taken her to safety."**

** "Good old Toby," smiled Thomas and continued to puff along.**

** Soon Thomas was puffing closer to the cottage, the winds had started to pick up, making it harder for Thomas to see the tracks in front of him.**

** "Nasty stuff," coughed Thomas, as he struggled on.**

** Soon they were away from the fields and were safely on the way to the junction.**

** At the junction, Henry was waiting for Thomas' passengers but, he wasn't alone, the Fat Controller was pacing the platform as Thomas came in, on time.**

** "Thomas, I'm going need you to do something brave today."**

** "What is it, sir?" he asked.**

** "I need you to take a water tanker to the firefighters, they have run out of water."**

** Thomas didn't need to be told twice, with the sharp blast of his whistle, he and his crew set off for the yards to collect the water tanker.**

** It was soon coupled on behind Thomas, as he set off for the cottage.**

** Thomas puffed off as quickly as he could, he was determined to help.**

** "Gotta save the cottage, gotta save the cottage," he puffed to himself.**

** Before long, they were getting closer to the field, the Driver prepared to slow Thomas down, seeing as visability was poor.**

** The fire by now, had spread and the wind was blowing even harder, blowing the smoke everywhere. As Thomas got close to the buring field, smoke blew all around him.**

** "I can't see a thing," he called.**

** "We must keep going Thomas," called his Driver, "the firefighters need this water to put the fire out!"**

** Thomas did not like the idea of puffing through thick clouds of smoke, but he knew his Driver was right.**

** "I can do it, I can do it," he puffed as he coughed and spluttered through the smoke.**

** "Come on, Thomas!" said his Driver, "nearly there now!"**

** Suddenly the smoke cleared, just by Mrs. Kyndley's cottage, the firefighters were doing their best to put the fire out, with little hope, until they saw Thomas appear.**

** "I've brought your water!" he called happily, coughing a little.**

** The firefighters put the hose in the tanker, then using the pump, it sucked all the water from the truck and spray the water on the fire.**

** Thomas even offered some of his water, when the tanker was starting to run low.**

** "Well done Thomas," said his Driver, winking at him.**

** Soon the fire was out, the fire chief called out "well done everyone, we did it!"**

** The field was burned to a crisp, thankfully, the cottage was safe and so was Mrs. Kindley.**

** The next day, the fire cheif came to thank Thomas and gave him and his crew, a special certificate of bravery!**

** "You were brave Thomas," smiled the Fat Controller, "I am mighty proud of you."**

** "Thank you, sir," Thomas felt very proud indeed.**

** "Thomas sure was brave," smiled Toby, finishing his story, "he has shown that bravery of his, many times in the past with chasing theifs and finding Great Waterton."**

** "He sure is a brave engine," smiled Duke, "Toby, when you go home, please tell Thomas, a simple message..."**

** "Sure Duke, what is it?"**

** "Tell him, that his actions that day, would certainly make his grace proud."**

** Toby smiled happily and promised Duke that he would tell Thomas, as soon as he went home.**

**Slip and Slide**

** The following morning, the workers came back to continue their work on Duke and Toby. The works manager then came over to them and told them, that another engine was coming in.**

** "Failed brakes is the problem," he said, "replace them, when he comes in."**

** A few short minutes later, the works diesel showed up pulling a great western tank engine into the sheds, Duke regonized the engine right away.**

** "Hello Duck, it's been far too long, since I last saw you."**

** Duck looked over and saw who was talking to him, "oh hello Duke, my glory, I haven't seen you since you were brought into our yards by lorry."**

** "It has been quite a while," smiled Duke.**

** "And it's nice to see you again, Toby, how's the branch line doing?"**

** "Same as always, doing quite well, some of the engines do get themselves into scrapes every now and then, you know how it is."**

** "Indeed I do," smiled Duck.**

** Toby and Duke then told Duck, why they were in the workshops, then it was Duck's turn.**

** "My brakes have been failing on me lately, I keep on sliding until I bump into something," he sighed, "still it's worse in the rainstorms, as Oliver and I know."**

** "Why what happened?" Toby and Duke asked.**

** "Well..."**

** On a cold wet rainy day, Duck was returning to the chute, sadly he was worried, his brakes had been failing on him lately and he had been bashing into whatever was in his path.**

** "Don't worry Duck," soothed his Driver, "we'll get into the works, once they have room for you."**

** "I hope it's soon," sighed Duck, "I'm tired of bashing my buffers into other objects."**

** Soon they had returned to the chute, Mike was waiting close by, with his ballast trucks. The driver went to apply the brakes but, to his horror, they weren't working...again!**

** "Come on you, work!" he cried.**

** As if that wasn't enough, the rails were also slippery due to the heavy rains. Duck could not help but slide...into the buffers under the chute.**

** "Well that's one way to stop," chuckled Mike.**

** Duck didn't reply back, he was feeling sore all over again.**

** Oliver saw this, he couldn't help but laugh, "poor old Duck, can't keep control of his own brakes. The best engines stay in control," he boasted and puffed away with Isabel and Dulice.**

** Duck didn't say anything back.**

** His trucks were soon loaded up and he was on his way to the big station, by now Mike was feeling sorry for Duck.**

** "I'm sorry for laughing at your little slide, Duck," he said later on, "it wouldn't be funny, if that happened to me, so again, I'm sorry."**

** "That's okay, Mike," smiled Duck, "I know you meant no harm." Mike smiled happily.**

** Oliver however went about, continuing to tease Duck, as he was trying to stop at the station but overshot the platform.**

** "Sorry," he called.**

** "Remember, dear old Duck," called Oliver, from the chute, "the best engines stay in control!"**

** He couldn't help but laugh as he set off, Jock called out to him but, Oliver took no notice.**

** "Darn silly engine," he snapped, "he left his trucks behind!"**

** At that moment, Donald appeared into the yards, Jock's Driver called him over.**

** "What's the matter," asked Donald's Driver.**

** "OIiver's gone and left some of his ballast trucks behind," replied the Driver, "can you get these to him?"**

** "Of coorse," replied Donald, "the wee little engine canna gone too far, I'll catch up with him in noo time."**

** Donald brought the trucks out, from under the chute, then coupled onto the back of the train and quickly set off after Oliver.**

** Further up, the track, Oliver had stopped at a red signal, he had no idea that Donald was coming his way. Donald steamed up, pushing the row of ballast trucks, his driver tried to apply the brakes but the wheels slipped on the wet rails.**

** "Oh no, watch oot, Oliver!" called Donald.**

** Oliver heard Donald's warning but was too late to react, the trucks rattled on...and bumped into the back of his train. Oliver was pushed forward, past the signal before coming to a stop.**

** "Soory," called Donald, "wet rails, ya knaw!"**

** Oliver still said nothing, his Driver went to the back of the train, where the guard explained all that had happened. Then he went to the middle of the train to couple the remaining trucks up, then they set off for the big station.**

** Oliver was too quiet that night in the shed, but another voice certainly wasn't, "control," the voice said, "it's all about control."**

** Oliver wished he hadn't heard that, he just went into a deep shade of red.**

** "After a few days, he did say sorry to me," finished Duck, "and promised not to tease me, about my brakes again."**

** "Glad to see he learned some sense," smiled Toby.**

** "Indeed," agreed Duke, "that kind of attitude would never suit his grace at all."**

** A workman then came over to Duck's front end, "your brakes are all fixed Duck, you can go now." **

** "Thank you sir," smiled Duck, "it was nice talking to you two, I hope to talk with you again, someday."**

** "It's was good to see you Duck," called Toby and Duke, "we hope to see you again, someday!"**

** With that said, Duck gave a blow of his whistle, as he steamed off back to the Little Western.**

**Author's Note:**

**In the original story called 'Duck', Diesel and James were the engines included. For this story, Oliver took over Diesel's role and Donald was in James' place, making a little more sense. Plus the story was extended a bit as it was a short story in the Thomas & Friends Magazine 'Bumps & Collisions-Feb/March 2000'.**

**Put Upon Percy**

** Before long, Toby was finally fixed but, was told to stay and wait to take a goods back down to Thomas' branch. Toby liked this idea, then he could talk with Duke, a little longer. Sadly there wasn't much to talk about, since Duck left for his branch.**

** At last, Toby's face lit up.**

** "Tell you what Duke, while I'm waiting for the special train to be arranged, why don't I tell you the time, dear old Percy was buried alive."**

** Duke looked on interested, "please do," he said, he wanted to know how an engine could get out of a landslide alive. So Toby closed his eyes and began to tell his story to Duke.**

** Percy puffed angerily into the yards, one morning, he was feeling grumpy and was not afraid to say so. "I feel put-upon," he complained to Thomas.**

** Thomas looked on confused, "put-upon what...the rails?"**

** "No put-upon with work! Driver says that he is too!"**

** "Put upon, what a silly saying," grumbled Thomas, as he puffed away with his trucks of stone.**

** The trucks however thought it was a great joke and weren't afraid to say so, while singing...**

_**"Percy's been put-upon**_

_** put-upon**_

_** Percy's been put-upon**_

_** poor old Percy!"**_

__**Percy was feeling put-upon but knew that he still had to work to do, as he shunted his trucks into a long line and took them to the junction for another engine to take away.**

** He then had to collect some more trucks from the coaling plant and bring them back to the yards.**

** "Who's this dirty little engine?" asked one of the trucks, "we want Thomas or Toby!"**

** Percy puffed away feeling crosser still, "put-upon, put-upon, that's what I am!" Even his driver and fireman were saying that.**

** That night, Thomas and Daisy had a good laugh, as they watched Percy back into the sheds.**

** "We can see what's been put-upon you," teased Daisy, looking over the dirty Percy.**

** "Percy's all talk and no show," added Thomas.**

** "That's enough," snapped Toby, "never mind them, Percy. I've heard that you've done a wonderful job today, now why don't you go get some rest?"**

** "Thanks, Toby," groaned Percy as he backed into the sheds, although all he could dream up that night, were the other engines teasing him about being put-upon.**

** The next morning, Percy arrived at the quarry to collect some stone trucks from Mavis. Since there was too much for Mavis to do alone, Percy had to help. He and his crew were still feeling put-upon as they continued with their work.**

** Before long, Percy had only one train load of trucks to shunt. He pushed them towards the new entertance into the deeper part of the mine, where they found a foreman waving them down.**

** "Push your trucks in slowly," he warned them, "we don't want to start a landslide, now do we?"**

** "Don't worry, we'll be careful," said Percy's driver and backed Percy up, a little bit to take on more water. **

** While the driver was filling the tanks, the fireman explained about the canvas barrier, that stood beside them.**

** "It's used to protect us from loose rocks, should a landslide start," he was saying.**

** Percy looked up to it, he was wondering how something like the barrier could protect them, from falling rocks.**

** Soon Percy returned to his job, moving slowly towards his trucks. Trouble however was up ahead, as Percy bounced on a bad part of the track and rammed into the trucks sending them into the mines.**

** "Oh no!" groaned Percy.**

** The trucks rolled on down through the mine shafts, until...disaster struck! One of the trucks bounced off the tracks, and banged into a support post. Rocks fell onto the trucks, surronding them completely.**

** Meanwhile above, the ground began to shake, and a siren went off.**

** "Get out of here fast!" called the quarry manager, "the mine's collapsing!"**

** "But, it can't!" cried Percy, but it could. As a huge cloud of dust, went right into Percy's face, then the rumbling sounds grew louder and louder.**

** "We must make a run for it," cried his driver, "it's a landslide!"**

** He was right, as the rocks started coming down and the new part of the mine, began to sink into the ground. Thankfully, it stopped in a short while but the rocks on the hill were beginning to fall down, and worse still the tracks Percy was on, were beginning to crumble as the mine continued to shake.**

** "Help!" cried Percy, then he remembered, "the canvas barrier, that could save us!"**

** "Good thinking Percy!" cried his Driver. Percy stopped within the length of the barrier, now all he could do was to wait as the rocks fell all around him, buring him alive.**

** Once the mine stopped shaking, the workmen got to work, in clearing away the rocks. Mavis helped but, there was just too much rock, so Molly was called to help clear the rocks away.**

** It was nightfall by the time, Percy and his crew were finally pulled out.**

** The Fat Controller spoke with Percy's crew, then to Percy, "your driver told me that you were brave and celver today, Percy," he said, "you're quick thinking saved you from a near disaster."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Percy.**

** "Now, I think you'll need to go to the works...such bravery in the face of danger, deserves a new coat of paint."**

** "Thank you sir," said Percy again, and rolled his eyes in delight.**

** The Fat Controller then decided to close the new part of the mine, seeing how there was nothing left.**

** When Percy did return, the other engines all welcomed back with a chrous of cheers and whistles.**

** "I'm sorry we teased you Percy," said Thomas, "you were very brave but, you certainly were put-upon by that landslide."**

** "Yes indeed but, now just look at my new coat of paint," he smiled, "now I don't mind that being put-upon me."**

** Percy then began to laugh and soon all the other engines all joined in.**

** "Percy, sure was lucky wasn't he?" asked Duke, after Toby was finished, "he sure was brave in the face of danger."**

** "Yep," smiled Toby, "that Percy may sometimes be a cheeky engine but, when he wants to be, he can be a really useful engine and a brave one too."**

** At last, the train was ready and Toby had to go.**

** "Well I better go, it was nice talking to you Duke, I hope you get better soon!"**

** "Thank you Toby," called Duke, as he watched the tram engine puff away to collect his goods train. Then very quietly, Duke said, "Percy's actions sure would please his grace," he smiled, then closed his eyes as he dozed off for a little nap.**

**The End!**


	12. Adventures of the Branch Line Engines

**Here's a special Thomas & Friends-The Railway Series Release, with four more episodes changed into RWS format. Also to continue where we left off with the last volume 'Brave Engines' Duke is going to be making another appreance in this volume as well as our silver star Stanley. Now, just the other day, I was looking threw the other books and not once since I had introduced him, have I ever featured Whiff but, not to worry, he's coming into this volume as well Toby, Bill and Ben and a friend we met in Season 5 and give him a new name. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this volume.**

**Book No. 12**

**Adventures of the Branch Line Engines**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Our friendly branch line engines have been really busy as of late. First our dear old Toby makes two discoveries, one of old destinations long thought to be lost and another...which he thought was a ghost. Then Whiff takes a rather...interesting special, then Bill tricks Ben with a Jack Frost joke and finally Duke is ready to go back to the Skarloey Railway, but first he is given a tour of the railway by our silver engine, Stanley. I was surprised to hear about these events, that I couldn't pass up the oportunity to write a book about them, so here's the adventures of our favourite Branch Line Engines.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Toby's Discovery**

**-Whiff and the Stinky Cheese**

**-Bill Frost**

**-Stanley & Duke's Big Day Out**

**Toby's Discovery**

** Early one morning, the Fat Controller came to Ffraquhar sheds, to speak with Toby and his crew.**

** "On your way to the harbour today," he said, "I would like you to drop my family off by the seaside."**

** "Yes, of course sir," said Toby happily.**

** The Fat Controller was taking some time off to enjoy the wonderful summer weather, with Lady Hatt and his grandchildren.**

** The Hatt's rode in Henritta, as did some of the other passengers, and Victoria rode slowly behind her.**

** Before long, they reached the seaside station, the Hatt's all thanked Toby and his crew and waved till he was out of sight with the rest of his passengers.**

** Soon the children were playing in the sand, making a wonderful sandcastle.**

** The Fat Controller came over to inspect it, "my word, it's a mighty fine castle, have you seen a real one like it?"**

** "Yes, we have," they said, "it's here on the Island" and they showed him a map.**

** "Hmm," pondered the Fat Controller, looking over the map.**

** Soon afterwords, Toby returned to collect them, "Toby, I want you to leave Victoria, Percy will come collect her later."**

** "But what about Henritta and myself sir?" he asked.**

** The Fat Controller didn't answer, he walked into Toby's cab and showed his Driver and fireman, the map, the Driver laughed loudly.**

** "Toby, you lucky old engine, we're going exploring for a castle!"**

** Toby was thrilled to hear this. He waited for Percy to arrive and take Victoria and the other passengers home, then he set off for the great unknown.**

** After travelling for an hour, they reached an unknown area of the Island. They stopped by a lonely signalbox and station, just before some points.**

** "According to the map," said Toby's Driver, looking it over, "we need to go to down the left track then, travel along till we find the next set of points."**

** Once the fireman had changed the points, their adventure really began. Toby passed threw thick bushes and low hanging branches, until they came to another little junction, there were two signs, one said 'To the castle' and the other read 'To the Mine'.**

** "We'll go to the castle first," said the Fat Controller.**

** Toby stopped by a lonely water tower, a few feet away from the tower, stood the most wonderful sight, the grandchildren had ever seen...**

** "There's the castle!"**

** "Yes, it is impressive," said the Fat Controller looking at it, Toby thought the castle looked wonderful, even though nobody had used in years, it still looked grand, standing there, "and now we shall visit the mines."**

** A long time ago, small little narrow gauge engines worked alongside with the standard gauge engines, the mine was once a busy place.**

** On this day, the tracks could be seen in place but, now everything was rusty and overgrown.**

** "What a sight to see," gasped the Fat Controller, "it must have been a busy place in it's glory days."**

** Toby looked around, he didn't like the looks of this place, he was glad, when they could leave and head back to the yards.**

** The other engines were all glad to hear that Toby had found the castle and the old mine, they were all congratulating him, when the Fat Controller's car pulled up.**

** "I thank the castle and the mine will make a fine place for visitors, after some hard work."**

** Thomas rolled his eyes, "just like Great Waterton," he muttered to himself.**

** "I want all of you to help too, but if there is too much work for you alone, I'll send in another engine to help out as well."**

** "Yes sir," all the engines cheered, Toby however only said it quietly, he was happy for the castle but, not happy for the mine.**

** "There's just something about that mine, that gives me the shivers," he thought to himself.**

** The Fat Controller's plans were soon put into action, more often than enough, Toby was called away to the mines to help with the work but, he was worried.**

** "I just don't know what it is," he thought, "but I'm..."**

** "We're to stay on guard for tonight Toby," called his Driver.**

** "Oh yes, sure!" said Toby in surprise.**

** James was working nearby, he could see Toby looking a little scared and took the opportunity to have a little fun.**

** "Beware of the ghost engine Toby!"**

** "What ghost?" asked Toby.**

** "The 'Old Warrior' ghost," chuckled James, "they say every night, he lights his fire and then goes hunting for some unexpecting engines."**

** Toby looked at James with a cross look, "you're making that up."**

** "Maybe I am...then again...maybe I'm not," he snickered and puffed away, light engine.**

** Nighttime came, Toby looked around, the yards looked spooky, especially since the fog started rolling in from the nearby sea...quite suddenly, he heard a strange wheesing sound.**

** "What was that?" he asked.**

** "I'm not sure," said his Driver, "we'll go investigate."**

** So the Driver and Fireman walked off...they returned quite shortly.**

** "The 'Old Warrior' would like to meet you Toby," said his Driver, "don't worry, he promised that he won't bite."**

** They moved Toby to where the noise was coming from, Toby gasped in surprise, "well bless my bell," he exclaimed, "it's a little engine."**

** "Hello there," called the engine, "my name's Bertram, but you call me 'Warrior' all my friends do."**

** "We're sorry if we scared you," called Warrior's Driver, "I was just getting him steamed up, we've all been restoring him for a few years now."**

** "Thank goodness for that," smiled Warrior, "then I noticed all the workmen around here."**

** "Well, we're all here to restore the mines," said Toby "and that old castle further back up the junction."**

** At that moment, they heard the sounds of an engine coming, it was James, bringing more trucks, Toby smiled, "I think a certain engine needs to taught a lesson," he chuckled, and whispered his plan to Warrior.**

** "I'll do it," he puffed.**

** Toby puffed back to his spot, where James had stopped.**

** "On the lookout for the ghost?" he snickered. Before Toby could say anything, there came the strange wheesing sounds, "what is that?"**

** "Oh, I don't know," said Toby, trying to sound scared, "it could be the 'Old Warrior' ghost, why don't you go find out?"**

** "No way, I'm going ghost hunting," snapped James, now looking scared.**

** Then Warrior appeared, "hello there, did you call?"**

** It was too dark to see him perfectly, James thought he was a ghost and asked his driver and fireman to get him out of the mine.**

** Once he was gone, Toby, his crew, Warrior and the workers all burst out laughing.**

** Warrior was soon sent off to work on the Skarloey Railway, he was glad to be running again but, he likes it when he gets to go by the mines and see Toby and the other engines.**

** Visitors soon came by the dozens to see the castle and the mines, you would often hear them saying good things about that place for a long time afterwords, especially hearing about how the mines worked in Warrior's days as he told his stories.**

** As for James...well let's just say, the next time, he hears a ghost story, he tries hard to not listen in...he hopes to never meet another ghost again. Of course, for a while, nobody did say that the ghost was really Warrior but, I think it serves James right, wouldn't you agree?**

**Whiff and the Stinky Cheese**

** Whiff the rubbish engine works mainly at the rubbish dump, along with Sid the small crane. Sometimes, the little tank engine is allowed out to help with other jobs, mostly everybody knows when Whiff is nearby, because of the smell.**

** One morning, James wouldn't steam up properly, due to his close encounter with the 'Old Warrior'.**

** "And we're needed at the coaling plant soon," groaned the Driver.**

** "I guess we'll have to phone the Fat Controller and let him know about this."**

** The Driver called the Fat Controller, he wasn't pleased to hear this, then he looked threw his timetable for any available engines, the only one was Whiff.**

** He soon drove up to the dump, Whiff was shunting trucks into an empty siding, as the Fat Controller walked up.**

** "Whiff, I've got a bit of a situation," then he explained about James, "so I need you to work at the coaling plant today."**

** "No problem sir," he smiled.**

** Before long, Whiff arrived at the coaling plant and began to work, most of the trucks groaned as Whiff shunted them.**

** "Stinky engine in the yards, stinky engine in the yards," they all called out.**

** "Shut up!" snapped Hector the big coal truck, "otherwise, next time, we go out, I'll biff you lot!"**

** The trucks went silent, "thank goodness for Hector," smiled Whiff's Driver.**

** It didn't take long for Whiff to shunt the trucks into place. Then once the job was done, Whiff set off for the dump again.**

** On the way back to the dump, he was stopped by a signalman waving to him.**

** "What's the matter?" asked Whiff's Driver.**

** "The Fat Controller's just called and he's asking for an engine to collect a special from the dairy, he told me to tell the first engine I see and you're the only one, without a train."**

** "We're on our way!"**

** Whiff was excited, he had never gone to the dairy before, he was wondering what his special was.**

** He was due to find out, as he pulled up, outside the dairy, other then the smell of rubbish, there was another horrible smell in the air, it was...stinky cheese!**

** "Whew!" gasped the Driver, "what a pong!"**

** The dairy manager came out to speak with them, he had a small nose plug on his nose, "this load needs to get to Brendom docks, before the ship leaves tonight, make sure you get this load there on time."**

** "We will," said Whiff and puffed off to the front of the train.**

** Whiff's long train had over fifteen vans, filled to the rooftops in Sodor's famous stinky cheese. Even with their own nose plugs on their noses, Whiff's Driver and fireman could still smell the cheese.**

** Even Whiff himself thought the smell was horrible.**

** "Why are carrying such a smelly load?" he asked.**

** "And he doesn't ask that when we're pulling rubbish trucks," sighed the fireman.**

** "Well other than doing this for the Fat Controller," said his Driver, "we're taking it, so that other people can enjoy it."**

** "The smell?"**

** "No Whiff," the fireman chuckled, "the taste of the cheese, they say if the cheese smells really bad than the taste is really good."**

** Whiff didn't understand this, so instead of asking another question, he started to puff away with his stinky load.**

** A little later, just outside of the junction for Thomas' branch line, Whiff was stopped outside by a lonely signalbox.**

** Trouble was coming quickly, James was behind Whiff as finally being brought out, he was waiting for a green signal, Henry was due to come by soon with his goods train.**

** "Maybe we should move Whiff into the siding a little more," said the driver.**

** "We can't," said the fireman, "unless you want to run into James."**

** All of the sudden, the two engines and their crews could hear a loud whistle coming towards them, and there was Henry, brakes screeching as he entered into the yards.**

** "Stop Henry!" cried the two engines.**

** "I can't, no thanks to the trucks!" he screamed.**

** "Go on! Go on! Bump him off the rails!" laughed the stupid trucks.**

** Henry ran over the points, Whiff's crew jumped out of the cab as Henry ran into Whiff, and sent his whole train rolling along to James. The brake van was smashed to pieces, and the last two trucks's roofs broke open and the stinky cheese splattered everywhere, all over the three engines and all over the entire area.**

** "Whew!" groaned James, "this smells terrible!"**

** "No kidding," huffed Henry.**

** Whiff didn't say anything, he just groaned, as he was stuck between his trucks and Henry, he felt like a pancake.**

** The Guard had jumped out before the crash, so he was able to call for help and in a short while, the breakdown train came to the scene, to clear away the mess. Henry continued on his way and so did James.**

** Whiff was dirty but not hurt, so he continued on with only thirteen vans behind him.**

** "That smell sure is stronger now," he grumbled, "I guess this is how Thomas felt, when he crashed into that lorry full of eggs and milk."**

** "Sorry Whiff," sighed his Driver, "but we don't have time to clean you off, we're late already!"**

** Gordon was at the docks with the express, when Whiff came in.**

** "What a pong!" groaned Gordon, "is that you Whiff?"**

** "Sad to say yes," groaned the little rubbish tank engine, "it's from the stinky cheese that was spilled out, during my accident."**

** Whiff then explained everything as the workers unloaded the cheese.**

** A little while later, Whiff was getting washed down, when the Fat Controller came up.**

** "I heard about what happened today Whiff," he said, "and despite the accident, you were able to deliver your load on time. I'm proud of you."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Whiff.**

** "Now, once you've been cleaned, I'm sending you to the works, where you can have your front end fixed."**

** Whiff was glad to hear that.**

** He spent only one day at the works, while he was there, he spoke to Duke and told him about his little misadventure, while he waited for his new front end.**

**Bill Frost**

** Later that night, BoCo came into the workshops, he needed to have a checkover. He was parked beside Duke, by now the old engine was nearly restored.**

** The two engines spoke of their lines and events of brave engines.**

** "I can remember last winter, when Ben got his close encounter with Jack Frost," smiled BoCo, "oddly enough it was only Bill."**

** "What did happen?" asked Duke.**

** BoCo smiled and began to tell Duke everything.**

** It all happened last winter, work on Edward's branch line was busier than ever. Sometimes the china clay twin engines were allowed to help with extra goods trains.**

** Sadly, it didn't matter where they were, the twins would always play tricks on each other.**

** One evening, the Fat Controller came to speak with the engines, "there's a blizzard coming tonight, I need two engines to deliver coal, to all the stations on the Island."**

** "Can we do it, sir?" asked Bill.**

** "We don't have anything to do, all throughout tonight," added Ben.**

** "In that case," smiled the Fat Controller, "you two can do the job."**

** The Fat Controller then got into his car and drove away, Ben was still in a cheeky mood and wanted to play a trick on Bill.**

** "We better hurry Bill," he said, "or scary Jack Frost, will get you."**

** "Jack Frost?" asked Bill.**

** "He's all white with a big spiky face," explained Ben, "he can freeze anything he sees and make it snow, anytime he wants."**

** BoCo, who was in the sheds with them, gave Ben a grim look.**

** "Don't go saying such childish stories, Ben," he said angerily.**

** "I'm just saying," he said, puffing away, trying hard not to laugh, poor Bill however felt very scared.**

** Throughout his journey, Bill kept on saying to himself...**

** "Jack Frost's not scary, Jack Frost's not scary, Jack Frost's not scary," he puffed to himself, as he raced down to the junction leading to Thomas' branch line.**

** Ben meanwhile was puffing along, passing the stations on the main line.**

** "Silly old Bill," he thought happily to himself, "believing in such childish nonsence like Jack Frost, Pah!"**

** "Still you were the one who said it," advised his Driver.**

** "If you're not careful, Bill might get you back, like he does, everytime you play tricks on him," warned the fireman.**

** "Pah!" sniffed Ben, as he continued on.**

** Before long, Bill arrived at a station called 'Lower Tidmouth', the stationmaster there was waiting for him.**

** "Oh Bill," he said, "I'm glad to see you, we're going to need twice as much coal to last threw this freeze."**

** "Don't worry," he said, "this is my last stop, you can take mine."**

** Bill was parked in a lonely siding, in front of a signalbox. While the fireman dealt with the fire, the Driver took all the remaining coal to the station. When he came out, he took out a lamp and left it out in front of Bill.**

** "It'll be easier to find you in the morning," he said.**

** Bill looked anxiously around, "do you think scary jack frost will come to get me?"**

** "Don't be silly," laughed the fireman, "Jack Frost isn't scary, Ben was just pulling your wheels. Don't worry, tomorrow we'll arrive with BoCo, with more coal for you."**

** Then they left for home.**

** Within hours, the blizzard had arrived, it was so cold, then it started to rain, then changed back into snow. The rain froze over, making Bill look shiny, at the same time, while he was front of the signalbox, the wet drops from the roof fell on him, giving him an ice mask.**

** "Oh...bother..." he shivered.**

** At last, Ben was all done, and was puffing back to the quarry, in the dark, he saw queer looking shadows, hanging down all around him.**

** "Scary Jack Frost," he said nervously, "PAH!"**

** He soon rounded the bend, leading down to 'Lower Tidmouth', where he saw a scary sight...to Ben, he thought it was Jack Frost but, it was really Bill. **

** "He...llo, B...B...Ben," he shivered, in a voice that didn't sound like his.**

** "SCARY JACK FROST!" shouted Ben, and started picking up speed, he wouldn't stop until he got back to the quarry.**

** The next morning, BoCo had arrived with the coal truck, and Bill's crew who could only laugh.**

** "Oh my, Bill," said his Driver, "looks like Jack Frost really got you good."**

** The fireman soon lit the fire, with his boiler warming up, Bill's ice mask began to disappear.**

** "So Jack Frost is only frost," smiled Bill, "I guess Ben was only pulling my wheels."**

** As for Ben, when Bill did return to the quarry, he was still shaking in fear and for many weeks, Bill never once said it was him who gave Ben the scare of his life.**

** "Cheeky twins, those ones," said BoCo, after he was done, "they'll do anything for a good laugh, even if it means scaring each other."**

** Duke only chuckled, "I know the feeling," he said solemly, "I know the feeling."**

**Stanley and Duke's Big Day Out**

** The workmen had finally finished repairing Duke and he was ready to go back.**

** "You won't have to wait too long, Duke," said the works manager, "Stanley will be coming along in a short while to take you home."**

** "Stanley?" asked Duke, "Who's Stanley?"**

** "Stanley is the silver tank engine, who works around Great Waterton," explained BoCo, and told Duke about the time, Thomas found the town and his attitude towards Stanley."**

** "Thank goodness, those two are good friends now."**

** "Indeed," agreed Duke, "misjudging others like that, would never suit his grace."**

** Then they heard loud pistons pumping, and a whistle sounded...the shed doors opened, a goods train rolled into the sheds, followed by the engine pushing it, it was Stanley.**

** "Hello there," he smiled, "are you Duke?"**

** "Yes, I am."**

** "I'm very pleased to meet you, I'm Stanley."**

** "He certainly is polite," whispered Duke to BoCo, while Stanley was shunting over to the line where Duke's flatbed was, "unlike the Stanley I knew back on the Mid Sodor."**

** BoCo had to agree with Duke.**

** Before long, Stanley was coupled onto the front of Duke's flatbed and pulled smoothly away for the Skarloey Railway.**

** Soon they reached the junction, a singalman came out to speak to Stanley's Driver.**

** "You'll need to take the other line," he said, "the tracks further ahead are under repair."**

** "But, that's the way to the Skarloey Railway," said the Driver, "isn't there a faster way to get Duke home?"**

** "Afraid not," sighed the signalman.**

** "Never mind driver," smiled Stanley, "while we're travelling along, why don't we give Duke, a little tour of our line?"**

** "I would like that," smiled Duke happily.**

** The Driver and fireman agreed to the idea and soon Stanley was on his way again, heading off for the main lines.**

** Along the way, they passed by the ruined castle, Toby most recently found.**

** "It is a nice castle," said Duke, "we have one of those in the mountains too."**

** Next they puffed past, a beautiful valley, Duke thought it was very interesting, "we've also got a beautiful valley in the mountains too, but yours is bigger then ours."**

** Soon they came to Gordon's hill, the Driver and fireman were both concerned about the coupling.**

** "We better take it easy, just in case," said the Driver.**

** Stanley puffed up, wheel turn by wheel turn, he was indeed strong but Duke was a heavy little engine. As they puffed up the hillside, the coupling groaned louder and louder.**

** "Almost there, almost there," puffed Stanley to himself.**

** At last they were at the top...that's when it happened, the old coupling on the flatbed, groaned louder than before and then...it snapped, sending poor Duke rattling back down the hill.**

** "HELP!" cried Duke, as his flatbed, rattled on down the hill.**

** The guard was able to reduced the speed a little but, could do nothing to stop the runaway. He jumped out, as the brakevan and the flatbed raced off the tracks in an old siding.**

** "Oh my," groaned Duke.**

** Stanley came back down, looking worried, a few minutes later.**

** "I'm really sorry Duke," he said, "I didn't know that the coupling would snap like that."**

** "That's alright Stanley," said Duke, "accidents happen sometimes, I'm just lucky I was tied down before we left the workshops, otherwise there would have been a worse accident."**

** Stanley was soon switched over to Duke's line, and was again coupled onto the flatbed.**

** The Driver and Fireman, placed some spare wood that was in the brakevan, in front of the wheels of the flatbed, then with a mighty heave, Stanley was able to pull Duke back onto the rails, followed by the brakevan.**

** "We better get going," said Stanley's fireman, "the Thin Controller is probably worried sick about Duke."**

** With Duke's flatbed and the brakevan safely back on the rails and the guard back in his brakevan, Stanley puffed off once more for the yards. **

** Along the way, they were stopped to allow a goods train to overtake them. Duke looked all around and noticed...the seaside.**

** "Ah, what a spendid sight to see," he sighed, "I haven't seen something like that, since the days of the Mid Sodor."**

** "You mean, the Skarloey Railway doesn't travel by the seaside?" asked Stanley.**

** "We don't," said Duke, "my old line did however, I always thought it was a wonderful sight."**

** Stanley smiled happily, "most of the other engines on this railway usually pass the seaside, every day."**

** "They are lucky," smiled Duke.**

** It was dark, by the time Stanley and Duke arrived at the sheds, the Thin Controller was cross.**

** "Where have you been?" he asked.**

** "We're sorry sir," groaned Stanley, "we..."**

** "We were held up by a few delays and mishaps," interupted Duke, "but if it hadn't been for Stanley's good thinking, I wouldn't have come home, till tomorrow."**

** The Thin Controller listened in carefully, then looked over to Stanley, and smiled.**

** "Well done then Stanley, you certainly are a credit to the Fat Controller."**

** "Thank you sir," smiled Stanley.**

** Soon Duke was unloaded and was parked outside the sheds, Stanley had shunted the flatbed away and was ready to puff off to Great Waterton light engine.**

** "Stanley," called Duke, Stanley looked over to the little engine, "I really had a great day out today, thank you so much."**

** "It was my pleasure."**

** "I knew an engine who was also called Stanley, but he wasn't as friendly as you were. If his grace was alive today, I'm sure he would say that he would be proud of you, as I am."**

** "Thank you Duke."**

** "Please, call me granpuff, you earned it."**

** "Thanks granpuff," smiled Stanley and puffed away for home.**

** "Was that engine's name, Stanley?" asked Sir Handel.**

** "Indeed he was," answered Duke.**

** "Oh great, another boastful showoff!"**

** Duke only sighed as he looked out to the yards of the Thin Controller and the Fat Controller's lines and smiled happily, as he closed his eyes, ready for a good night's rest.**

**The End!**


	13. Spencer the Visiting Engine

**Sorry about the long wait, but I did have other projects to take care of, so that's why it's taken up to now to show this new book. Now with this book, I had decided to bring the 'Duke and Duchess of Boxford' to Sodor, along with their boastful show-off Spencer. All four stories are based on four different episodes of Thomas & Friends. Originally I had written up a new story for story number four, but after reading it over several times, I decided it not to include it (mostly because it made no scene and the events included would never have happened). So instead, the fourth story is based on a season 13 episode, see if you can guess which one I based that story on. And now, after a grand total of five months of waiting, I am proud to present the latest volume of the 'Thomas & Friends-The Railway Series'.**

**Book No. 13**

**Spencer the Visiting Engine**

**Dear Friends,**

_**Recently Sodor's gotten some interesting visitors; the Duke and Duchess of Boxford have come to see all the sights of Sodor with their own engine called Spencer. Sadly, Spencer never got along with the engines, especially Gordon, Edward and Rosie who all showed him that being a boastful show-off will get you into a world of trouble.**_

**The Author**

**Stories Included:**

**-Gordon & Spencer**

**-Edward's Triumph**

**-Rosie the Hero**

**-Spencer's Water Problems**

**Gordon & Spencer**

** Early one morning, Gordon the Big Engine was travelling along to the big station to collect the express, when he was flagged down by a signalman.**

** "Sorry," he called, "but you'll have to wait in the siding for a bit, another engine is due to come by soon."**

** So Gordon was switched over to the siding, close to the signal box. **

** "I'm going to be late," he groaned, "The express has to be on time for goodness sake!"**

** All of the sudden, they heard the sounds of pistons pumping and then came the sound of a loud engine's whistle. Then Gordon saw a silver blur flash by him.**

** "Steaming pistons!" he gasped, "who's that?"**

** Gordon was soon to find out when he arrived at Knapford, he could see the silver blur, humming quietly to himself.**

** "Who are you?" asked Gordon crossly.**

** "I am Spencer," sniffed the big silver engine, "I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine."**

** "He looks like one of the many mallard engines that broke the world's record for fastest steam engine," said Gordon's Driver.**

** "That's because I am one of the many mallard engines."**

** Gordon sniffed loudly, though secretly he was impressed with the silver engine.**

** The Fat Controller came over to speak with Spencer, "you are to take the Duke and Duchess to a welcoming party at Callan station," he said.**

** "Of course sir," smiled Spencer grandly.**

** Gordon was overall shocked, "why can't I take the Duke and Duchess to Callan? I am the fastest engine on Sodor!"**

** "You mean you were," sniffed Spencer grandly, "now your record belongs to me!"**

** Gordon seethed with rage.**

** "Callan station is just beyond Gordon's hill," said Gordon's Driver to Spencer's crew.**

** "You'll need to take on plenty of water," muttered Gordon.**

** "I have plenty of water," huffed Spencer, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go!"**

** Spencer waited till the Duke and Duchess were on board, then he raced off for the open main line.**

** Gordon sulked sadly to himself, "I was only trying to be helpful," he grunted.**

** Spencer rolled on threw the countryside, travelling along with the wind blowing smoothly over him but not once did he stop, which meant he never did stop to take on water.**

** At Maithwaite, Donald was waiting with a slow goods train, while Emily was waiting for her passengers to board her coaches, when Spencer went flying threw.**

** "Och, you might wanna stop before going up Gordon's hill," called Donald.**

** "I don't need to stop," sniffed Spencer, "I can go on for a long while without taking on water!" And before Donald could say anymore, Spencer was out of sight.**

** "I've heard that kind of talk before," grunted Emily, "that foolish engine is going to land in trouble real soon."**

** "Och aye!" agreed Donald.**

** Sadly Emily was right, as the mighty Spencer rolled on threw the countryside, puffing closer and closer towards Gordon's hill.**

** "We better slow down Spencer!" called his Driver.**

** "There's no need to do that," huffed the big silver engine, "we're making excellent timing, and we don't need to slow down."**

** "We have to, rules are rules!"**

** Spencer however ignored him and continued to the top, where the trouble began. Just as he reached the top of the hill, he felt a sharp pain coming from his boiler.**

** "What's going on?" he called.**

** The fireman went to check the water gauge, "you stupid foolish engine," he called, "you've used up all the water!"**

** Then there was more trouble, Spencer started to roll down the hill at ever increasing speed.**

** "Oh no!" groaned Spencer.**

** The brakes went with a groan; somehow Spencer managed to stay on the tracks as he came to the bottom.**

** "Why don't you ever listen," groaned the Driver, Spencer said nothing and remained silent.**

** The guard went to call for help, after checking to see if the Duke and Duchess were hurt.**

** The stationmaster at Maithwaite, waited patiently outside for an engine to come. Gordon was the only one who came by, light engine.**

** "You need to go help Spencer; he's stuck at the bottom of Gordon's Hill."**

** Gordon was looking to this, as they set off to the rescue. Spencer looked miserable when Gordon puffed up.**

** "Run out of water, Spencer?" asked Gordon.**

** "Er...no, of course not!" snapped Spencer, "I must have a leak in my tender or in my boiler!"**

** "Perhaps, but I suggest we get going, everyone is waiting for the Duke and Duchess."**

** Gordon was switched over to Spencer's line and was coupled on, then with a blast of his whistle, Gordon towed the sulky engine to Callan station.**

** "See, we're right on time!" called Gordon, when they arrived.**

** Spencer however didn't say a single word, he was too embarrassed, some of the other engines close by, all looked at him with pitying looks but were all proud of Gordon.**

** "Well done, Gordon," said the Duke of Boxford, "you certainly are a really useful engine, just as your controller always says."**

** Gordon blushed happily, while Spencer went into a deeper shade of red, he hoped his next run wouldn't end in a bigger mess, then was in already.**

**Edward's Triumph **

** Spencer was indeed embarrassed by his little mishap, but his mood soon changed when he came into the big station the next morning.**

** "You've beaten Gordon's record!" shouted his Driver.**

** "Of course I have," he boasted, "all my brothers were made for those speeds, unlike the original models they were based on."**

** Gordon was now insulted, "watch what you say," he sniffed, "my brother the 'Flying Scotsman' once broke the speed record going at 124 miles per hour."**

** "Big deal!" sniffed Spencer, "it was one of my brothers who broke the record of 126 mph."**

** It took both Gordon's and Spencer's crews and the stationmaster to stop the engines from arguing. **

** The Fat Controller came out, just as Edward pulled up with some flatbeds with furniture on it, covered by a tarpaulin.**

** "The Duke and Duchess are ready to visit their new house, Spencer will take them and Edward will take their furniture."**

** James was close by, waiting with his goods train when he heard about Edward's special load.**

** "There's no way, the 'old Iron' will ever make it," he huffed, "more likely Spencer will have to tow him there himself."**

** Now normally Gordon would have agreed with James but, today he wasn't.**

** "Edward's just as good as the rest of us," he sniffed, "he can show Spencer what we Sodor engines are truly made of! Good luck Edward!"**

** Edward responded with a blast of his whistle, as he pulled out of the big station.**

** "I'll do my best, I'll do my best," he huffed quietly.**

** Just then, Spencer took off away from the station, he roared past Edward, boasting loudly, "Fastest is the best!"**

** Within seconds, Spencer had raced out of the yards and was gone.**

** As he puffed along, Edward could easily feel the strain of the furniture flatbeds behind him. **

** "It's not easy, I'll admit," he puffed to himself, "but I can do it!"**

** "Well done boy!" encouraged his Driver, "keep it up!"**

** Soon they reached Gordon's hill, it was the steepest hill on the Island of Sodor, and many engines have often stopped near the top if they have a heavy train and wait for a bunker. Edward could really feel the strain here, but still he pressed on to the top of the hill and down the other side with no trouble.**

** Then he could see Spencer slowing down, as he was coming into Edward's station.**

** The Duke and Duchess wanted to be some tea and cakes from the refreshment lady, Spencer had to wait for them to return, whilst he did that, Edward puffed slowly past.**

** "Beaten by an old timer, it can't be true!" snapped Spencer.**

** Edward was nearly out of puff, but he kept going after he heard some cheers from the stationmaster and the porters.**

** "Well done Edward, keep going, you're doing great!"**

** Edward smiled happily as he puffed past Spencer – just then, the Duke and Duchess came back on board and Spencer took off.**

** He roared past Edward easily, "Fastest is the best!" he cheered, "Going slow will get you nowhere!"**

** "Wrong Spencer," puffed Edward, "slow and steady wins the race."**

** Spencer took no notice as he rattled on, till he was out of Edward's sight.**

** Spencer stopped near a field as the Duke wanted to take some photographs of the countryside, Spencer didn't mind this.**

** "The old timer's so far behind, I don't need to worry about him over taking me!"**

** He laughed quietly to himself, and then he closed his eyes and went off to sleep.**

** Meanwhile, Edward was huffing and puffing along with the heavy goods behind him.**

** "Keep on goin' Edward," called Donald and Douglas from a siding, "we knaw you can win!"**

** Edward could hardly say anything, so he smiled to the twins. They both knew exactly what Edward meant to say. **

** Henry was puffing back to the yards, when he spotted Spencer resting near the field. As he continued to puff along down the main line, he spotted Edward puffing and panting.**

** "Well done Edward," he called, "you're being a real credit to our railway!"**

** Edward's smile seemed to be bigger than ever, when he heard Henry say that, he found puff he never knew he had and continued on down the line.**

** Before long, the Duke and Duchess were done taking photographs and were back on board, but Spencer didn't move an inch.**

** "It's time to go Spencer," cried his Driver and rang the bell – but nothing happened. Spencer was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of his victory. He didn't even hear Edward puffing slowly past him.**

** "In all my years of working on this railway, I've never seen an engine sleeping on the job," he thought to himself as he continued onwards.**

** Spencer's Driver rang the bell and blew the whistle loudly – then finally after a couple of minutes, Spencer awoke.**

** "Oh what's going on here?" he asked, and then he looked on ahead and saw Edward puffing past him.**

** "Nearly there, nearly there," he gasped.**

** Spencer was in shock, "I mustn't lose," he said in a worrying tone, "I must beat the old timer!"**

** As he reached the siding, he felt his speed start to go down.**

** "You can't pass him on a single track you silly engine," called his Driver, "besides that, these are old tracks and you are a very heavy engine!"**

** Spencer had no choice, he had to slow down. He puffed slowly down the siding, very slowly; he knew that he had just lost the race.**

** Meanwhile Edward had finally puffed up towards the summer house, his wheels were worn out, his face was as red as James' paintwork but he was delighted.**

** "I did it! I did it!" he cried.**

** "You certainly did old boy!" cried his Driver, "not only that, but you managed to beat Spencer here!"**

** Spencer finally pulled up behind Edward, he was upset again and for the reminder of the day, he was silent.**

**Rosie the Hero**

** Early one morning, Rosie was shunting in the yards at the big station, when Spencer pulled up with his empty coaches.**

** "Take these to a proper siding," he said in a commending voice.**

** "Can't you see I have my own work to do," she asked, trying not to sound rude, "why don't you put them away?"**

** "Me?" sniffed Spencer, "hardly, an engine of my sort, shunting what nonsense is that? Now do as I tell you, otherwise I'll tell the Fat Controller that you wouldn't help me."**

** Once his coaches were uncoupled, Spencer rolled away thinking he had made his point.**

** "Bossy boiler!" sniffed Rosie crossly.**

** "Come on Rosie," called her Driver, "we can't keep the lines blocked for long."**

** Sadly Rosie agreed with him, she changed tracks and puffed over to where Spencer had left his coaches.**

** "I sure wish Gordon or Edward would take him down another peg or two."**

** Rosie was all puffed out as she returned to the sheds that night, Spencer was already there, he was busy boasting to the other engines.**

** "All my brothers are the fullest engines in the entire world; no other engine could ever beat me in a race."**

** "I bet you I could," muttered Gordon but he said it only to himself.**

** The next morning, Rosie was working very hard, she was taking goods train all over the main line.**

** "I wish I could show Spencer that I'm as good as any other engine."**

** Her driver smiled, "you're already doing that Rosie, you're working hard as a really useful engine and that's more than enough to prove to him."**

** "Besides Spencer is just being a show-off, the thing to do is to ignore him," added her fireman.**

** That however was easier said than done. Everytime Spencer saw Rosie, he told her to do something, even when she had her own jobs to do.**

** "You heard me, shunt those trucks away for me!"**

** "Move them yourself!" snapped Rosie, who was getting annoyed, "I'm busy!"**

** "Do you even know who you are talking to? I'm the..."**

** "Duke and Duchess' privately owned engine, yes I know, now please leave me alone!"**

** "If you don't move those trucks, I'll tell your controller that you were being lazy - I hear he doesn't take kindly to lazy engines."**

** For a while, Rosie was silent, then she went over to collect the trucks that were blocking Spencer's line.**

** "Be a little quicker next time," sniffed Spencer importantly as he puffed away.**

** Later at the junction, she was telling Percy and Thomas all about Spencer's rude behaviour.**

** "If I was there," said Thomas, "I would have left those trucks on Spencer's line, let Mr. Show-off do the job himself."**

** "Even if he told the Fat Controller that you were being lazy?" asked Rosie.**

** "Lazy?" Percy was in surprise, "you weren't being lazy Rosie, you were doing your own work."**

** "Yes, but he said that he would say it to the Fat Controller and I would get into some serious trouble."**

** "Just don't take any notice of that silver show-off," said Thomas, "he's already gotten shown up by Gordon and Edward, and I bet that you'll be the next engine to take him down a couple more pegs."**

** "I sure hope you're right."**

** Once her guard blew his whistle, Rosie puffed on her way back to the big station.**

** "I wish we could help her," said Percy.**

** "So do I," agreed Thomas, "but I have a strong feeling that she'll do just fine on her own, we've seen that happen before, either with us or any of the other engines."**

** Rosie soon returned to the yards and began to shunt the trucks around, when she saw the Fat Controller walk over towards her.**

** "I hope I'm not in any trouble."**

** "The Duke of Boxford is needed back on the Mainland, Spencer's getting fired up right now, I need you to collect the coaches for him."**

** "Yes sir," said Rosie, she knew better then to go aganist an order...from the Fat Controller.**

** Rosie soon collected the coaches and brought them over to the station, but Spencer was nowhere to be seen.**

** "Where is he?" asked the Duke, "I'm going to miss my plane."**

** Just then, Spencer's driver came running up, "I'm sorry sir, but Spencer isn't going anywhere for a while, his fire is a little slow to start today, it'll take another thirty minutes before he's ready."**

** Rosie could see Spencer looking very sorry for himself, she had to chuckle, "you might be the fastest engine in all the world, but you're the slowest to get fired up."**

** "That will do, Rosie," said her Driver.**

** The Duke was anxious, he walked over to Rosie's cab, "can you give me a ride to the airport," he asked the Driver.**

** "Certainly sir," said Rosie's Driver.**

** The Duke's special coat of arms were placed on Rosie's tanks and soon with a blow of the guard's whistle, Rosie was on her way.**

** She reached the airport quicker than ever before, with five minutes to spare. The Duke came out to thank her.**

** "There's nothing like a good reliable engine, especially one as sweet as you Rosie, thank you so much."**

** "You're very welcome," smiled Rosie, blushing a little.**

** Rosie watched as the Duke's plane took off, she felt very proud.**

** "Looks like I did show Spencer that even a shunting engine, is a really useful engine afterall."**

**Spencer's Water Problems**

** Despite being shown up by Gordon, Edward and Rosie, the mighty Spencer remained a boastful engine. He continued to get on their nerves.**

** "He acts like royality," grumbled Henry, "he's no king."**

** "And he doesn't act like any cousin of mine," groaned Gordon, "all the other engines of my old line, would all show respect, but Spencer here doesn't."**

** "One thing's for sure," sniffed James, "that Spencer won't have a shiny coat of paint like me."**

** "Nor will he have manners," said Edward, "I'm afraid to say that with his attitude, Spencer will land in deep trouble."**

** "I sure hope he does," muttered Gordon, but he said it only to himself.**

** Over the next few days, it was raining hard. It rained so much, that rivers would flood their banks and their water would spill over the tracks, causing something called 'Flash Floods.'**

** The Fat Controller was considered about the Flash floods, so he asked all the engines to take care around the flooded lines. And they of course did...well all except one, I'm sad to say.**

** Spencer didn't care about a little water, "a fine engine like myself isn't scared of a few puddles."**

** "They're more than puddles," said Rosie, "they are..."**

** "I wasn't talking to you," sniffed Spencer, "I don't talk to little shunters. Little engines should be seen, not heard."**

** Finally Rosie lost it, "fine then, the next time you are to pull coaches, you fetch them yourself. I refuse to bring coaches out for an engine who says horrible things to tank engines."**

** Spencer chuckled quietly, "you tank engines are so funny, you try to act seriously, but can never do a good job. Just stick to your shunting jobs."**

** Spencer then puffed on his way, while Rosie seethed in anger.**

** A little later, Spencer was puffing along with the Duke and Duchess on board his train.**

** "No water can stop the mighty Spencer, the finest engine in the whole world."**

** He had been told about the times when Percy got into trouble with the water and Emily's dunk into a muddy puddle, but he had taken no notice.**

** Nor did he take any notice of the Fat Controller's warnings and went on, racing threw the flooded waters.**

** "The only reason, these toy engines have gotten stuck in the water is because they went slowly. Going fast gets you out with no troubles."**

** "Careful Spencer," called his Driver, "water can stop you if you're not careful."**

** "Pah!" he sniffed, "water is nothing to a real grand engine like myself."**

** Soon Spencer came racing past some flooded lines, the water was half way up his wheels, but he didn't care.**

** "As I said, water can't stop a real grand engine like me."**

** As to make his point clear, Spencer sped up. As he did so, he started to splash water all over the place, even on other engines as they passed.**

** "Watch what you are doing!" snapped Molly, "I don't need the water spashing my fire out!"**

** "Nor do we need our clothes to be soaked," called out her Driver.**

** Spencer ignored her and continued on racing threw the countryside. **

** As he raced along, he continued to race at fast speeds and he continued to splash engines as he passed them.**

** "I don't need a muddy bath," groaned James, "especially not after I had just been to the washdown."**

** Gordon got a face full of muddy water, when Spencer thundered on past.**

** "Rail Raitor!" snapped Gordon.**

** Still Spencer didn't care, he was having the time of his life - but his fun was about to come to a sudden stop.**

** There was a part of the line that had been washed away and to make matters worse, the water was now was tall enough to spill into engine's cabs.**

** Spencer decided to ignore it, "water can't stop me."**

** As he reached the muddy puddle, he suddenly felt his wheels leave the rails, "oh my, what ever is happening?"**

** His Driver braked hard, but Spencer splashed into the puddle and came off the rails. He soon came to a complete stop, only to have the water came into his cab.**

** WHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!**

** "OH!" he cried.**

** The Duke and Duchess had been bounced about, but weren't hurt. **

** Spencer's fireman swam through the muddy water and went to call for help. Molly soon arrived with the breakdown train and hauled Spencer out. While she did that, Bear brought the special coaches out of the water and took them back to the last station.**

** The Fat Controller was there to greet them, he apoligized for the accident and promised them another ride - with Gordon.**

** "Let's show them what the Fat Controller's engines can do," smiled his Driver.**

** And throughout the rest of that rainy day, Gordon did just that. He was careful to puff slowly and careful not to cause an accident.**

** The Duke and Duchess were pleased and thanked Gordon for the grand run.**

** "Next time we come to Sodor," said the Duke, "we'll be sure to ask the Fat Controller to send you to collect us Gordon."**

** "There's nothing like riding with a famous Sodor engine," smiled the Duchess.**

** "Thank you," smiled Gordon and began to blush.**

** The other engines were indeed pleased with Gordon and often called him a 'hero engine'. Now I bet, you're wondering about Spencer.**

** Well - the mighty silver engine went home in disgrace, both the Duke and Duchess were angry with him and scolded him badly for his bad behaviour. I don't think Spencer will ever forget his trip to Sodor - well, what do you think?**

**The End!**


End file.
